Mine To Take
by almondcream
Summary: [Chapter 9 Update -END-] "Aku telah mencintaimu sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun." Begitu sederhana dan setia. "Dan aku akan mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku."/ ChanHun-Yaoi-RnR
1. Chapter 1

M _ **i**_ n **e** _ **t**_ _o_ **T** _ **a**_ k _ **e**_

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

~oOOo~

Oh Sehun tahu bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Tidak hanya mengawasi—namun membuntutinya. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah. Kecelakaan itu mengakhiri karir menarinya dan memaksa dia melarikan diri kembali ke Seoul. Sehun yakin bahwa penguntitnya adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu, dan Sehun takut bahwa sang penguntit tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya sebelum dia mati.

Ketika seseorang menerobos masuk ke apartemennya di Seoul, Sehun meminta bantuan kepada satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya bisa melindunginya—Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya. Dua jiwa yang hilang, mereka sama-sama pernah tenggelam dalam badai keinginan dan gairah. Tapi Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh. Chanyeol bergabung dengan militer, menghilang dari hidupnya.

Sehun mencurahkan semua emosinya dalam dunia seni tari, mencoba untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang paling sukses diKorea Selatan. Kaya, penuh motivasi dan menyimpan rahasia gelap, dia setuju untuk membantu Sehun. Chanyeol akan melindunginya dari bahaya

yang mengintai di kegelapan, tapi Chanyeol ingin lebih dari sekedar penjaga bagi Sehun.

Chanyeol menginginkannya. Dan Chanyeol akan mengambilnya. Perpisahan selama bertahun-tahun telah mengubah Chanyeol, mengeraskannya. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak miskin dari jalanan. Sekarang, ia dapat memiliki apapun-atau siapapun-yang ia inginkan. Dan seorang pasangan yang selalu Chanyeol ingin baru saja datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi lagi. Namun dengan ancaman yang semakin bertambah terhadap dirinya, Sehun curiga bahwa penguntitnya mungkin adalah orang yang pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Dia seorang pria yang sangat tahu tentang dirinya. Ketika serangan terhadap dirinya menjadi semakin berbahaya, Sehun menyadari bahwa jika dia mempercayai orang yang salah, dia bisa membuat kesalahan fatal.

 **Nafsu.**

 **Cinta.**

 **Obsesi.**

Hanya seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah untuk memiliki satu satunya orang yang paling kau inginkan?

 **~oOOo~**

Darah bertetesan masuk ke matanya. Rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, dan dia berusaha melawannya, berusaha untuk bebas. Tapi dia tak sanggup.

 _Terjebak_.

Logam itu telah melilit tubuhnya. Mencengkeramnya dalam cengkeraman yang terlalu erat dan keras. Dan setiap gerakan yang dia buat hanya menyebabkannya terluka bahkan semakin parah.

Dia berteriak untuk meminta bantuan, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana untuk menyelamatkannya. Hujan turun, menghantam kaca depan yang pecah. Mobilnya berputar-putar, lagi dan lagi. Menuruni lereng. Akankah ada siapapun dari jalan itu bisa melihatnya?

" _Aku di sini!_ " Dia berteriak lagi.

Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya sakit. Pecahan kaca semuanya ada disekitarnya. Darah dan air hujan bercampur di wajahnya. Dia memohon pertolongan sampai suaranya rusak.

Sampai hujan itu berhenti.

Sampai rasa sakit itu akhirnya berhenti.

Disana tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali kegelapan. Dalam kegelapan itu bahkan dia mendengar suaranya.

"Aku di sini...aku memilikimu."

Dan ketika dia mendengarnya dia ketakutan.

~oOOo~

Oh Sehun menatap gedung di depannya. Yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Jendela besar yang berkilauan dalam penerangan. Disana terlalu banyak lantai baginya untuk dihitung. Tampak lebih seperti sebuah benteng daripada kantor, tempat yang membicarakan kekuasaan.

Uang dan lebih dari itu.

"Tuan." Penjaga pintu menatapnya dengan sedikit keprihatinan dimatanya yang gelap. Mungkin karena dia berdiri ditengah jalan, melongo ditempat.

Sehun memberikan gelengan cepat kepalanya, menarik mantelnya sedikit lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam benteng tersebut. Berusaha keluar dari udara dingin Seoul itu melegakan dirinya.

Pria lain menunggu dibelakang meja yang berkilauan dilobi. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Sehun gugup mencermati kamera keamanan yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Sekarang dengan hati-hati, dia mendekati meja.

"Aku, um, aku sedang mencari Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu, di awal dua puluhan dan dalam setelan biru yang menonjol mengangkat alisnya padanya. "Apakah anda punya janji?"

Sebenarnya tidak. Sehun nyaris tidak mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Dua kali dipagi itu. Sehun bolak-balik dan hampir pulang ke rumahnya.

 _Aku membutuhkannya._

Sehun menegakkan bahunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya janji."

Matanya menyipit.

Sehun segera mengatakan. "Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku-aku adalah...teman lamanya." Oke jadi bagian itu tidak sama persis

dengan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Sehun putus asa. Tidak. Lebih daripada itu. Dia takut. Ketika ia melakukan pencarian mencari detektif swasta di daerah itu.

Park Securities segera muncul di layar komputernya. Segera setelah ia melihat namanya, seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang.

Park Chanyeol. Beberapa pria meninggalkan tanda pada seorang

pasangannya. Sebuah tanda yang masuk jauh dibawah kulit. Chanyeol telah menandainya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Perusahaannya adalah jalan keluar dari kisaran harganya. Sehun

memilikinya. Lobi itu bahkan beraroma mahal. Dan, setelah kecelakaan itu, hampir segala sesuatu berada diluar jangkauannya.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Dia harus memiliki Chanyeol untuk membantunya. Selain itu, mereka sudah berteman sekali. Sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih. Sebelum semuanya pergi ke neraka.

Pria dalam setelan mewah menatap pada komputernya. "Saya tidak berpikir anda memahami betapa sibuknya jadwal , Tuan. Jika anda ingin berbicara dengan salah satu rekan junior, disini, saya yakin bahwa kami akan menemukan seseorang yang siap sedia."

Detak jantungnya berdebar dipendengarannya. Seorang rekan junior. Tepat. Well, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Telepon diatas meja pria itu berdering. "Permisi." Dia bergumam

sambil meraih telepon.

Sehun mengangguk. Pipinya terbakar. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia bisa memiliki Chanyeol untuk membantunya? Bahwa dia hanya berjalan masuk ke tempat ini dan ia akan berada disana untuknya? Setelah semua waktu yang telah berlalu, dia akan beruntung jika pria itu masih mengingatnya.

 _Kalau saja Sehun bisa melupakannya._

"Y-ya, sir. Sekarang juga." Kegugupan yang tajam telah memasuki suaranya pria itu.

Sehun menoleh kembali padanya saat ia terburu-buru menutup telepon. Mata abu-abu hangatnya, kembali menatap padanya. Sekarang di sana ada rasa keingintahuan yang pasti dalam tatapannya.

"Anda, datang dengan tepat, Tuan Oh." Dia mendorong sebuah clipboard ke arahnya.

"Tanda tangan dulu, kemudian saya akan mengantar anda ke elevator."

Pandangannya ke kamera keamanan terdekat. Ketegangan memperkencang bahunya saat Sehun menuliskan namanya dihalaman.

Kemudian Sehun bergegas menuju lift di sebelah kanan. Jangan

lemas. Jangan. Melangkah dengan pelan-pelan. Bagus dan pelan.

"Bukan lift yang itu." Ia meraih sikunya dan mengarahkannya ke

sebelah kiri. "Yang ini." Ia menarik keycard dari sakunya.

Menggeseknya dipanel elevator. Pintu terbuka hampir seketika, dan ia membimbing Sehun masuk ke dalam. "Naiklah ke lantai paling atas. Mr. Park sedang menunggu anda."

Tapi bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun datang ke gedung ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti—" Sehun mulai.

Pintu itu bergeser menutup.

Kedua tangannya gemetar saat lift naik. Dinding lift itu terbuat dari kaca dan Sehun berbalik. Menengok keluar menikmati pemandangan kota.

Banyak yang bisa berubah bagi seseorang dalam sepuluh tahun. Kamu bisa memiliki yang benar-benar dari tidak ada...sampai memiliki segalanya. Atau kamu bisa memiliki segalanya... _sampai tidak memiliki apa-apa._

Lift melambat. Sehun berbalik ke arah pintu. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian pintu itu bergeser terbuka.

Sepatunya menginjak karpet mewah saat Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Tuan Oh?"

Sehun menoleh pada wanita cantik berambut pirang yang bergegas ke arahnya.

Si rambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Lewat sini, silahkan."

Chanyeol telah melihatnya di video camera. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan. Chanyeol sudah melihat Sehun dan sebenarnya ia masih mengingatnya.

Well, kau seharusnya selalu mengingat orang pertamamu, bukan?

Chanyeol sudah menjadi orang pertamanya. Sejak dulu, ia sudah menjadi segalanya baginya.

Si rambut pirang membuka pintu mahoni yang berkilauan. "Tuan Oh disini, Sir."

 _Jangan lemas_. Sehun melangkah masuk kantor dan melihatnya.

Orang yang sudah menghantuinya. Orang yang sudah mengajarinya tentang gairah dan kehilangan.

Park Chanyeol.

Ia duduk di belakang meja yang besar. Ia bersandar di kursinya. Dan kepalanya miring ke kanan saat matanya—masih cokelat seperti yang pernah ia lihat—memandangi seluruh tubuhnya.

Rambutnya hitam segelap tengah malam, dipotong dengan sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang kukuh. Tampan bukanlah kata-kata yang bisa di gunakan untuk mendiskripsikan Chanyeol.

Itu tidak akan pernah bisa. _Seksi. Keren._ Itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuknya. Pintu menutup di belakang Sehun,mengurungnya didalam kantor bersamanya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, langkahnya pelan dan pasti. Dengan setiap langkah yang Chanyeol ambil, Sehun menegang, tubuhnya tak berdaya untuk melakukan sebaliknya.

"H-hallo, Chanyeol." Sehun benci gagap dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol membuatnya gugup. Selalu begitu.

Chanyeol berhenti didepannya. Berdiri beberapa inci lebih dari enam kaki, sementara dia nyaris menepis lima atau tiga kaki. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga dia bisa bertemu tatapannya.

"Ini sudah lama sekali," kata Chanyeol, kata-katanya dalam, bergemuruh dalam kegelapan. Suaranya sempurna dengan tubuh sekeras batu dan wajah yang seksi—suara yang membuat siapapun bisa membayangkannya dalam kegelapan.

Sehun menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. "Ya, itu sudah lama." Sepuluh tahun tiga bulan. Bukan berarti Sehun menghitungnya.

Tatapannya menilai pada tubuhnya sekali lagi. Ada kesadaran dalam tatapannya bahwa Sehun tidak diharapkan. Sensasi itu yang membuatnya mengingat terlalu banyak hal.

Chanyeol cukup dekat untuk disentuh. Cukup dekat bagi Sehun untuk mencium kesegarannya, aroma maskulin yang menempel padanya.

Kedua lubang hidungnya mengembang, seolah-olah Sehun menangkap aromanya, juga.

"Kau terlihat baik, Sehun." Sekali lagi, sensasi yang berada dalam

tatapannya. Sensasi yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tahu keintiman dirinya.

Sehun berharap detak jantungnya bisa melambat.

"Tapi kau tidak disini untuk mengobrol, kan?" Dan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh darinya. Sehun melambai ke kursi yang dekat dengan mejanya dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol tadinya." Kata Chanyeol lembut saat ia menuju ke kursi kulit.

Sehun tidak melepas mantelnya. Dia hanya menariknya lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di antara alisnya. "Tidak. Kita tidak, kan? Lebih dari seks yang hot."

Bibir Sehun terbuka. Chanyeol tidak hanya mengatakan itu padanya. Senyum samarnya mengatakan bahwa ia begitu.

"Aku disini bukan untuk itu, juga." Sehun sudah hancur setelah kepergian terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol. Sehun bersandar dikursinya. Kulit kursi berbunyi di bawahnya.

"Kita akan mengalami itu lagi..."

Oh tidak, mereka tidak akan. Sehun belum siap untuk merasakan terbakar lagi.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dagunya. "Kau di sini bukan untuk basa-basi, bukan untuk seks, terus kenapa kau datang mencariku?"

Ini adalah dimana ia harus memohon. Karena tidak ada cara yang Sehun punya cukup uang di rekeningnya untuk menutupi jasanya. Tidak dengan pria yang menonjol seperti gedung pencakar langit ini dan tampak seperti baru saja berjalan dari sampul GQ. _Betapa banyak_ _hal telah berubah._

"Seseorang sedang mengawasiku."

Chanyeol diam. Sensasi terbendung di matanya saat seluruh ekspresinya langsung terjaga. "Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya." Tunggu, itu terdengar gila, bukan?

Ketika Sehun pergi ke polisi, mereka yakin melihatnya seolah-olah Sehun gila. Kamu tidak bisa merasakan seorang penguntit. Demikian mereka bilang. Sehun memperselisihkannya.

Chanyeol tidak berbicara.

Jadi Sehun yang berbicara, berbicara dengan cepat. "Aku tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku,ok? Ketika aku ke studio ku, ketika aku keluar malam..." ketegangan menyelimutinya. Pengetahuan itu secara naluriah.

"Kau berpikir seseorang sedang mengawasimu?" Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya lebih dari polisi-polisi itu.

"Aku pikir," Sehun stres menjawab balik padanya, saat kedua tangannya mengepal. "Orang itu berada di rumahku. Barang-barang yang disusun ulang. Bukan dimana aku meletakkannya. Pintuku terkunci tapi ada seseorang yang bisa memasukinya."

Sekarang Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Apa yang telah disusun ulang?"

"Pa - pakaian."

Tatapan menusuknya diwajahnya.

Sehun berbisik. "Beberapa celana dalam yang hilang. Beberapa...beberapa yang tertinggal di tempat tidurku."

"Sial."

Ya, itu persis bagaimana perasaannya. "Polisi tidak percaya yang

kurasakan. Mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda kerusakan–diapartemenku. Dan mereka pikir aku hanya kehilangan laundryku."

Tapi Sehun tahu sesuatu yang lain sedang terjadi.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terlalu kering. "Ini...ini bukan yang

pertama kalinya terjadi."

Kedua tangannya diluruskan diatas mejanya.

"Ketika aku berada di Jepang..." itu terasa seperti seumur hidup.

"Hal yang sama terjadi sebelum kecelakaanku. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemenku." Pada awalnya, sudah mulai cukup membahayakan. _Hanya dengan bunga._

"Dia mulai dengan meninggalkan bunga di kamar gantiku." Sehun pergi ke kamar gantinya setelah pertunjukan dan menemukannya menunggunya. Tidak ada catatan hanya bunga.

Chanyeol menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

Dadanya terasa sakit saat Sehun mengatakan, "Diwaktu berikutnya aku menemukan bunga-bunga itu berada di apartemenku. Di apartemenku yang terkunci."

Otot tertekuk disepanjang rahangnya. "Dan kau yakin bunga-bunga itu bukan hadiah dari seorang kekasih?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak setelah itu. Tidak sekarang juga."

Apakah Sehun memiliki seseorang yang menakutkan dirinya. Sebuah bayangan yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. "Aku datang kesini karena aku berharap bahwa salah satu agenmu mungkin bisa membantuku. Bahwa kamu bisa menetapkan seseorang untuk menindak lanjuti dan hanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak bosan padanya. Sehun selalu merasa seperti Chanyeol melihat lekat-lekat ketika ia menatapnya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berpaling.

"Polisi tidak mau membantuku. Aku berharap kau bisa." Sehun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirinya.

Saat ini banyak ketakutan yang terlibat. Tidak ada ruang untuk dibanggakan. Sehun punya rahasia yang dia tidak ceritakan pada Chanyeol, belum. "Kumohon Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau punya aku." Kata Chanyeol langsung.

Napas Sehun berhembus. "Terima kasih."

 _Beritahu Chanyeol tentang uangnya_.

"Mungkin kita bisa- kita bisa mencari solusi semacam rencana

pembayaran—"

"Persetan dengan uang." Chanyeol bangkit dari mejanya lagi. Berjalan kearah Sehun. Kepalanya miring ke belakang saat Chanyeol menatap pada Sehun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun . Menariknya berdiri. Pada sentuhannya—hanya satu sentuhan itu —kesadaran dialirkan melalui dirinya. Rona memerah dipipi Sehun. Kenangan-kenangan menegangkan tubuhnya.

Itulah caranya yang selalu ada diantara mereka. Satu sentuhan dan-

"Itu masih ada disana." Chanyeol menggertak saat pegangannya

mencengkeram tangannya. "Dan kita akan mendapatkannya, segera."

Kata-kata gelap yang merupakan sebuah janji.

"Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam

hidupmu."

Demikian juga dirinya.

~oOOo~

Oh Sehun. Pria yang pernah membintangi setiap fantasi remaja yang pernah Chanyeol miliki. Pria yang telah membuatnya menyadari betapa nafsu gelap dan liar bisa membakar.

Sehun telah kembali padanya. Berjalan tegak memasuki gedungnya. Ke dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol sudah melihat gambar Sehun dilayar keamanan. Sekali lihat dan semuanya telah berubah.

 _Sehun kembali._

Kali ini, segalanya akan berakhir secara berbeda bagi mereka. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah puas dengan Sehun.

 _Kali ini, Sehun membutuhkanku._

Mereka melangkah keluar dari gedungnya. Suara-suara dari kota langsung memenuhi telinganya—suara klakson yang menjadi bumerang dari mesin. Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol, menuju taksi disudut jalan. Chanyeol menangkap lengan Sehun dan menariknya kembali padanya.

"Kita akan mengendarai mobilku." Chanyeol sudah memanggil sopirnya.

Kendaraan ramping, hitam yang mengoda menunggu disebelah kanan. Sopirnya—yang merangkap sebagai salah satu pengawal Chanyeol—menahan pintu belakang terbuka untuk mereka.

"Kita akan menuju ke apartemennya Sehun," Chanyeol bergumam pada Kim Minseok.

Sehun ragu-ragu lalu dengan cepat menyebutkan alamat. Minseok mengangguk. Minseok telah bekerja dengan Chanyeol selama lebih dari lima tahun sekarang, dan Chanyeol percaya pria ini secara implisit.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kendaraan pertama, Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam mobil. Matanya menyipit, kenangan berkelebatan dalam benaknya, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Pintu tertutup, mengurung mereka didalamnya.

Pelindung privasi sudah ditempatnya, benar-benar menghalangi mereka dari pengamatan Minseok. Mobil menjauh dari pinggir jalan.

"Aku pikir salah satu agenmu bisa menangani hal ini. Maksudku,

kau adalah bos." Kata-katanya sedikit terlalu cepat. Sehun selalu begitu.

Berbicara dengan cepat ketika Sehun merasa gugup.

 _Itu bagus bahwa aku masih membuatnya gugup._

"Aku yakin kau tidak punya waktu luang untukku."

Sebaliknya. Chanyeol bergeser dikursi disamping Sehun. Memastikan bahwa bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Kamu tidak akan kembali ke Jepang."

Kepala Sehun tersentak kearah Chanyeol. Matanya—dalam, cokelat gelap—menatapnya. Ada warna emas di matanya yang terpendam dimata cokelatnya. Ketika ia terangsang warna emas itu akan terbakar lebih panas. Dan ketika Sehun terangsang pipinya merona, bibirnya gemetar, dan sebuah erangan akan terlepas dari bibirnya.

Oh Sehun. Porselen yang sempurna. Begitu halus bahkan Chanyeol pernah khawatir gairahnya mungkin akan mememarkannya. Chanyeol masih khawatir karena hal yang Sehun inginkan darinya...

 _Aku bukan seorang bocah lagi._

Chanyeol sudah menahan dengannya terlalu lama. Rambut hitamnya yang halus. Ketika Sehun menari, rambutnya dibiarkan basah, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat lebih tajam.

Ketika Sehun menari...

Sehun membuat Chanyeol sakit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lagi bagiku di Jepang." Suaranya tenang. Bukan Sehun.

Sehun berbicara dengan rasa humor dan terasa hidup. Tetapi ketika Sehun memasuki kantornya, akhirnya kembali padanya, ada ketakutan dalam suaranya—dan di matanya. "Aku mengalami...kecelakaan."

"Aku tahu." Kisahnya telah ada diseluruh berita. Seorang Penari prima yang multitalenta terjebak dalam kecelakaan mobilnya dimalam badai. Sehun sudah menari ribuan kali. Sehun bersinar dipanggung Jepang. Dan Sehun hampir tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Chanyeol memaksa menghirup udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Jangan berpikir tentang hal itu. Sehun ada di sini.

"Aku sudah terapi fisik pada kakiku." Berkata dengan suram saat

dagunya—yang agak runcing— mendongak.

"Aku bisa menari, hanya saja tidak seperti...tidak seperti sebelumnya."Sehun menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Panggung itu tidak untukku lagi."

"Itu sebabnya kau pulang ke rumah?"

Rumah. Satu-satunya rumah yang pernah Sehun punya—itu bersamanya.

Dua anak asuh. Terombang-ambing melalui prosedur berkali-kali. Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol ketika dia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Sehun sendiri sudah lima belas tahun.

"Itu sebabnya aku pulang ke Seoul," Sehun menyetujuinya dengan suara serak. "Aku menabung untuk membuka sebuah studio. Aku akan mengajar di sini. Aku masih bisa melakukan itu."

Sehun dengan menari telah mengeluarkannya dari kemiskinan. Di studio yang terang benderang dan panggung di Jepang. Menari telah memberinya sebuah kehidupan baru. Dan membawanya pergi dari Chanyeol.

"Uang adalah sebuah masalah." Sehun tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol ingin mata Sehun menatapnya. Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Sehun. Meraih tangannya. Itu yang membuat tatapan Sehun segera kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membayarmu," Kata Sehun. "Aku bisa melakukannya, hanya saja beri aku beberapa waktu."

Tingkatannya—untuk agen junior terbarunya. Bukan untuk jasa pribadinya karena Chanyeol tidak pergi ke lapangan lagi—tiga ratus satu jam. "Kita akan menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol punya banyak rencana untuk Sehun.

Jari-jari Chanyeol terjalin dengan jari Sehun. Tangannya menangkupnya. Kulitnya kasar dan gelap, kecokelatan dari waktu ia menghabiskan dibawah sinar matahari. Tangan Sehun pucat, hampir rapuh. Jadi sangat mudah patah.

Bukankah Chanyeol selalu memikirkan tentang Sehun? Dari saat pertama Chanyeol melihat Sehun, ketika dia bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu, mendengar teriakan ketakutannya...

 _Jangan, tolong jangan!_

Sehun sudah diselamatkan oleh dirinya.

Dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun berbisik.

"Caranya menjalankannya."

Bulu matanya panjang. Mata cokelat gelapnya begitu seksi. Napasnya berhembus sedikit terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak yakin bahkan kau masih mengingatku."

 _Hanya setiap menit._ Ada beberapa hal seorang pria tidak bisa

lupakan.

"Kau seharusnya datang padaku lebih cepat." Chanyeol benci Memikirkan Sehun diluar sana, ketakutan. Sendirian.

"Terakhir kali kita berbicara," suara Sehun terasa membelainya tepat diatasnya. "Kau bilang untuk segera cepat keluar dari kehidupanmu. Kembali itu tidak mudah."

Mobil melambat.

Rahang Chanyeol terkunci. _Kau tidak akan lolos begitu mudah saat ini._

"Aku pikir kita sudah sampai," kata Sehun dan menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya."Kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih."

Bagus. Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkannya bersama beberapa bajingan lainnya. Tatapan Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa, Sehun."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol..."

Namanya terdengar serak dari gumamannya. Penolakan dan keinginan semuanya terikat bersama. Bibirnya terlalu dekat. Sehun beraroma sangat baik. Manis vanila. Cukup bagus untuk dimakan.

Chanyeol merenggut mulut Sehun. Tidak dengan lemah lembut dan pelan-pelan. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi pria semacam itu. Chanyeol tahu dia bukan tipe kekasih yang lembut. Chanyeol berjuang untuk setiap suatu yang ia miliki. Dia terus

memperjuangkannya.

Lidahnya didorong ke dalam mulut Sehun. Rasanya bahkan lebih manis daripada aromanya. Bibirnya lembut dan memabukkan, dan Sehun membalas ciumannya. Sebuah erangan pelan naik ke tenggorokannya, dan lidahnya menyelusuri dengan mudah padanya.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang mengajarinya bagaimana berciuman.

Dan bercinta.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, menginginkan lebih, jauh lebih banyak dari Sehun daripada yang Chanyeol bisa dapatkan. Sehun datang padanya karena ia takut, tapi Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada ketakutannya. Chanyeol menginginkan gairahnya, dia menginginkan diri Sehun.

Sehun menarik diri. Bibirnya basah dan merah karena mulutnya. Candunya. Salah satu yang Chanyeol tak pernah bisa tinggalkan. Tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang dia punya, tak peduli berapa banyak pasangan yang hadir ke tempat tidurnya. Sehun adalah salah satu yang dia inginkan, salah satu yang Chanyeol akan miliki.

Ada harga untuk semua yang ada didunia ini. Chanyeol tahu pelajaran itu dengan baik. Sehun harus membayarnya. Jadi dia harus membayarnya juga.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus Sehun mampu membayarnya kali ini. Sehun hampir melompat dari mobil ketika Chanyeol melepaskannya. Chanyeol keluar perlahan-lahan. Terlalu sadar akan rasa sakit baginya, dan rasa gairah yang tidak akan menghilang.

Sinar matahari menyinarinya. Awal musim semi, tapi masih dingin karena posisi kotanya. Chanyeol mengabaikan rasa dingin dan menatap pada kompleks apartemen. Bangunan tua, wilayah kumuh kebanyakan berada tepat diluar kota.

Saat Sehun berada di Jepang, tempat tinggalnya jauh lebih besar— begitu dekat dengan penerangan Broadway. Tagihan rumah sakit telah mengambil banyak uangnya. Sehun tahu itu. Chanyeol tahu jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Sehun sadari.

"Tunggu di sini." Dia memberitahu Minseok lalu Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun ke gedung.

Keamanan di apartemennya itu tidak ada. Siapapun bisa berjalan tepat di... Dan mereka melakukannya.

"Aku berada di lantai tiga," kata Sehun.

Lantai paling atas.

"Lift sedang diperbaiki sekarang, jadi..." Sehun berbalik ke tangga.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak. "Bisakah kakimu melakukan pendakian itu?"

Bahu Sehun tersentak. Ah, itu dia. Harga dirinya yang sengit. Salah satu hal yang dimiliki begitu menariknya kepadanya.

"Ya, aku bisa mengatasinya." Dan Sehun tidak melihat ke belakang saat mulai menaiki tangga. Tapi Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun menempel sedikit terlalu rapat pada pegangan tangga.

Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan mudah menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka, dan ia tetap satu tangga dibelakangnya, sepanjang jalan sampai di atas. Tatapannya memperhatikan segalanya. Cat yang mengelupas di dinding. Lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Lampu yang tidak menyala sama sekali.

 _Brengsek_.

Lalu mereka berada di lantai tiga. Ada tiga pintu lain di lantai itu,tapi Sehun membawanya ke apartemen 301. Chanyeol menghentikannya sebelum Sehun bisa meletakkan kuncinya digembok. Chanyeol membungkuk, memeriksa gembok tua warna keemasan. Tidak ada tanda awal mula untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang telah mencoba untuk mencongkelnya. Disana tidak ada tanda-tanda gangguan sama sekali.

Chanyeol mundur, Sehun membuka pintu dengan suara berderit, engsel kuno dan jelas sekali membutuhkan minyak, Sehun bergegas masuk, hanya sedikit tersandung sebelum Sehun menyalakan lampu.

Apartemen itu kecil tapi sangat Sehun. Warna-warna cerah menghiasi dinding, mebel yang nyaman mengisi interiornya. Tirainya ditarik mendekat jendela. Membiarkan cahayanya mengisi ruangan.

Tempatnya beraroma Sehun.

Chanyeol maju ke arah jendela. Perangkat gawat darurat mengarah disepanjang jalan sampai lantai apartemennya. Jendelanya terkunci, dan lagi,Chanyeol tidak melihat tanda-tanda gangguan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Sehun berdiri beberapa kaki dibelakangnya. "Detektif—Kim— tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kerusakan, juga. Tapi aku bilang padamu, seseorang telah berada disini."

"Apakah aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mempercayaimu?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Bawa aku ke kamar tidurmu."

Sehun bergerak mundur selangkah.

"Itu dimana dia perginya, bukan?" Chanyeol tidak membiarkan emosi memasuki suaranya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk emosi.

Sehun berputar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit. Ia membuka pintu lain, "Ini...di sini."

Chanyeol melewatinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sempit. Tempat tidur dari kayu tua berkaki empat. Sebuah laci—yang telah dicat biru cerah—menunggu untuk dibuang. Sebuah meja rias berdiri di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada yang tampak terganggu di kamarnya.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau pikir dia ada di sini?"

"Tadi malam," kata Sehun saat tatapannya ke tempat tidur. "Ketika aku pulang tadi malam, pakaian dalamku tertinggal ditempat tidur."

Chanyeol menatap tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya disana." Lanjut Sehun dengan suara

tercekat. "Aku tahu aku tidak meninggalkannya di sana. Ada orang yang memainkan beberapa jenis permainan denganku."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu permainan." Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat tidur dan kembali pada Sehun.

Sehun belum beranjak dari pintu.

"Aku pikir seseorang menguntitmu." Chanyeol berhenti. "Seseorang seperti ini bisa sangat, sangat berbahaya."

Tatapan mata Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Membobol masuk ke rumahmu, untuk mengikutimu..." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Kedengarannya seperti pria yang terpaku padamu."

"Kau bisa menemukannya, kan?"

"Aku bisa. Agenku akan mengawasi tempatmu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan masuk ke sini lagi."

Napas Sehun berhembus keluar. "Terima kasih."

"Aku akan mendapatkan kunci yang lebih baik untuk pintu dan jendelamu." Chanyeol akan melakukannya lebih daripada itu.

"Kau akan aman di sini."

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau akan lebih aman..." Chanyeol harus mengatakannya. "Jika kau pulang ke rumah bersamaku."

Mata Sehun melebar. "Chanyeol..."

"Ini tidak seperti akan menjadi pertama kalinya, Sehun."

Chanyeol mundur. Punggungnya membentur kusen pintu. "Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu...untuk itu."

Itu. Badai dari nafsu, kebutuhan dan keinginan yang telah dikonsumsi mereka sebelumnya. Hasrat yang tak terkendali hampir menghancurkan mereka berdua.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Chanyeol. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

Itu bukan semua yang Sehun inginkan. Tapi Chanyeol akan memberinya saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun akan datang padanya.

 _Aku tahu kelemahannya._

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai perlindunganmu. Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk teman...lamaku." Sekali lagi tubuhnya menyentuh saat melewatinya.

Ketegangan berputar padanya saat Chanyeol menuju ke lorong.

"Kita, pernah sekali."

Suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"Kita berteman sebelum kita menjadi sesuatu yang lebih." Katanya lembut seperti bisikan.

Ya, mereka berteman, tapi mereka sudah kehilangannya, lama sekali.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan teleponnya saat menuju pintu depan. Segera setelah pintu depan tertutup, dia menuntut, "Aku ingin agen diapartemen Oh Sehun." Alamatnya datang darinya dengan suara yang kasar.

"Kunci baru. Kamera video dan alarm masuk." Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki alarm. "Aku ingin satu tim pengawas tempat ini."

Chanyeol ingat cara tangannya telah mencengkeram pegangan tangga. "Dan aku ingin lift dibenahi." Perintahnya akan ditaati. Stafnya merespon dengan cepat permintaannya.

Chanyeol bukan anak terbuang dan tak punya uang lagi. Chanyeol memiliki kekuasaan sekarang.

Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu Sehun yang terutup. Dia memiliki kekuasaan dan dia akan menggunakannya.

~oOOo~

Mimpi itu hadir lagi. Menyergapnya ketika Chanyeol lelah atau ketika dia memikirkan Sehun terlalu banyak. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kembali di rumah tua itu. Salah satu atapnya merosot dengan karpet yang telah usang. Lain rumah. Lain tempat.

Malam pertamanya disana.

" _Kumohon, jangan_..."

Suara itu telah memanggilnya.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri sebelum ia berpikir dua kali. Berdiri dan dalam perjalanan padanya.

Mimpi itu mengambil alih.

 _Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kayu, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar tidur yang sempit. Dia tidak melihat orang yang ketika mereka membawanya ke rumah itu sebelumnya. Dua orang di atas tempat tidur. Anak laki-laki—"saudara" barunya, Kris. Yang lainnya_

 _adalah bocah manis...yang bermata sedih. bocah manis yang terlalu malu berbicara dengannya sebelumnya._

 _Tapi Chanyeol yakin suaranya telah menjadi salah satu panggilan padanya, memohon, "Tolong, jangan."_

 _Dia tidak bicara lagi. Tidak menangis, tidak memohon. Karena tangannya Kris menguasai mulutnya._

 _"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? " Chanyeol menuntut._

 _"Keluar bro, keluar!" Bentak Kris kembali, tapi suaranya tetap rendah._

 _Jadi, orangtuanya tidak akan mendengar?_

 _Tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada bocah manis itu. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Satu tangan Kris menguasai mulutnya dan satu tangannya lagi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang kecil ketempat tidur._

 _Kemarahan telah menguasai Chanyeol. "Lepaskan dia, sekarang."_

 _"Keluar," Kris bicara lagi. "Atau aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Ini adalah rumahku. Aku bilang_

 _apa—"_

 _Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Chanyeol merobohkan pria itu darinya. Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kris. Lagi dan lagi. Tulangnya patah. Darah menyembur. Chanyeol terus memukulinya._

 _"Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya." Suaranya. Kedua tangannya_

 _padanya._

Mata Chanyeol terbuka saat mimpi—masa lalunya—itu lenyap. Tangannya mengepal. Sehun membutuhkannya lagi.

Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya.

~oOOo~

Sehun menatap pada bayangannya. Terlalu pucat. Terlalu kurus. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang bintang yang menjadi pusat sorotan lampu.

 _Itu bukan aku._

Kadang, Sehun tidak yakin dia pernah benar-benar menjadi pria itu. Tangannya menggapai pegangan dinding. Dia memasangnya sendiri. Baru saja memposisikan cermin-cermin itu beberapa saat lalu. Tepat setelah Sehun selesai mengecatnya.

Menyelesaikannya—sendiri. Ada kebanggaan suram dalam pencapaiannya. Sehun bekerja keras dan menghadapi banyak kesulitan untuk tempat ini.

Studio telah mengambil uang terakhirnya. Sehun menguras depositonya dan membayar sewa selama setengah tahun. Sehun tahu kesempatan itu—enam bulan yang berharga—adalah peluangnya.

Untuk melakukan sesuatu. Untuk mengembalikan hidupnya. Studio adalah Sehun. Dan ia akan membuat studio ini bekerja. Hanya saja bayangan yang menatap ke arahnya di cermin itu yang

tidak tampak begitu yakin.

Sehun bangkit ke jari-jari kakinya, mengabaikan rasa berdenyutan dibetis kirinya. Denyutan itu akan segera beralih menjadi sakit. Tapi dia mengabaikan itu, juga. Sehun sudah terbiasa mengabaikan rasa sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Itu adalah aturan pertama menari. Jika kau ingin lebih baik, kau harus bekerja keras meskipun itu menyakitkan. Jika badan mu lemah, kau harus mengabaikan kelemahan itu. Kau menari sampai kakimu berdarah. Kemudian kau pergi ke panggung dan menari lagi.

Kedua lengannya terentang. Punggungnya melengkung. Kelas dansa pertamanya akan dimulai dalam tiga hari. Itu akan memberinya cukup waktu untuk-

Lampu mati. Semua lampu mati sekaligus. Menjerumuskannya

dalam gelap total. Tumitnya menginjak lantai kayu. _Saklar otomatis itu_.

Sialan, masalah yang sama ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat itu pada siang hari dan sinar matahari bisa menerobos melaui jendela, memberikan penerangan yang cukup baginya untuk melihat.

Tapi sekarang, keadaannya malam hari yang akan semakin gelap gulita. Sehun meneruskan tangannya pada pegangan dinding saat dia menuju ke pintu. Manajer gedung sudah berjanji padanya untuk memperbaiki masalah ini.

 _Ini tidak di perbaiki_. Ini... Desiran suara samar terdengar ditelinganya. Seperti sepatu. Melangkah dengan cepat.

Sehun membeku. "Apakah...ada orang di sana?"

Ketika Sehun meninggalkan apartemennya, anak buah Chanyeol telah memasang kunci baru dan sistem alarm. Salah satu anak buahnya bahkan mengikutinya ke studio tari. Sehun seharusnya aman.

Lantai berderit. Sehun kenal suara deritan itu. Itu adalah satu titik rusak di dekat pintu depan. Tiap kali dia memasuki studio, melangkah di tempat itu lantai berderit dibawahnya.

 _Sehun tidak sendirian._

Sehun berhenti menuju pintu. Sebaliknya, dia mundur, dengan cepat.

"Sehun..." sebuah suara serak menyebut namanya.

Memutar tubuh. Sehun berlari dari suara serak itu. Tapi Sehun berlari tidak jauh. Dua tangan kasar meraihnya, mengunci erat dan memeluk perutnya. Sehun memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan menyentak-nyentakkan tubuhnya—tangan-tangan itu memeluknya begitu erat, begitu sakit.

" _Aku telah mengawasi_..." Suaranya masih serak. Sebuah suara serak yang mengerikan. Pria ini lebih besar darinya. Jadi lebih besar dan lebih kuat. Dan dia memeluknya dengan mudah ketika Sehun menggeliat melawannya. Tapi pria itu tidak membekap mulutnya. Itu adalah kesalahannya.

" _Tolong aku_!" Sehun menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa.

Agen Chanyeol itu sedang berada diluar. Dia pasti mendengarnya. Dia pasti— Penyerangnya membanting Sehun ke cermin. Kacanya pecah dan berserakan di sekitarnya. Jari-jarinya membungkam mulut Sehun.

Mengingatkannya tentang mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya yang tidak pernah berhenti. Kepalanya sakit, tepat dimana ia telah membentur cermin. Pegangan kayu itu disembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. Nafas pria itu meniup daun telinganya.

"Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya," katanya dalam suara rendah dan kasar.

Sehun mengangkat lututnya. Mencoba untuk menendang kepangkal paha pria itu namun tidak mengenainya. Saat suara langkah-langkah kaki berderap kearahnya.

Ah! Langkah kaki—dan cahaya?

"Tuan Oh?"

Sehun berpegangan erat pada pegangan itu. Tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menahannya saat itu. _Pria itu ada di sini._

 _Dia ada_ _di sini._

Sinar lampu senter mengenai wajahnya. "Tuan Oh apa yang telah terjadi? Aku mendengar kau menangis minta tolong."

Itu penjaganya—Kim Minseok. Dia mengenali suara dalam dan samar itu aksen Alabama. Jika dia bisa bergerak, Sehun pasti akan memeluk pria ini saat itu juga. Sebaliknya, ia berhasil mengatakan. "Dia ada di sini!"

Lampu senternya segera diarahkan pada ruangan itu. Membelah kegelapan. Tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun.

"Dia (pria)?" Minseok bertanya padanya saat ia mendekat. Lengannya memeluknya.

" _Dia ada di sini,_ " Sehun berkata lagi.

Chanyeol telah memperingatkannya, dia telah memberitahunya...

 _Dia berbahaya_.

Dan Chanyeol benar. Jika Minseok tidak ada disana, apa yang akan penyerang pria itu lakukan?

"Sehun?"

Suara dalam yang familiar itu, dia tegang dalam pelukan lengan Minseok. Chanyeol. Lampu telah menyala kembali saat itu, menyinari dengan keterangan yang hampir menyakiti matanya.

Chanyeol bergegas mendekatinya. Dia menarik Sehun dari Minseok. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Dia bilang ada seseorang di sini." Minseok tampaknya hanya memperhatikan pecahan kaca.

"Cepat. selidiki!" Chanyeol memerintahkan sambil menarik Sehun lebih dekat padanya. "Aku akan mengurusnya."

Pecahan cermin yang hancur telah berserakan di lantai. Mereka berderak di bawah sepatu Chanyeol yang mahal. Minseok bergegas menjauh dari mereka. Ketika dia berlari, Sehun melihat pistol ditangannya.

Nafasnya tercekat. _Kenapa ini terjadi?_

Jari-jari Chanyeol menelusuri rambutnya. Dia menggeram. "Sialan,kau bisa mengalami gegar otak."

Apakah ada benjolan dikepalanya. Yang membuatnya pusing dan mual. Tunggu, apakah itu gegar otak?

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol sudah mengangkatnya ke dalam dua lengannya yang kuat. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan mudah. Seolah-olah berat badannya tidak ada sama sekali. Dan dia bergegas menuju ke pintu.

Kemudian mereka berada di luar. Udara segar menerpanya,mendorong kembali sebagian dari rasa mual, tapi tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi ketakutannya. Ketakutan yang jauh terlalu kuat dari cengkeraman pada dirinya.

Chanyeol membawanya menuju jaguar gelap. Dia membuka pintu dan mendudukkan Sehun dikursi penumpang. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi."

Chanyeol tidak melihat Sehun dalam sepuluh tahun. Jadi mengapa Sehun begitu senang saat Chanyeol ada disana dengannya? "Aku sedang berlatih...kemudian lampunya padam. Aku - aku pikir itu karena korsleting listrik. Korsleting listrik ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan- "

Chanyeol menangkup dagu Sehun ditangannya. "Kapan orang itu datang?"

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ketika itu sudah gelap. Aku mendengar lantai yang berderit, dan aku tahu dia ada disana." Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang—terlalu kering. "Aku mencoba untuk lari, tapi ia

menangkapku."

"Apakah dia..." kata-kata Chanyeol yang menggertak. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip saat Sehun mengingat-ingat. "Dia membanting kepalaku ke cermin. Minseok datang...sebelum dia melakukan hal lain."

 _Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya._

Kedua tangan Chanyeol gemetar. Dia mengepalkannya menjadi tinju dipangkuannya.

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, aku—"

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit," kata Chanyeol, kata-katanya menggertak marah. "Kau telah mengalami gegar otak. Kau harus diperiksa."

"Bos!" Minseok bergegas kearah mereka. "Aku sudah menyelidiki gedungnya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana."

Tatapan Sehun melongok ke jalan. Disana ada bangunan-bangunan lain. Beberapa toko didekatnya. Tapi semuanya sudah tutup dimalam hari.

"Tetap disini. Minta bantuan tambahan ditempat kejadian," perintah Chanyeol pada Minseok. "Aku mau bajingan itu. Dan kita akan mendapatkannya."

Kemudian Chanyeol membanting pintunya tertutup. Sehun mengawasi Chanyeol melalui jendela, benjolan-benjolan dingin meningkat dikulitnya. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Minseok. Membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sehun dengar.

Benjolan dingin semakin memburuk. Sehun merasa begitu dingin. Begitu sangat kedinginan. Chanyeol berbalik dari Minseok dan berjalan kembali kearahnya. Pintu pengemudi dibuka. Chanyeol meluncur masuk ke dalam kendaraan, dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

 _Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya._

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa berhenti berbisik dipikiran Sehun. Mesin mobil meraung hidup. Dan jaguarnya membelah malam hari. Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Minseok berdiri disana. Menatap mereka.

Studionya terang benderang, setiap lampunya berpijar. Dan monster yang berada dalam gelap itu—ia telah lama pergi.

 _Tapi dia akan kembali._

Udara dingin mencekam. Menembus sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

~oOOo~

"Sudah pasti gegar otak," kata dokter saat menyorotkan cahaya pada mata Sehun.

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada. Dia mundur kebelakang sehingga dokter memeriksa Sehun. Tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan yang sempit itu. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood membiarkan Sehun keluar dari pandangannya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu tinggal semalaman untuk observasi," kata Dokter Lee saat ia menurunkan cahayanya. "Ini tindakan pencegahan dalam situasi seperti ini—"

"Tidak," kata Sehun, yang langsung menolak kata-kata dokter. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau menyadari bagimana bahayanya gegar otak." Dokter berbicara dengan hati-hati, masih disamping tempat tidur dengan tenang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen mengurusnya dengan begitu mudah. "Cidera otak tidak bisa ditebak. Gegar otakmu tampaknya ringan sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana jika kamu kejang ditengah malam? Bagaimana jika kamu jatuh...adakah orang yang dirumah yang bisa menolongmu?"

Tatapan Sehun berpindah pada Chanyeol, lalu kembali ke dokter. "Aku—aku akan baik-baik saja."

 _Sehun akan sendirian._

Dokter menoleh kebelakang pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pasiennya," Sehun mengingatkannya.

Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan kemarahan dalam suaranya. Sebelumnya, Sehun ketakutan. Chanyeol sudah gemetar ketika ia pertama kali bergegas masuk ke studio itu. Minseok seharusnya menjaganya lebih baik. Agen yang kacau.

 _Tidak, aku yang kacau. Seharusnya aku yang terus di dekatnya._

Terlalu banyak waktu yang telah terbuang.

"Apakah kau... berhubungan dengan pasien?" Dokter bertanya pada Chanyeol. Jelas berusaha untuk mencari tahu hubungan Chanyeol dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan sendirian."

Suatu ketegangan mereda diwajah dokter. "Kau harus menjaganya tetap terjaga. Mengawasinya sepanjang malam."

"Chanyeol..." Sehun mulai.

"Anggap saja masalah ini selesai." Kata Chanyeol.

Dokter mengangguk. Tampak bersyukur. "Aku akan menyiapkan surat perintah keluar rumah sakit."

Tapi kemudian Sehun ragu-ragu. "Kau akan memantaunya?"

"Sedekat mungkin." Chanyeol berjanji.

Dokter bergegas keluar dari ruangan, dan Chanyeol menuju ke meja pemeriksaan. Dia mengunci matanya dengan Sehun. Melupakan tentang dokter. "Ini adalah cara mainnya. Kau ikut denganku atau kau bermalam di sini?"

Pipi Sehun merah merona. "Aku sudah masuk rumah sakit cukup lama. Setelah kecelakaan, aku berminggu-minggu terapi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menekan ke meja pemeriksaan dikedua

sisinya. "Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku."

Sehun yang berjalan masuk ke kantornya. Untuk kembali padanya. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan mundur.

"Pria misterius itu sudah bergerak cepat." Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

Ruangan berbau seperti antiseptik, tapi Sehun beraroma vanila yang manis. Chanyeol cukup dekat untuk melihat warna keemasan dimata Sehun.

"Dia menyelinap melewati penjagaku. Dia mendapatkanmu. Dia menyakitimu." Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sampai si brengsek itu keluar dari jalanan." kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar dipintu. Chanyeol menoleh lewat bahunya.

"Aku detektif Kim Jongin!" terdengar suara memanggil. "Sehun, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya kapan polisi akan datang?

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah menangani kasusku," Sehun bergumam. "Dokter-dokter itu...mereka pasti menelpon polisi."

"Kau diserang." Chanyeol tahu itu akan menjadi pembicaraan yang standar.

"Aku kira dia mempercayaiku sekarang," Sehun berkata dengan

tegang.

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali padanya. Sehun dibalut dalam salah satu pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau. Sehun tampak begitu rapuh duduk dimeja itu. Matanya sayu. Rambutnya adalah tirai gelap diwajahnya.

"Sehun!" Detektif Jongin memanggilnya lagi.

Dan sebelum Sehun bisa merespon. Pria ini mulai membuka pintu. Chanyeol bergerak cepat begitu pintunya terbuka, ia tepat berada dijalannya polisi.

Kim Jongin tersentak berhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol. "Siapa kau?"

Alis Chanyeol naik saat dia mempelajari detektif ini. Berumur awal tiga puluhan, berambut cokelat terang, sehat, dan dengan tatapan gelap yang hangat ketika mengamati dari balik bahu Chanyeol dan terfokus pada Sehun. Pria ini seketika menempatkan Chanyeol ke tepi.

"Aku temannya Sehun," jawab Chanyeol sederhana.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu orang lain akan mendengar nada posesif yang kasar dari suaranya. Jongin melangkah disekelilingnya. Tampak fokus sepenuhnya pada Sehun. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Sehun dipaksakan. Itu hampir tidak mengangkat bibirnya. "Hanya sebuah benjolan dikepala. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian detektif ini benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya dan

memeluknya. Chanyeol tegang. Pekerjaan polisi macam apa itu? Detektif itu sudah jauh terlalu jauh dengan Sehun, terutama bagi seorang pria yang tidak percaya ceritanya tentang seorang penguntit.

"Serangan merubah hal," Jongin mengatakan saat jari-jarinya meraba buku-buku jari Sehun. "Ini adalah serangan. Aku bisa mendapatkan tim di—"

"Tim ku sudah siap di studionya," kata Chanyeol saat ia kembali ke sisi Sehun.

Jongin masih menahan tangannya. Masih menatap Sehun dengan penuh minat. Masih membuat Chanyeol jengkel dengan tingkat yang menakutkan. "Tapi pasukanmu tentunya boleh bergabung untuk perburuan."

"Tim mu?" Jongin mengulangi saat keningnya berkerut. Kemudian tatapannya—yang cokelat keruh—kembali pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu namamu."

Karena dia tidak diacuhkan. Sekarang ia, dengan senang hati. "Park Chanyeol." Dengan sengaja, meraih tangan Sehun dari detektif itu.

Jongin mundur selangkah. "Park Securities?"

"Ya."

Jongin bersiul dan menoleh kembali pada Sehun. "Kau menyewanya untuk melindungimu?"

Sebelum Sehun bisa menjawab, Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku tak mengerti. Jika Park Securities berada dikasus ini, kenapa dia bisa terluka? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi yang terbaik diwilayahnya?"

Genggamannya pada Sehun semakin erat, "Jika kita mengajukan pertanyaan, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan pribadi...seperti kenapa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat? Seseorang telah menguntit Sehun selama berminggu-minggu."

Tidak. Lebih lama lagi jika Sehun sudah diawasi di Jepang.

"Karena tidak ada bukti," Jongin mendesis. "Tapi aku sudah mencoba,oke? Aku mengirim patroli lebih banyak kerumahnya. Aku mampir setiap kali aku bisa. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengawasi Sehun."

Orang ini ingin lebih dari sekedar menjaga dan mengawasi Sehun. Itu sangat jelas bagi Chanyeol. Ekspresi detektif itu terlalu intens ketika dia melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan khawatir, detektif," kata Chanyeol suaranya datar, "Aku akan terus mengawasinya dari sekarang."

Sehun mengamati diantara mereka. Bibirnya mengencang. "Aku hanya ingin orang ini tertangkap, oke? Aku ingin dia berhenti!"

Sehun menjauhi Chanyeol dan bergeser dari meja pemeriksaan. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, Chanyeol ada disana menahannya, berjaga-jaga.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang telah terjadi," Jongin memberitahunya, membungkukkan bahunya saat bersandar didekatnya.

 _Mundur_. Sehun tidak butuh polisi mengerumuninya.

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, karena tidak ada orang lain yang membantunya. Detektif ini tidak segera melangkah dengan cepat dan bermain sebagai pahlawan.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan." Pakaian rumah sakit merosot dari bahu kanannya dan Sehun mencoba untuk segera menariknya kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku sedang bekerja distudioku. Lampunya mati. Aku–aku mendengar deritan lantai dan tahu-tahu ada seseorang ada disana. Aku mencoba untuk lari tapi p-pria itu menangkapku."

Chanyeol mengetatkan gigi gerahamnya sementara Sehun berbicara.

 _Bajingan, aku akan membuatmu membayarnya._

"Dia?" Jongin menyambar pada pemilihan kata. "Kau yakin itu seorang laki-laki?"

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya." Tatapan Sehun berpindah pada Chanyeol.

Dia kuat, besar...setinggi badannya Chanyeol. Tubuhnya melengkung diatas tubuhku ketika dia–dia memelukku menghadapnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol menginginkannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menginginkan Sehun berada dirumahnya, dimana ia bisa melindunginya.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Jongin menekan. "Apakah kau mendengar setiap jenis aksen dalam suaranya? Apakah dia–"

"Tidak ada aksen." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit meringis. "Dia hanya berbisik padaku."

Jongin terhenti. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, _'dia akan menjadi satu-satunya'_ ," Sehun memberitahu mereka, suaranya serak. Dia berkedip cepat, seolah-olah melawan air mata. "Itu semua yang dia katakan padaku, oke?" Perkataannya terucap dengan terburu-buru.

"Berbisik bahwa dia akan menjadi satu-satunya. Kemudian agennya Chanyeol bergegas masuk dan–dan pria itu melepasku."

"Setelah dia membanting kepalamu ke kaca," Chanyeol menambahkan,kata-katanya menghancurkannya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia membanting kepalaku ke kaca sebelum ia memberiku janji kecilnya." Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya diperutnya. Menatap pada Chanyeol.

"Bawa aku pulang," kata Sehun. "Bawa aku pulang denganmu."

Ya, tentu saja.

Dokter dan seorang perawat menuju ke ruangan kemudian. Dokter melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memastikan dia aman malam ini." Setiap malam.

Chanyeol dan detektif Jongin keluar ruangan sementara perawat membantu Sehun ganti baju. Chanyeol akan lebih senang lagi melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri—melihat Sehun telanjang adalah salah satu hal favoritnya—tapi ia perlu menyingkirkan keraguan atau perasaan tidak enak dengan detektif.

Dan tampaknya pria itu ingin menyingkirkan keraguan dan perasaan tidak enak dengannya juga. Begitu pintu ditutup dibelakang mereka, Jongin berbalik arah ke Chanyeol, "Apa permainanmu?"

Chanyeol membiarkan alisnya naik. "Aku tidak memainkan sebuah game."

"Dua hari yang lalu, Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak terlibat dengan siapapun. Dia tidak punya keluarga dikota ini, tidak ada teman-teman dekat..." Jongin menghela nafas dengan kasar saat ia melotot pada Chanyeol. "Sekarang, kau berdiri disini, mengatakan kau adalah _'teman lamanya'_ dan membawanya pulang bermalam."

Ya, itu persis apa yang dia lakukan. Bukankah detektif itu jeli sekali?

"Sehun tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Setelah kecelakaannya di Jepang, Aku pikir itu dapat dimengerti." Ia tidak suka berpikir tentang kecelakaannya, tidak suka untuk mengingat— "Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, Park."

Jempol buat detektif Kim Jongin ini. "Kebanyakan orang di Seoul tahu tentangku..."

"Kau punya uang. Semua itu berasal dari para klien."

Ya. Ya. Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia terlahir menjadi anak miskin dijalanan.

"Dan kau punya koneksi yang membahayakan."

"Koneksi keamanan tidaklah menyenangkan," Gumamnya.

Mata Jongin menyipit. "Kau berprofil tinggi. Kau menangani kasus-kasus besar. Kau tidak terdaftar sebagai pengawal beberapa orang."

Jika detektif ini terus mendorong, ia akan menemukan bagaimana sulitnya Chanyeol bisa menahan diri. "Ini bukanlah tentang beberapa orang," kata Chanyeol.

Waktu gilirannya untuk berbicara. "Ini tentang Sehun, dan aku jamin, dimanapun dia berada, aku sangat terlibat."

"Kau tidak ada dua hari yang lalu," Jongin membalas.

"Dua hari yang lalu..." Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan dan berjuang untuk menahan amarahnya. "Itu pasti dulu ketika kau berpatroli, melakukan giliranmu di sekitar tempatnya."

"Ya," desis Jongin. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya-"

"Dan sekarang aku disini untuk membantumu melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Kau tampak seperti kau berada disini untuk menidurinya." Kata katanya rendah, kasar. _Cemburu_?

Chanyeol melangkah kearah Jongin. Orang itu hampir setinggi badannya, dan meskipun Jongin adalah seorang polisi, dia tampak lembut menurut Chanyeol dan itu menegaskan bahwa orang ini hampir tidak melihat dengan jelas kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

 _Aku telah melihat cukup banyak._

Cukup untuk menghargai cahaya yang datang padanya. Jongin menunjuk jari telunjuknya pada Chanyeol. _Kesalahan fatal—cara_ _itu bisa membuat jari itu patah._

"Aku punya seorang korban sedang di untit," Bentak Jongin. "Serangan pada dirinya—dan tiba-tiba, aku punya orang baru—

tunggu sebentar, maaf, seorang _'_ _teman lama_ _'_ —yang baru saja

memasuki arena. Dua hari yang lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia

tidak memiliki satu orangpun." Jongin terus mengomel tentang dua hari kebelakang.

"Dia punya seseorang," Chanyeol memberitahunya, menjaga suaranya datar dengan upaya monumental. "Dan sampai si brengsek yang mengejarnya itu tertangkap, Sehun tinggal bersama ku. Jadi, jika kau perlu menghubunginya," Chanyeol memberinya senyum terpaksa. "Temui aku."

Pintu terbuka dibelakang mereka. Sehun duduk dikursi roda, dan dia tentunya tidak terlihat senang. "Mereka bilang aku harus keluar dalam hal ini." Kedua tangannya menepuk roda. "Beberapa jenis aturan rumah sakit."

"Masalah tanggung jawab." Kata dokter. "Aku beritahu kau, ini—"

"Prosedural. Benar." Tangan Sehun diangkat dan terkepal dipangkuannya. Tatapan paniknya terkunci pada Chanyeol. "Aku harus ke luar dari sini."

"Sayang,, aku mengerti."

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia bergerak ke belakang kursi roda. Mendorongnya dengan hati-hati. Roda berputar di kursinya.

"Sehun!"

Detektif Kim Jongin adalah seorang yang brengsek, dan dia baru saja menyentakkan saraf terakhir Chanyeol. Apakah orang itu menyadarinya,dengan satu panggilan telepon saja, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan pria ini mencatat surat panggilan pelanggaran parkir? Melakukan patroli lalu lintas? Atau menduduki bangku dimeja tugas?

Jongin bergegas disekitar mereka dan berhenti di depan kursi roda. "Berapa lama kau kenal Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun menelan ludah. "Sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun."

Jongin membungkuk kearahnya. Suaranya turun, tapi Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas saat ia berkata, "Aku minta kau memberitahuku tentang setiap mantan-mantan yang mungkin kau miliki dikota. Seseorang yang mungkin sulit untuk melepaskan..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol tidak pernah bermasalah dalam melepaskan hubungan."

Tatapan Jongin berpindah padanya.

 _Jongin tahu._

Itu sangat mudah untuk mengenali kebutuhan, nafsu, dimata orang lain. Dibelakang polisi. Chanyeol melihat Minseok berjalan menuruni lorong ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke arah polisi. "Pastikan detektif Kim Jongin ini memiliki informasi kontak kita, Minseok. Sehun akan tinggal bersama ku untuk sementara waktu."

Kepala Sehun berputar kearahnya. "Tapi aku—"

Chanyeol mendorongnya menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan Minseok untuk berurusan dengan Jongin. Detektif ini bisa menjadi masalah. Chanyeol harus mengawasinya, dengan hati-hati.

Karena tak seorangpun yang diizinkan ikut campur dengan rencananya untuk Sehun.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Holla~ ane datang dengan ff baru. Ada yang udah pernah baca story semacam ini?

Sumpah ini ngecheknya satu persatu sambil nahan ngantuk sampe mata berair gini. Huhuhu

Sesuai janji ane yang bakal ngepost ff ChanHun dan tadaaaa~~ how? Pada mudeng gak sama story dichapter pertama ini? Haha

Big Sorry kalo banyak sekale typo's yang merajalela. Sedang khilaf berarti itu ane. Haha

Gimana kelanjutannya? Mau dilanjut gak nih? Enggak juga gpp sih, haha atau mau update fast? Reviewnya dong yaa~ hehehe

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya ! pai~~


	2. I Put Spell On You

Serius maafkeun ane kalo tulisannya masih ada beberapa yang kacau, kejar tayang soalnya sama ff sebelah. Hahaha

~oOOo~

Sehun sudah mengira sebuah penthouse. Pintu lift terbuka,dan dia melangkah keluar ke tingkat atas dari bangunan tinggi. Chanyeol tepat berada disisinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kesini tanpa melewati pengawal-pengawalku." Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun saat jari-jarinya melingkar disikunya.

Saat itu, Sehun pasti senang mendengar tentang keamanan itu. Mereka memasuki penthouse. Tatapan Sehun menyapu seluruh tempat tinggalnya. Semuanya tampak mahal. Semuanya berbau mahal. Dan pemandangan itu mengagumkan.

Jika saja Sehun tidak sedang mengahadapi ketakutannya, secara harfiah mengguncang ketenangannya, dia pasti akan menghargai lebih pemandangan lebih dari ini. Dia seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan hancur.

Pintu tertutup dibelakang mereka. Sehun mendengar suara alarm yang menyenangkan. Lalu...tangan Chanyeol menuruni kedua lengannya.

Lengannya telanjang karena yang dia kenakan keluar dari rumah sakit itu adalah pakaian olahraganya. "Kau aman, Sehun." Kata-kata Chanyeol berbisik ditelinganya.

Dan ketakutannya semakin memburuk. Karena ingatannya akan sosok laki-laki dalam gelap. Mulutnya ditelinganya. Bisikannya.

 _Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya._

Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menuju ke arah yang lebih luas,lantai ke balkon yang memandang keluar atas Seoul. Chanyeol tak mengikutinya. Suaranya yang melakukannya. Chanyeol memberitahunya, "aku mempunyai garis-paling-atas-untuk sistem keamanan yang sudah terpasang di studiomu. Dan tukang listrik akan masuk memeriksa lampumu."

Sehun mengusap lengannya. Tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan, ia tampaknya tidak bisa mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap kota. Ia sepertinya bisa melihat berjam-jam dari sudut pandang ini.

"Kau tidak harus mengorbankan hidupmu untukku," Sehun membuat dirinya sendiri berbicara ketika ia hanya ingin berdiri dalam keheningan. "Aku yakin dengan adanya diriku disini...dirumahmu...itu akan mengganggu rutinitasmu."

Sehun sudah membaca koran, ia sudah tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol, banyak eksploitasi. Chanyeol pasti bukan orang yang hidup dimasa lalu.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk merayu saat ini.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sehun tidak memberitahu Jongin tentang Chanyeol. Ketika detektif telah meminta daftar pacar-pacar didaerah ini, siapa saja yang mungkin terpaku padanya, Chanyeol telah menjadi orang terakhir yang datang dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol tidak terpaku pada dirinya, "Kau tidak mengganggu rutinitasku."

Sehun bisa melihat bayangannya dikaca. Ia tampak tersesat. Dengan hati-hati, ia menahan roman wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. "Tidakkah seleramu dengan gadis-perminggu-benar begitu? Atau keberatan?"

Sehun pernah melihat Chanyeol dengan beberapa gadis berambut pirang minggu lalu diberbagai halaman—

"Persetan dengan orang yang berpikir seperti itu." Chanyeol berdiri menatap Sehun. Dibelakangnya, api berkobar. Kapan ia menyalakan api itu? "Ini bukan tentang siapapun kecuali kau dan aku."

Chanyeol bertindak seolah-olah sepuluh tahun terakhir tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi tidak sekalipun Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Sehun tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol,bagaimanapun juga. Ia sudah merusak harga dirinya untuk Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun. Langkahnya pelan, tentunya. Sehun ingin berbalik, tapi disana tidak ada tempat untuk pergi baginya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke mata Chanyeol.

"Minseok menelponku ketika ia bergegas memasuki studio itu. Dia melihat lampunya gelap, dan ia khawatir. Hanya lima menit saja, aku siap datang menemuimu, dan aku tidak bisa sampai disana cukup cepat."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun berada dalam kesulitan. Kembali ke Jepang, Sehun berpikir pasti ia menghadapi kematian. Memori hujan yang dingin, nyeri yang konstan, melintas dibenaknya.

 _Dia tidak datang untukku kalau begitu._

"Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama," kata Sehun,sedikit benci kelembutan dalam suaranya. Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa bertindak seolah-olah masa lalu tidak penting baginya? "Banyak yang berubah selama bertahun-tahun."

"Dan banyak juga yang masih tetap sama." Jemari Chanyeol menangkup bawah rahang Sehun. "Aku ingin kau sama banyaknya seperti yang sudah aku lakukan dulu. Ketika aku melihatmu dikantorku,keinginan yang sama menghantamku. Nafsu yang sama menghancurkanku saat aku di dekatmu."

Tangan Sehun gemetar,mengangkatnya dan menempatkan telapak tangannya didada Chanyeol. Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia akan menariknya lebih dekat atau mendorongnya pergi.

"Nafsu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita, kan?" Sehun berbisik. Mata Chanyeol berada pada mulutnya.

Kenangan masa lalu mereka berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sehun hampir bisa merasakannya.

"Aku adalah orang pertamamu."

Pipi Sehun merah merona.

"Aku memikirkanmu selama bertahun-tahun..."

Pengakuan Chanyeol menyentak Sehun. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan...dengan siapa kau bersama..." Tatapan Chanyeol masih tetap pada mulut Sehun. Masih tetap seksi.

Kewaspadaan Sehun yang berlebih mendorong rasa sakit dan nyeri dari benaknya. "Kau tidak bisa bertanya-tanya tentang itu."

Tidak saat Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang yang meminta Sehun untuk melupakannya. _Dia tak punya hak._

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat kau kendalikan." Kepala Chanyeol menunduk kearah Sehun. "Perasaanku padamu adalah salah satu halnya."

Sehun menginginkan bibir Chanyeol. Dia ingin lari dari Chanyeol. "Chanyeol..."

Bibir Chanyeol yang tak bisa dikendalikan menguasai Sehun. Tidak memaksa. Tidak menuntut. Tapi, dengan lembut. Dengan hormat.

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan malam ini, aku tahu itu," kata-kata Chanyeol berbisik dibibir Sehun. "Tapi kau kembali padaku. Dan kau harus tahu...itu merubah segalanya. Aku membiarkanmu pergi sekali. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk melakukan itu lagi."

Membiarkannya pergi? Sehun mendorong Chanyeol. "Kau memberitahuku untuk keluar dari hidupmu." Sehun tersandung saat Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau impikan. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Kau ingin di panggung. Kau ingin menari." Kata-kata Chanyeol membekukan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan." Sebuah otot tersentak dirahang Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan? Memberimu setiap hal yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Kau tidak memberikannya." Karena ada satu hal yang Sehun inginkan mati-matian tapi tidak pernah didapatkannya.

Garis samar didekat mata Chanyeol mengencang. Wajahnya adalah topeng berbahaya dalam cahaya api. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kau. Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling Sehun inginkan, lebih dari menari, lebih dari Jepang, lebih dari bisa keluar dari hidupnya saat Sehun sudah remaja. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memberinya sebuah pilihan. Sehun telah mengambil pilihannya untuk pergi.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun lagi.

 _Menjauh_.

"Dimana kamarku?" Tatapan Sehun terbang panik melihat disekitar penthouse. "Ak—aku butuh untuk berbaring."

Chanyeol terus menghampiri. "Kau tidak bisa tidur. Aku harus membuatmu tetap terjaga. Itu adalah perintah dokter. Ia memberiku daftar seluruh aturan bagimu yang harus di ikuti."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur." _Aku butuh ruang_. Sehun berputar menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Sehun bergegas menyusuri lorong gelap. Chanyeol tepat berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun membanting pintu pertama yang ia lihat. _Bukan kamar tamu._ Kamar ini sangat maskulin. Dipenuhi dengan barang berat. Mebelkayu Cherry. Sebuah tempat tidur yang besar. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat mantel Chanyeol yang dilemparkan diujung tempat tidur— Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Kedua lengan Chanyeol naik ke atas menghalangi pintu.

"Kau harus tinggal dimana aku bisa mengawasimu,"

Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol, dengan suara gemetar. "K-kau setuju untuk menemukan siapa orang yang—yang—"

"Menguntitmu?" Chanyeol menyelesaikannya. "Karena itulah apa yang dia lakukan, Sehun. Dia fokus padamu. Dia mulai dengan memperhatikanmu, kemudian dengan menyelinap masuk ke apartemenmu. Malam ini, dia mengambil hal-hal ke tingkat berikutnya. Dia mendatangimu. Menyentuhmu—"

Sehun bernafas cepat.

"Dia berbahaya. Malam ini dia menyakitimu, dan aku tidak mau

membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Untuk berhenti mengenang masa lalu

rasa sakit dan segalanya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya. Menuntunnya ke kamar mandi. "Lepaskan bajumu. Kau akan menemukan jubah extra menunggu didalam."

Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada rayuan malam ini. Aku janji."

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi. Jubah menunggunya, baiklah. Berbahan dari sutra. Indah. Hijau zamrud. Sehun melepaskan baju olahraganya dan mengenakan jubah. Dia kembali pada Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian, hampir membenci nuansanya sutra terhadap kulitnya.

"Sepertinya jubah ini sengaja ditinggalkan oleh-"

"Aku mengaturnya dibawa kesini untukmu. Sama seperti aku

memerintahkan anak buahku membawa pakaianmu kesini. Aku ingin kau merasa aman."

Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian saat Sehun berada dikamar mandi. Membuang pakaiannya. Sekarang Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana piyama hitam yang menempel rendah dipinggul. Tatapan Sehun melesat diatas Chanyeol. Bahu yang lebar. Dada yang kuat. Cara yang lebih dari six pack.

 _Jangan kesana, jangan!_

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya kearah Sehun. "Percayalah, Sehun."

Sehun mempercayai Chanyeol. Menempatkan jari-jarinya dalam genggaman Chanyeol yang kini membimbingnya keranjang, membaringkannya diatas kasur. Lalu Chanyeol membungkus tubuh Sehun memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat. Jangan takut lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu di sini."

Sehun ingin mempercayainya. Dia ingin, sangat ingin mempercayai Chanyeol. Tapi ada sesuatu yang Sehun belum ceritakan pada Chanyeol. Dia sudah mencoba memberitahu pada polisi di Jepang dan para dokter disana, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang percaya padanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam." Jantung Sehun berhenti pada kata-kata itu. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan itu padanya.

Malam pertama saat ia bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol mengatakan padanya hal yang sama. Setelah Kris— _Diamlah_.

Sehun membanting pintu sebelum masa lalu bisa menghantamnya. Tapi ia ingat akan janji-janji Chanyeol. Pada malam dulu yang sudah lampau, Sehun begitu ketakutan. Dan Chanyeol mengatakan...

 _Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam._

Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, tapi ia bisa bernafas dengan mudah karena Chanyeol memeluknya dalam pelukannya. Ilusi keamanan itu bohong, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sehun tahu itu. Secara fisik, Sehun bisa percaya pada Chanyeol—dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi ada hal-hal buruk didunia ini lebih dari sekedar sakit fisik saja.

Jauh lebih buruk.

Kim Jongin melemparkan jaketnya di atas kursinya dan menyalakan komputernya.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

Memiliki pria seperti ini dalam kasusnya telah merubah segalanya. Park Chanyeol memiliki banyak uang, banyak kekuasaan dan banyak rahasia.

Pria itu meledak kebagian keamanan beberapa tahun yang lalu, tampaknya datang dari antah berantah, tak jelas. Penglihatannya salah. Setiap kali Chanyeol melihat Sehun, mata orang itu telah berubah, disana ada kebutuhan dalam tatapannya, nafsu, kemarahan... _Posesif_.

Orang itu menatap Oh Sehun seolah-olah pria itu adalah miliknya. Ketika Sehun dengan yakin menceritakan cerita yang berbeda saat ia bertanya mengenai hubungan yang mungkin ada dikota.

"Aku mendengar tentang penyerangan terhadap Oh Sehun," rekannya berkata saat mendekatinya. Lee Donghae telah menjadi seorang polisi selama dua puluh tahun. Dia sudah banyak melihat

kekerasan selama bertahun-tahun. Wajahnya yang berubah mencerminkan kekhawatirannya. "Sial, aku yakin mengharapkan hal ini tidak akan buruk."

Meskipun mereka tak berdaya. Perasaan—insting—Sehun belum

cukup bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan kasus itu. Dan siapapun yang telah mengakses apartemennya dan menyelinap keluar masuk tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun dibelakang. Kecuali tanda-tanda kecil yang sengaja ditinggalkan dengan maksud untuk menyiksa Sehun. Jongin menatap Donghae. "Dia punya keamanan sekarang. Park Securities."

Donghae bersiul. "Berapa banyak yang Sehun siapkan untuk membayarnya?"

Rekening bank pria manis itu kosong, jadi dia tidak akan sanggup

membayar apapun.

 _Jadi mungkin aku sudah memeriksa sedikit lebih dalam kehidupan_

 _Sehun daripada rekanku menyadari._

Tapi... Ketika Oh Sehun berbicara dengannya, dia takut. Jongin benci melihat ketakutan dimata seorang Sehun.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan membayarnya," Jongin bergumam sambil membungkuk dan kembali mengetik dikeyboardnya.

"Sepertinya dia dan Park Chanyeol adalah teman lama."

Omong kosong. Mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Jongin tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," Kata Jongin datar.

Sehun tampak begitu kacau dirumah sakit. Sementara Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat untuk mengajaknya keluar dari sana. _Dan jauh dariku._

"Hati-hati dengannya," Donghae memperingatkannya. "Ini bukan orang yang kau inginkan untuk seorang musuh. Bahkan, jika dia ingin, Park bisa memiliki lencanamu—dan memilikinya—dengan satu panggilan telepon."

Jongin tidak takut Park Chanyeol. Tapi dia bertekad untuk mengungkap rahasianya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Jepang."

Sehun menatap sekilas wajah Chanyeol, mencoba menebak raut mukanya. Mereka berada didapur rumah Chanyeol, sebuah ruangan besar yang seolah menelan mereka berdua didalamnya. Kokinya – _Chanyeol memiliki_ _tukang masak pribadi!_ – telah membuatkan mereka sarapan, dan Sehun belum pernah mencicipi pancake yang terasa sangat lembut seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Tentu saja, ketika masa jayanya di Jepang, Sehun mampu membeli beberapa barang mewah. Namun dia mulai menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah lebih jauh dari dirinya. Anak lelaki yang dia ingat sudah lama hilang. Dan Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia masih mengenali lelaki yang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Sehun…"

Sehun menelan beberapa teguk jus jeruk. Di siang hari yang cerah, dia dapat berpura-pura bahwa kejadian buruk tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi. Nyaris. Namun rasa sakit di kepalanya meyakinkannya bahwa kejadian semalam merupakan kenyataan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan," ucap Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Sang koki sudah berpindah ke ruangan lain dengan tergesa.

"Mobilku meluncur keluar dari jalan. Aku….aku terjebak di dalamnya."

 _Hujan. Ketakutan. Rasa sakit._

"Selama dua belas jam."

Kata-kata itu menyentak pandangan Sehun bertumbuk dengan pandangan Chanyeol. "Y-ya, aku terjebak di dalam mobil selama dua belas jam."

Berita mengenai kecelakaan itu telah tersebar ke semua surat kabar. Sang penari terbaik telah kehilangan segalanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Hanya saja itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan biasa. Chanyeol sangat yakin akan hal tersebut.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku. Hal yang tidak ada disurat kabar."

Chanyeol tidak memaksa Sehun bercerita tadi malam. Chanyeol hanya memeluknya, berbicara dengan lembut, dan sangat jelas menjaganya tetap tersadar. Tapi sekarang ia siap untuk menginterogasinya.

"Kau menduga lelaki itu mengikutimu di Jepang…" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku-aku yakin iya. Seseorang masuk ke ruang gantiku."

 _Katakan padanya, Sehun. Katakan_.

"Dan kukira…pada malam terjadinyakecelakaan itu, aku sedang diikuti oleh seseorang."

Chanyeol meletakkan pisau makannya dengan sangat pelan. Mata

cokelatnya berkilau menatap Sehun. "Kau baru memberitahukan ini padaku… _sekarang_?"

"Aku menceritakan itu kepada polisi di Jepang. Kepada para dokter yang memeriksaku. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Sehun mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Aku tak ingat semua hal yang terjadi persisnya pada malam itu. Aku sedang mengemudi ke arah luar kota. Aku-" Mengingat tentang saat itu. Sehun berdehem. "Aku baru saja keluar dari pom bensin. Ada sebuah mobil…sepertinya mengikutiku di setiap belokan…"Rasa takut masih sangat gampang untuk timbul bagi Sehun.

"Cahaya dari lampu mobil di belakangku terpantul dikaca spion. Menyorot bolak balik, lampu redup, kemudian lampu jauh." Membutakan Sehun.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram erat tepian meja.

"Sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku." Bagian ini tak dapat diingat Sehun, setidaknya dengan pasti. "Lampu depannya menyorot seluruh bagian dari mobilku. Aku berteriak –dan kemudian mobilku terhempas ke udara."

Setelah itu hanya sedikit yang dapat Sehun ingat. Potongan gambar berkelebatan. Rasa sakit. Lebih banyak teriakan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi para polisi berkata tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada kendaraan lain yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Mereka menduga aku hanya kehilangan kendali mobilku karena jalanan licin." Selera makan Sehun menghilang. Bahkan pancake super lembut itu tidak dapat mengembalikannya.

"Kau harusnya langsung menghubungiku."

Kemarahan bergejolak didalam diri Sehun saat mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Berita itu ada diseluruh surat kabar,Chanyeol. Aku mungkin bukanlah bagian dari sebuah perkumpulan orang-orang yang sangat kaya raya…" Sehun menunjuk ke sekeliling dapur, "sepertimu. Tapi aku yang dulu adalah seorang penari yang cukup terkenal."

Sehun menyandang status sebagai penari terbaik pada usia ke dua puluh dua. Menari merupakan hidupnya. "Mungkin…mungkin seharusnya kau yang menghubungiku."

Berapa kali ketika Sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berharap akan mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol?

Sehun bangkit dan menjauh dengan perlahan dari meja. _Dari Chanyeol_. "Aku harus kembali ke studio. Kelas akan dibuka dalam dua hari, dan aku harus membereskan tempat itu."

Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan murid-murid barunya menginjak pecahan kaca.

"Sudah dikerjakan."

Sehun menatapnya balik. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cermin sudah diganti dengan yang baru," ujar Chanyeol, "pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan, dan kau tak akan mengalami masalah lagi dengan korsleting listrik."

"Kau tak perlu –"

"Aku bukanlah anggota keluargamu, jadi, sialnya, mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk ketika kau di rumah sakit."

Kepala Sehun menggeleng, sebuah penyangkalan yang tiba-tiba karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan –

"Namun aku menemukan cara untuk mendekatimu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar suram dan keras."Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol bohong. Dia pasti berbohong. "Kau tidak di sana. Kau tidak ada di Jepang."

Pandangan Chanyeol membekukan Sehun, dan dia tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Mereka menempatkanmu di UGD. Dokter yang menanganimu bernama Aerish."

Tidaklah sulit bagi seseorang untuk mencari tahu nama dokter yang menanganinya. Dan itu sangatlah mudah bagi Chanyeol dan sumber-sumbernya yang tidak terbatas.

"Jendela yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurmu mengarah ke halaman rumah sakit. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela tersebut, naik dengan cepat dan terik, dan akan menimpa wajahmu setiap pagi. Aku memastikan para perawat menjaga tirai jendela tetap tertutup karena aku tak mau kau terganggu dengan silaunya."

Kerongkongan Sehun mengering. Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seolah-olah memeras jantungnya. "Ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tak ada di sana."

Mata Chanyeol yang berbingkai bulu mata tebal berkedip. "Aku tidak berpikir kau menginginkanku ada di sana."

Tangan Sehun mengepal. Kuku-kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak memahamimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai dingin dan terlihat kejam. "Aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

" _Semuanya_."

Sehun mundur selangkah. "A–aku harus ke studio."

Sehun tidak memperhitungkan hal ini. Tindakan Chanyeol. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu banyak.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Terserah…hanya saja…aku harus pergi, sekarang."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Sehun. Selalu tampak percaya diri. Sangat percaya diri. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Akulah orang yang akan menjagamu."

Sehun tidak tahu Chanyeol yang dulu. "Ketika aku pergi ke kantormu hari itu, kukira kau akan langsung menendangku keluar."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit mendengar kalimat itu, dan Sehun melihat kilatan amarah dimatanya. "Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri…dan arti dirimu bagiku."

"Aku tidak memahamimu," Sehun berbisik sekali lagi.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Sehun dengan kelembutan yang singkat. "Nanti kau akan mengerti."

Dua penjaga memasuki studio tari bersama Sehun. Chanyeol bersikeras dengan penjagaan seperti itu. Sehun hanya ingin masuk dan menyiapkan studionya sendirian. Tapi ada para penjaga yang harus selalu mendampinginya setiap saat di sana.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi belakang dimobilnya, pandangannya menatap ke gedung apartemen. Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak memberitahukan Sehun mengenai perjalanannya ke rumah sakit di Jepang. Namun kebenaran akan segera terkuak, secepatnya. Terutama karena ia merencanakan untuk membawa Sehun ikut bersamanya ke Jepang dalam beberapa jam lagi.

"Pesawatnya sudah siap?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Minseok.

Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan Jaguarnya dirumah dan membiarkan Minseok menyetir hari ini. Chanyeol harus membuat beberapa rencana, dan dia dapat melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus dengan lebih baik ketika Minseok yang berada dibalik kemudi.

"Ya, Tuan. Pilotnya sudah menunggu."

"Bagus." Chanyeol akan menunggu hingga Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya, dan kemudian mereka akan berangkat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mungkin akan mempercayai cerita Sehun, tapi Chanyeol tidak sama dengan orang lain. Jika Sehun berkata bahwa ia telah dipaksa keluar dari jalan….

 _Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Jepang._

Dan Chanyeol tak dapat pergi kesana sendirian. Saat ini Sehun masih belum yakin pada dirinya. Chanyeol ingin Sehun untuk memberikan kepercayaannya, namun Sehun mungkin akan meragukannya.

Tidak, Chanyeol harus menjaga Sehun berada tetap di dekatnya. Tapi Chanyeol harus sangat berhati-hati. Sangatlah mudah baginya untuk tersandung saat di Jepang. Dan sangat mudah bagi Sehun untuk menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang kehidupannya. Tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik Sehun tidak mengetahuinya.

~oOOo~

"Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu," Chanyeol berkata kepada Sehun ketika ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya sore itu.

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara di saat yang sepertinya sangat tepat, namun Sehun tahu salah satu bawahannya pasti telah mengabari Chanyeol dan memberitahunya bahwa Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi hari. Rasa lelah menguasai Sehun, tapi suara geraman Chanyeol terdengar menuntut…

 _Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu._

"Ini bukanlah sebuah presentasi," Sehun bergumam saat dia merasakan pipinya merona. "Aku tidak meminta—"

"Detektif itu—Jongin—dia benar. Lelaki yang mengikutimu mungkin salah satu dari mantanmu. Seseorang yang pernah memilikimu, dan tidak menginginkanmu pergi darinya."

Sehun menatap sekilas keluar jendela. Menatap keramaian kota yang melewatinya dengan samar-samar. "Mungkin orang itu mantanku, atau hanya seorang gila yang pernah melihatku dijalan. Mungkin juga hanya seorang penonton yang pernah melihatku menari. Terkadang mereka keliru dengan menganggap para penari seperti karakter yang kami perankan."

Selama bertahun-tahun Sehun telah memerankan banyak karakter. Sang Putri Tidur, Penyihir Jahat, Si Angsa Cantik, seorang–

"Daftar nama para kekasihmu bisa menjadi titik awal pencarian buat kita. Kau akan mengetahui bahwa informanku lebih bagus daripada informan detektif itu. Aku bisa menemukan orang-orang ini sendirian, menegaskan status mereka –atau–"

"Mereka tidak bersalah."

Mobil berjalan memelan. Kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Minseok duduk dibalik kemudi. Sehun melongokkan badannya. Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen milik Chanyeol. Kecuali jika Minseok mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda.

"Katakan padaku nama-nama mereka."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Ya ampun, mereka bahkan tidak tinggal di kota ini!"

Hanya ada satu mantan kekasih Sehun di Seoul, dan orang itu sekarang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya dan menguasai terlalu banyak ruang di dalam mobil ini.

Satu alis Chanyeol berwarna gelap terangkat. "Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan satu tiket pesawat atau kereta ke Seoul."

Tidak, memang tidak sulit.

Hujan mulai turun, memercik ke jendela. Bahu Sehun menegang. Baiklah, jika Chanyeol meninginginkan daftarnya, Sehun akan memberikan padanya. Dalam keindahan yang manis dan singkat,

"Zhang Yixing. Dia…dia adalah seorang penata tari yang kutemui bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Sangat cerdas. Tekun. Sangat perfeksionis.

"Siapa lagi?"

Nada ketidaksabaran dalam suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Seolah-olah Sehun memiliki daftar sepanjang empat halaman. _Meskipun Sehun bertaruh Chanyeol juga punya._

"Kim Suho, seorang aktor." Seorang aktor yang cukup sukses saat ini. "Tapi dia berada di China sekarang, jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa–"

"Teruskan, Sehun." Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya. Tidak banyak yang Sehun bisa ceritakan.

"Huang Zitao."

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening, sangat hening.

"Sebutkan nama itu lagi," Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kenapa? Kau mendengarku menyebutnya." Sehun menatap sekilas keluar jendela sekali lagi. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Ini jelas bukan merupakan jalan menuju ke apartemen.

"Kau tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksamu?" Chanyeol menuntut. Nada suaranya sangat rendah dan dingin. Terkadang Chanyeol melakukannya. Ketika dia marah, nada bicaranya akan menurun drastis ke ketenangan yang mematikan.

"Dia bukan dokterku saat itu." Sehun selalu sangat sendirian, dan Zitao telah menjadi satu-satunya yang ada untuknya. Selalu tersenyum. Mampir ke tempatnya sembari membawakan donat dan bunga. Satu malam, acara minum-minum telah menjurus ke sesuatu yang….lebih.

"Kenapa kau sekarang tidak bersamanya?"

"Karena aku tak bisa tetap tinggal di Jepang." Sewanya sudah jatuh tempo, dan Sehun tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya. Tidak setelah tagihan rumah sakit menghabiskan uangnya. Asuransi hanya menunda tenggat waktunya selama mungkin.

"Dokter brengsek itu…"

Kepala Sehun tersentak ke arah Chanyeol. "Dengar, siapapun yang aku kencani seharusnya tidak masalah –"

"Bagiku itu masalah."Gertak Chanyeol. "Masalah besar."

Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa memahami Chanyeol. "Kau tidur dengan semua model atau aktris yang bisa kau temukan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah beberapa mantan kekasihku memberikan efek padamu. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu aku sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu sejak lama."

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Dalam kegelapan ruang di dalam mobil, Sehun berharap dia bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol masih tersembunyi di dalam bayangan.

"Hal itu ada efeknya padaku," Chanyeol berkata. "Hal itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Chanyeol?"

Tangan Chanyeol meluncur di atas pipi Sehun. "Aku ingin kau melupakan mereka. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat tidur, dan aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan yang kau miliki dengan mereka."

Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega. "Kita sudah putus, Chanyeol. Kau tahu –"

"Bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika aku masih sangat menginginkanmu?" Tangannya turun menelusuri pipi Sehun, turun ke rahangnya, kemudian turun ke lekukan di lehernya.

Jari Chanyeol meregang di sekitar leher Sehun, meraba titik nadi yang berdetak gelisah di balik kulitnya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika kau masih sangat menginginkanku?"

Karena Sehun akan mencampakkan pria lain demi Chanyeol. Kenyataan yang memalukan dan menyedihkan. Hubungan seksnya dengan lelaki lain memang cukup baik, namun dengan Chanyeol…

 _Aku selalu membandingkannya dengan yang lain_.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa adil? Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa Luhan dan Zitao mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Mereka berdua akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa Sehun tidak membiarkan para lelaki mendekatinya. Bahwa ia membangun dinding pemisah antara diriku dengan mereka dan tidak membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Setelah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun perlu membangun dinding tersebut. Karena ia tidak pernah ingin tersakiti oleh seseorang lagi.

 _Ketika Chanyeol meninggalkanku, aku merasa patah hati._

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Sehun untuk mengumpulkan kepingan hidupnya kembali.

"Jika aku bertindak salah, katakan sekarang." Jemari Chanyeol serasa membakar kulit Sehun. "Katakan padaku untuk mundur, dan akan kulakukan. Aku tidak mau memaksa meminta sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau berikan. Aku menginginkan semua hal dari dirimu. Semua atau tidak sama sekali."

Bukankah selalu seperti itu hubungan mereka selama ini? Sehun telah memberikan segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

 _Dan apa yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya?_

Mobilnya berhenti.

"Semuanya atau tidak sama sekali, Sehun. Kau yang tentukan."

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun dan membuka pintu mobil. Sehun mencoba bernafas untuk menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Memandang sekilas ke arah kirinya, dan kemudian ia sadar dengan gelisah bahwa mereka memang tidak menuju ke apartemen.

Pintu di sisinya terbuka. Bukan Minseok yang berdiri di sana dan

menahan pintunya terbuka, tetapi Chanyeol.

Sehun berkata dengan gugup. "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Di bandara.

"Kita akan terbang. Pesawat jetku sudah menunggu."

Chanyeol punya pesawat jet? Tentu saja. Seseorang sekaya Chanyeol pasti memiliki pesawat jet pribadi.

Sehun masih tetap duduk membeku di dalam mobil. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi percakapan yang sulit. "Studioku sebentar lagi akan dibuka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja –"

"Kau ingin bajingan penguntitmu segera ditangkap, kan? Jika itu

yang kau inginkan, kita harus menelusuri semuanya dari awal. Jika orang itu mulai menguntitmu di Jepang, kita bisa mengetahui

lebih banyak tentang dirinya di sana."

Apakah Chanyeol pikir Sehun akan begitu saja ikut dengannya ke Jepang? "Aku tidak mau pergi ke–"

"Kau bisa membantuku mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Para penari, tetangga lamamu. Kehadiranmu akan mempermudah orang untuk berbicara. Mungkin seseorang melihat sesuatu. Mungkin ada seseorang yang pernah melihat bajingan itu."

Tangan Chanyeol masih memegang pintu mobil. "Aku membutuhkan kau untuk ikut denganku. Aku janji kita akan segera kembali sebelum kelas dimulai."

Dimasa lalu, Sehun sangat menyukai Jepang. Tapi sekarang ia telah melarikan diri dari sana, sangat ingin untuk menjauh dari sana. Hanya saja kemudian ia menjadi ragu. Benarkah ia melarikan diri dari negara itu? Atau sebenarnya ia melarikan diri dari orang yang menguntitnya? Dari bayangan gelap yang seolah selalu mengikutinya, dalam setiap langkahnya?

Sebelum kecelakaan itu,Sehun selalu merasa gugup. Berusaha melompat tanpa suara. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa tindakannya diawasi oleh seseorang. Setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

 _Selalu diawasi._

Dan bajingan itu sudah pernah masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Sehun tahu bahwa dia sudah pernah membobol masuk meskipun tidak pernah ada bukti pembobolan.

"Mari akhiri perdebatan ini," ujar Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran. "Ikut denganku ke Jepang. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Akan kutemukan bajingan itu dan menghentikannya mengganggumu."

Sehun menatap sekilas ke arah bandara. Sebuah pesawat baru saja lepas landas, dan deru suara mesinnya menjalar di udara. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Minseok membanting menutup bagasi. Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok, dan Sehun melihat laki-laki itu membawa dua buah koper. Satu koper milik Chanyeol, namun yang satu lagi...miliknya.

"Kupikir kau mungkin bisa mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangku," Chanyeol menggerutu.

Chanyeol ini sangat sombong dan sangat percaya diri. Dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan Sehun. "Kau sudah tidak takut terbang, kan?"

Tentu saja Sehun masih takut. Sangat ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak bahwa banyak hal yang ditakutinya di dunia ini.

 _Tapi itu benar._

Pertama kalinya Sehun merasa takut ketika umurnya delapan tahun. Ketika orangtuanya tidak kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam diluar. Ketika pengasuhnya menyebutkan tentang kecelakaan. Ketika akhirnya ia berdiri di pemakaman dan menyaksikan karangan bunga ditaruh di atas dua nisan.

Sehun merasa takut ketika pertama kalinya dibawa ke panti asuhan. Ketika dipindahkan ke panti berikutnya. Dan berikutnya. Dia merasa takut ketika tangan-tangan kasar menariknya dimalam hari. Ketika ia disakiti. Rasa sakit yang terus menerus datang kembali. Satu-satunya pelariannya hanyalah menari.

Seorang pekerja sosial telah mengenalkan dunia tari pada Sehun.

Wanita itu sering membawanya ke pusat komunitas kota dan Sehun akan tenggelam di dalam musik dan tariannya. Dia akan terus menari. Hari demi hari. Namun ia tetap merasa takut…

Hingga satu hari ketika Sehun mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata berwarna cokelat cerah yang tampak marah. Rasa takut itu berhenti sesaat. Namun semua rasa takut itu telah kembali dengan sangat cepat.

Rasa takut itu pada akhirnya akan kembali.

~oOOo~

Kim Jongin menyaksikan dari jauh ketika pesawat jet itu menunggu di landasan pacu. Bepergian dengan pesawat pribadi….sepertinya sangat cocok dengan gambaran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jongin telah menggali informasi mengenai Chanyeol hampir seharian ini. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga miskin dan mendaftar menjadi taruna pada usia ke dua puluh. Masa lalunya dapat dengan mudah diketahui sampai disaat ia masuk akademi. Setelah ia bergabung menjadi prajurit pembela tanah air, semua catatan mengenai Park Chanyeol menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua catatan selama empat tahun dia menjadi tentara. Nampak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi selama empat tahun tersebut.

Kemudian Chanyeol muncul lagi di Seoul. Muncul secara tiba-tiba

dan langsung memiliki koneksi yang kuat dengan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang menangani urusan luar negeri. Perusahaan jasa keamanannya telah meroket menjadi yang terbaik dibidangnya.

Chanyeol telah menjadi seorang jutawan. Bukan jutawan, melainkan milyuner berdasarkan laporan pajaknya. Jadi, mengapa seseorang seperti dia tertarik secara pribadi dengan

sebuah kasus penguntitan? Kasus tersebut bahkan bukan kasus yang biasa ditangani oleh perusahaannya. Kliennya selalu sebuah

perusahaan, bukan orang secara individu.

Jongin menarik tangannya keluar dari saku jaketnya. Dia telah menggunakan lencana kepolisiannya untuk masuk ke bagian

belakang bandara. Dan dia berencana menggunakannya lagi untuk membantu penyelidikannya. Orang-orang biasanya selalu berbicara lebih lancar ketika melihat lencana polisi.

Mata Jongin menyipit melihat seseorang berjalan tergesa dari landasan pacu. "Uh, permisi, sir…" panggil Jongin.

Seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih tua darinya dengan rambut yang

mulai menipis mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. Orang itu mengenakan seragam biru muda yang biasa dipakai oleh kru landasan.

"Apakah kau orang yang tadi membantu penerbangan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin sembari memperlihatkan lencananya.

Orang itu menatap sekilas pada lencana, kemudian menatap Jongin. "Tuan Park tidak memiliki masalah denganku. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, aku–"

"Aku tidak bilang kau punya masalah dengannya," Jongin berkata

menenangkan. "Aku hanya penasaran…"

Dan Jongin telah penasaran seharian ini. Dia telah sampai distudio milik Sehun tepat pada saat pria itu masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Jadi Jongin mengikuti mereka dan menyaksikan mereka terbang ke luar kota. Aneh. Sebuah serangan di satu hari dan sebuah liburan keesokannya?

"Ke mana tujuan Tuan Park?" tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan

kepalanya.

Orang itu menatap sekilas ke balik bahunya. "Aku…kukira ia pergi lagi ke Jepang."

Ke negara tempat Oh Sehun pernah tinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apakah ia sering pergi ke Jepang?" Bisa saja itu merupakan perjalanan bisnis, atau untuk-

"Ya, dia sering pergi ke sana. Paling tidak seminggu sekali." Orang

itu mencoba berjalan melewatinya.

Jongin bergeser dan menghadang langkahnya. "Kru di landasan

terkadang mendengar beberapa cerita." Dan banyak gossip.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang alasan Park Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang? Tentang perjalanannya yang dulu? Atau yang malam ini?"

Orang itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang bengkok. "Aku tak peduli dengan alasan penerbangannya. Aku hanya peduli dengan seberapa sering ia melakukannya. Aku mendapatkan uang dari situ."

Tentu saja. Informasi ini tak berguna baginya. Orang itu berjalan pergi. Jongin menatap langit. Hujan gerimis masih membasahi bumi. Pesawat itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mungkin semua perjalanan Park Chanyeol ke Jepang hanyalah murni untuk bisnis. Atau mungkin…mungkin dia telah ke sana untuk tujuan lain. Jongin telah mengambil laporan kecelakaan Sehun. Dia telah membaca pernyataan Sehun mengenai seseorang yang membuntutinya di jalan. Membuat mobilnya melaju keluar dari jalan. Semakin jauh ia menyelidiki, rasa kekhawatirannya makin meningkat.

Oh Sehun dalam bahaya. Jongin hanya berharap laki-laki itu tidak

mempercayai orang yang salah. Sebuah kesalahan seperti itu terbukti bisa berakibat fatal bagi Sehun.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol menjaga tangannya tetap disekeliling Sehun ketika mereka berjalan menuju lobi hotel. Lantai yang terbuat dari pualam memantulkan cahaya ketika petugas hotel memandu mereka menuju lift pribadi.

Sehun hanya diam membisu. Dia bahkan hampir tidak menatap mata Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membenci itu. Chanyeol merindukan bagaimana hubungan mereka dahulu.

 _Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali._

Chanyeol akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali. Pintu lift tertutup, dan mulai bergerak naik. Liftnya mekuncur ke atas, naik makin tinggi.

"Uh, Tuan Park?" Yuka –si petugas hotel –berdehem. "Apakah ada yang Anda butuhkan untuk malam ini?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Sehun sempat tidur ketika dipesawat. Namun Chanyeol bahkan terlalu gugup untuk merasa ngantuk. "Aku sudah memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan." Suara Chanyeol bergemuruh.

Tatapan mata Sehun kini bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol. Pintu lift terbuka. Yuka berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. "K-Kamar Anda sudah disiapkan, sir. Tentu saja, sebuah plaza suite yang selalu Anda pesan ketika Anda mengunjungi –"

"Aku tahu kamar yang mana," potong Chanyeol sebelum Yuka bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Orang itu sialnya jadi terlalu banyak omong malam ini.

Yuka bergegas membuka pintu kamar. Sehun melangkah masuk. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang ketika ia melihat sebuah lampu kristal yang sangat besar di tengah ruangan megah tersebut.

"Anda…em…Anda yakin tidak menginginkan koki pribadi untuk melayani Anda?" Yuta berdiri dengan enggan didekat pintu ketika pelayan membawakan koper tamunya. "Malam sudah larut, tapi tidak untuk Anda, Tuan Park –"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa koki pribadi disediakan satu paket dengan kamar ini. Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun saat ini. Chanyeol ingin hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun.

"Suruh dia datang besok pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan."kata Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ke arah pelayan.

"Semua koper ditaruh di ruang tidur utama."

Sehun telah berdiri didekat jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan dari Fifth Avenue. Bahunya nampak menegang. Sehun telah mendengar perintah Chanyeol mengenai koper-koper mereka. Tapi dia tidak membantahnya. Belum.

Pelayan dan petugas hotel telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Pintu menutup pelan di belakang mereka. Sehun tetap menatap ke luar jendela. "Terkadang, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Jepang…"

Salju melayang pelan di luar. Mereka telah terbang menjauh dari

hujan di Seoul menuju hujan salju di Jepang.

Tangan Sehun terangkat dan menyentuh kaca jendela. "Ketika aku masih kecil, Jepang adalah segalanya bagiku. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sini….mereka tampak bahagia. Terkenal. Dicintai oleh banyak orang."

Ketika Sehun masih kecil, ia selalu berpindah dari satu panti ke panti berikutnya. Sehun menemukan takdirnya dalam menari berkat seorang pekerja sosial yang ingin menyalurkan bakatnya. Memberinya tempat kecil untuk manggung di pusat komunitas kota. Sehun pernah bercerita pada Chanyeol bagaimana gugupnya ia di hari pertama mereka pergi tempat itu. Chanyeol selalu merasa gugup, hingga akhirnya Sehun menari untuk menghiburnya.

Sehun berpaling dari jendela. "Sebuah suite, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Kita hanya berdua di sini. Menurutmu kita benar-benar membutuhkan kamar yang…berapa luasnya?" Chanyeol menatap sekilas ke sekelilingnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Tebakanku….seribu dua ratus meter persegi?"

"Seribu tiga ratus." Chanyeol melepas jasnya. Melemparkannya ke samping dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Kamar manapun akan sama saja."

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup dagu Sehun. "Ketika aku masih kecil, aku berangan-angan untuk tidak akan kelaparan." Harusnya Sehun sudah bisa menduga ini. Dia harusnya sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan lebih baik daripada orang lain. "Aku berangan-angan tidak memakai pakaian bekas orang lain. Tidak menjadi korban ejekan karena sepatuku bolong."

Orangtua Chanyeol tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan seperti orangtua Sehun. Mereka hanya tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol. Mereka biasanya mengabaikan Chanyeol hampir setiap waktu. Membiarkannya berpakaian dan mencari makanan sendiri. Hari itu ketika pekerja sosial menemukannya… _saat itu sudah_ _berapa hari aku tidak makan?_

Ayahnya sangat suka memukuli Chanyeol. Ibunya…seringkali dalam keadaan mabuk. Ibunya selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan tidak mempedulikan ketika anaknya menangis.

"Aku sudah membuang masa laluku," ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun, sembari menjaga genggamannya tetap lembut. Bersama Sehun, dia akan berusaha menjadi lembut. Hanya untuk Sehun. "Saat ini, aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan…"

Jemari Chanyeol meluncur turun di leher Sehun. Dia memiliki leher yang sensitif. Dahulu, ketika Chanyeol mencium lehernya, Sehun akan meleleh karenanya. "Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu."

Berada di dekat Sehun membuat Chanyeol hilang akal. Aroma tubuhnya –bau manis vanilla – membungkus di sekeliling Chanyeol. Merasakan kulit sehalus sutranya di jari Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menolaknya. Tidak meminta Chanyeol menjauh. Sehun justru memberinya tatapan membutuhkan dari balik bola matanya yang kehijauan. "Aku kira…kukira kita datang kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutiku." Suara Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan.

"Memang itu tujuannya." Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga

pagi. Jepang mungkin memiliki julukan sebagai kota yang tidak

pernah tidur, tapi tetap tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk pergi dan mengetuk pintu orang satu persatu saat ini. Lebih baik menunggu hingga pagi untuk keluar dan mulai mencari tahu. Menunggu dan menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua.

Jemari Chanyeol menyelinap dibalik rambut halus Sehun. Suara nafas Sehun yang sedikit parau terdengar sangat menggairahkan. Suara paling menggairahkan yang Chanyeol pernah dengar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kita."

Meskipun Sehun pernah bersama lelaki lain. _Bajingan lain_. Ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu, Chanyeol sudah mencoret mereka semua dari daftar. Laki-laki lain yang pernah menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol ingin menghapus kenangan mereka dari tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol ingin Sehun hanya memikirkan dirinya. Sebelum malam ini berakhir, Sehun akan memikirkan hanya tentangnya.

"Aku akan berkata jujur." Salju turun perlahan dibelakang Sehun. "Aku telah memikirkan tentangmu lebih dari yang bisa kuhitung."

Bagus. Karena setiap malam ketika mata Chanyeol terpejam, hanya Sehun yang hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Tangan Sehun terangkat. Melingkar dipergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Dan aku memikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan padaku …. _bahwa kau menginginkanku pergi menjauh dari_ _hidupmu._ "

Chanyeol menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Kau berhenti menginginkan diriku, Chanyeol, bukan sebaliknya." Sehun menyentak tangan Chanyeol menjauh. Berjalan memutari Chanyeol.

"Karena kau menyuruh pelayan menaruh koperku diruang tidur utama, aku akan tidur disana." Sehun tidak berpaling untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Dengan kamar seluas seribu tiga ratus meter persegi, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan sudut lain untuk tidur."

Setiap otot ditubuh Chanyeol menegang. "Aku tak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu."

Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dirinya ibarat setipis kaleng saat ini, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Chanyeol baru saja mencoba menggoda Sehun. Rasa lapar yang liar yang telah lama ditahannya tidak seharusnya ia bebaskan.

Belum saatnya.

Sehun tertawa pahit. Tidak seperti tawa yang biasanya. "Tentu saja. Karena itu kau mendatangiku, ha? Apakah itu sebabnya aku selalu melihat fotomu bersama dengan lusinan wanita berbeda selama bertahun-tahun? Karena kau…" Sehun menatap dari balik bahunya, "sangat menginginkanku."

Mungkin bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terbakar rasa cemburu. Mungkin memang masih ada harapan bagi hubungan mereka.

"Kau ingin bukti betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu?" Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari Sehun saat itu. Chanyeol sudah berbicara kepada dokter yang menanganinya. Sehun sudah aman. Dia hanya kena gegar otak ringan dan diperbolehkan tidur. Dia diperbolehkan bercinta. Chanyeol hampir saja mengajak Sehun bercinta.

Sehun berbalik memutari Chanyeol. "Bukan seperti itu—"

Chanyeol mencium Sehun. Dan dia tidak menahan diri. Chanyeol sudah menunggu hingga mereka akhirnya sendirian. Menunggu hingga hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Menanti….penantian panjang selama sepuluh tahun. Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin menunggu. Kecuali Sehun mengatakan tidak, atau tidak menginginkannya, Chanyeol akan memiliki Sehun.

~oOOo~

Sehun seharusnya mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Sehun tahu bahwa tangannya harusnya bergerak mendorong dada Chanyeol. Sepasang tangan penghianat itu tidak seharusnya malah melingkari bahu Chanyeol.

Sehun harus mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Bukan malah menariknya mendekat. Tapi Sehun menginginkannya lebih dekat. Dia. Menginginkan. _Chanyeol_.

Luapan emosinya terlalu liar. Mungkin karena suasana kotanya. Atau mungkin karena Chanyeol. Mungkin Sehun hanya terlalu takut dan terlalu lelah untuk merasa sendirian. Namun ketika lidah Chanyeol menekan memasuki mulutnya, ketika Sehun merasakan aroma maskulinnya, Sehun berhenti berpikir bahwa merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk berada bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin berbuat salah. Bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya dengan kuat dan buas. Seolah menuntut sesuatu yang memang ingin dia berikan. Chanyeol sangat mahir mencium, yang semakin mahir seiring bertambahnya usia. Bibir dan lidah Chanyeol bermain dengan sangat lihai didalam mulut Sehun. Dan tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai meluncur menuruni tubuh Sehun. Jemarinya disekeliling pinggul Sehun, dan kemudian menggendongnya.

Sehun menarik nafas tersentak karena dia tidak mengharapkan gerakan itu, meskipun ia tahu pasti Chanyeol sangat kekar. Tarikan nafas Sehun membuat Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, dan Chanyeol melangkah maju dan menjepit tubuh Sehun ke dinding. Kaki Sehun terkunci disekeliling pinggul Chanyeol. Kejantanannya menekan kejantanan Sehun. Kejantanan yang panjang, keras dan tebal.

Pakaian mereka menghalangi tubuh mereka. Sentuhan kulit ke kulit. Sehun menginginkan itu. Berharap dengan _putus asa_ akan sentuhan tersebut. Pinggul Sehun melengkung ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh. Menciumi leher Sehun, kemudian turun ke bawah. Disana. Ya. Tepat disana. Tepat di lekukan leher dipangkal bahunya. Sehun menyukai ketika Chanyeol menciumnya –

"Kau tak akan melupakanku." Kata-kata Chanyeol menggeram menekan tubuhnya yang memanas. "Tapi kau akan melupakan mantan-mantanmu."

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun lagi. Membawanya melewati lorong. Sebuah lampu kristal lainnya berkelipan di atas kepala. Mereka berbelok, dan Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke kamar tidur. Tempat tidur yang besar itu memenuhi separuh kamar tidur yang luas. Tirainya terbuka. Salju masih turun di luar sana. Lapisan salju yang cantik menutupi dunia seperti selimut putih yang besar.

Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun diatas tempat tidur. Sehun pikir Chanyeol akan bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur. Sehun pikir Chanyeol akan menindih dan menekan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sehun menginginkan percintaan yang liar. Menginginkan kenikmatan yang mendesak yang dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan masa lalunya. Namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"Sial! Kau bahkan terlihat lebih menawan saat ini."

Sehun tidak mempercayai itu. Dia hanya mengenakan legging jeans usang. Sebuah kaus. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dikepalanya dan–

Chanyeol mulai melepas sepatu Sehun. Melemparnya ke samping.

Menarik legging jeansnya turun dan membuka kausnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang terampil menelanjangi Sehun, sepasang tangan yang sudah menelanjangi banyak orang yang diinginkannya. Rasa cemburu menggigit hati Sehun. _Tidak, jangan berpikiran ke sana._

Dalam sekejap pakaian yang menempel ditubuh Sehun hanya tinggal celana dalam hitam yang sesuai. Kakinya merenggang terbuka diatas kasur. Chanyeol masih berdiri menjulang disampingnya.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berkelana dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, menyapu tubuh Sehun. Rahangnya tampak mengeras ketika tatapannya jatuh pada tubuh Sehun, "Sangat sempurna."

Tatapan mata cemerlang Chanyeol hanyut diatas perutnya yang rata. Turun ke lekuk pinggulnya Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sehun membayangkan lidah itu menjilat bibirnya. Tapi…tatapannya terus turun. Dan gairahnya ikut menurun

mengikuti tatapan Chanyeol.

 _Kakiku. Aku tak mau dia melihat kakiku._

Sehun tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat bekas luka yang masih menutupi betisnya. Bekas luka yang akan selalu menutupi kulitnya. Mengapa tadi Sehun tidak mematikan lampunya? Sehun selalu mematikan lampu ketika bersama Zitao, dan Sehun harusnya ingat untuk mematikan lampu ketika bersama Chanyeol.

"Jangan," suaranya menajam ketika Sehun mencoba meraih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Sehun. Mendorongnya kembali keatas kasur. Masih dengan berpakaian lengkap,Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya ke Sehun.

"Jangan apa, baby? Jangan menatapmu?" bibir Chanyeol terbuka – bibir panas yang menggairahkan – menyapu bibir Sehun. "Jangan mencium? Karena itulah yang aku ingin lakukan. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci dari tubuhmu."

 _Jangan mengasihaniku._

Itu yang ingin Sehun katakan. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak menatap betisnya lagi. Chanyeol menciumnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Sehun menyukai sensasi ketika pakaian Chanyeol menekan kulitnya. Dia menyukai sensasi ketika tubuh yang keras dan kekar itu di atas tubuhnya.

Kakinya terenggang menjauh. Pinggul Chanyeol menekan dan sesekali menggesekkan pusat gairah Sehun, dan rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat. Chanyeol akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik lagi. Sehun tahu pasti itu.

"Itulah tepatnya yang sedang aku lakukan, baby," kata-kata Chanyeol bergemuruh dibibir Sehun. "Aku menciumimu, dan aku mengambil...semuanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan Sehun ke atas kepalanya. Memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan kiri Chanyeol turun sambil berkelok menelusuri tubuh Sehun. Udara yang dingin menyentak putingnya, membuatnya makin

mengeras.

Lalu Sehun merasakan mulut Chanyeol diputingnya. Rasanya bukan dingin, melainkan panas. Rasa panas yang sepertinya membakar tubuhnya dan sentakan lidah Chanyeol di putingnya terasa sangat nikmat.

Penis Sehun basah. Dia dapat merasakan spermanya membasahi celananya, dan Sehun ingin melepasnya. Sehun menginginkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya –

"Aku akan melepas tanganmu, tapi jangan bergerak. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Mencicipimu." Tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari tangan Sehun. "Aku ingin mengambilnya untukku."

Sehun akan kehilangan kenikmatannya juga. Chanyeol suka memegang kuasa dikamar tidur, seorang dominan, pemaksa dan–Bibir Chanyeol berjalan turun menciumi tubuh Sehun. Lidahnya menjilati kulit Sehun. Jemari Chanyeol meluncur dibawah tepian celananya.

"F*ck, yes, " gumam Chanyeol. "Kau terangsang karena aku."

Sehun tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Chanyeol, _sekarang_."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menarik celana Sehun turun melewati kakinya. Kemudian jemarinya meluncur ke pahanya. Menggodanya. Menyiksanya dengan gairah. "Aku telah menanti terlalu lama. Sudah kubilang, aku ingin mencicipi dan mengambilnya."

 _Seluruhnya._

Tangan Sehun mengepal, mencegahnya meraih Chanyeol.

 _Ini hanyalah hubungan seks._

Hanyalah hubungan seks. Mantra itu terbang keluar dari kepala Sehun bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Sehun harus berkonsentrasi pada saat ini, bukan masa lalu. Semuanya menjadi tercampur aduk ketika dia bersama Chanyeol. Ini bukanlah tentang cinta.

 _Hanya hubungan seks. Kenikmatan._

Jemari Chanyeol meluncur ke pangkal paha Sehun. Menarik penisnya. Lalu mengocoknya. Pinggul Sehun melengkung di atas kasur.

 _Aku ingin lebih._

"Chanyeol…" Sehun hampir tidak dapat bernafas untuk menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat menawan seperti ini…" Kata-kata Chanyeol begitu gelap, begitu dalam. "Sangat bergairah, siap untukku… hanya untukku."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Tidak, sial, Sehun sudah hampir _sampai_.

"Katakan bahwa kau hanya untukku, Sehun."

Matanya membuka. Sehun bahkan tak ingat pernah menutupnya.

"Katakan." Mulut Chanyeol turun ke arah pusat gairahnya. Bibirnya menekan bibir bawah Sehun, dan jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak menahan pinggulnya ke kasur, Sehun mungkin akan melompat keluar kasur saat itu juga.

Tersentak oleh aliran listrik yang ditimbulkan lidah Chanyeol di kejantanannya. Kenikmatan berdenyut di sekujur tubuhnya ketika lidah Chanyeol bergerak. Tubuh Sehun menggeliat diatas kasur. Dia tidak mencoba menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sehun menginginkannya lebih dekat lagi. Jarinya meregang, merenggut seprai tebal, menyatukannya menjadi gumpalan di tangannya. Orgasmenya sudah dekat, sangat dekat –

"Katakan padaku, Sehun," tuntut Chanyeol. Sebuah peringatan kecil tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Peringatan yang akan membuatnya meragu. Posesif...liar… "Hanya aku."

Sehun melayang ditepian orgasmenya. "Chanyeol, aku ingin lebih –"

"Sial! Akan kuberikan kau segalanya."

Terdengar suara ritsleting dibuka. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sehun. Mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang anal Sehun. Dorongan yang sulit, namun mantap.

Chanyeol mendorong lebih dalam, mengisinya dengan sepenuhnya, dan Sehun berhenti melayang. Kenikmatan membanjiri tubuhnya,terengah-engah saat jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah-olah akan meloncat keluar dari dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya meregang ketika orgasmenya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sangat nikmat...begitu sempurna…terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

Chanyeol terus mendorong. Memegang kedua kaki Sehun, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Memberikannya kenikmatan lagi dan lagi hingga ia gelisah karena orgasme berikutnya sedang mendekat. Sehun masih merasa lemas karena orgasme yang pertama. Namun Chanyeol terus mendorong gelombang berikutnya, dan akhirnya ia berteriak. Sebuah teriakan terputus karena gelombang kenikmatan menderanya begitu kuat. Kemudian Chanyeol datang didalamnya. Semburan yang deras dan panas.

"Hanya…" Chanyeol bergumam.

Sehun tidak dapat mendengar sisa kalimatnya. Jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang menenggelamkan kata-kata itu. Namun Sehun tahu kelanjutannya.

 _Hanya aku._

Tubuh Chanyeol masih gemetaran diatas tubuh Sehun. Dia sudah mencapai orgasmenya, Sehun merasakannya didalam, namun Chanyeol masih terus mendorong penisnya.

Kenikmatan itu tidak berhenti.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah sangat sangat menginginkan dan merasakan tubuhnya meledak dalam gairah, sebuah klimaks yang meremukkan badan dan diikuti dengan klimaks berikutnya. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasakan itu.

Hanya Chanyeol.

Sehun belum memberikan janjinya pada Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, ia tak perlu menjanjikan apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya.

 _Hanya aku._

~oOOo~

 _ **To. Be. Continued.**_

~oOOo~

Hahaha apa ini? Ada kipas gak? Panas nih. Hahaha

How? Jadi dugaan pertama menurut kalian siapa penguntit Sehun?

Chanyeol? Atau detektif Jongin? Atau Minseok bisa jadi kan? Hahaha

Chapter kedepannya bakal ada pemain tambahan yang tadi sempet disebut Sehun dalam cerita. Dan dari ketiga nama orang yang Sehun sebut juga nanti bakal jadi kandidat tersangka loh.

Ditunggu aja alibi mereka semua mana yang bener-bener jadi penguntit dan terobsesi sama Sehun. Hahaha

Gimana kelanjutannya?

Review please~

Silent readers, tunjukkan wujud kalian dong~ hihi

sampe ketemu dichapter selanjutnya. Pai~ pai~

Big Thanks buat para review dichapter 1,maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu *bow*,

 _ **haeri20412**_ _ **,**_ _ **ChieYHanHun**_ _ **,**_ _ **ohmysehun**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest ,**_ _ **Blue68**_ _ **,**_ _ **exo-l ,**_ _ **Kim Momote ,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia , mlz ,**_ _ **sita2312**_ _ **, rifqi ,**_ _ **sehuniebooty ,**_ _ **rytyatriaa**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ubannya Sehun**_ _ **,**_ _ **kim sehyun96**_ _ **,**_ _ **sehunskai**_ __ _ **,**_ _ **auliavp**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **Yessi94esy**_ _ **,**_ _ **nin nina**_ _ **,**_ _ **ohhhrika**_ _ **,**_ _ **exobabyyhun**_ _ **,**_ _ **WuSehunLu**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **,**_ _ **AkaSunaSparKyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **levy95**_ _ **,**_ _ **Michelle Jung**_ _ **, dan beberapa readers yang aku tahu mereka udah review sekalian di FF Fifty Shades Of Kim Jongin.**_


	3. starting from now

Sesi latihan selalu menjadi sesi yang kacau. Penari berputar disekeliling panggung. Koreografer ikut naik ke atas panggung sembari memberi koreksi, saran. Sutradaranya ada disana, meneriakkan perintah dari sisi belakang panggung. Suasana ini terasa sangat familiar namun sekaligus canggung ketika Sehun berdiri dalam bayangan, memperhatikan semua orang. Sekarang baru saja pukul tujuh pagi lewat sedikit. Namun tentu saja, para penari sudah mulai bekerja. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah bekerja paling tidak selama dua jam. Berkeringat. Melompat tinggi. Menari hingga otot-otot ditubuh mereka bergetar. Dulu ini merupakan hidupnya. Tanpa itu semua, ia akan merasa tersesat.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengenali suara itu, dengan sedikit aksen china kental. Sehun harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Zhang Yixing akan berada disini – karena Yixing adalah koreografer utama, dia harus ada disini. Dan Chanyeol sangat berambisi untuk menginterogasi Yixing.

Tapi... _Bukan Yixing pelakunya._ Sehun tidak ingin mencurigainya.

Sehun berbalik ke arah suara itu, bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Chanyeol. Mereka tidak banyak bicara pagi itu. Sehun merasa sangat telanjang, terlalu terbuka setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _Berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepala Sehun. Jawabannya?

 _Sangat cepat. Sangat amat cepat._

Senyuman lebar membelah wajah tampan Yixing secara horizontal ketika ia bergegas berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ia berkeringat dan bulir keringatnya memantulkan cahaya ditubuhnya. Tentu saja karena ia sudah bekerja keras dengan para penarinya. Yixing bergegas mendekat dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, bercampur dengan keringat dan semuanya.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan kembali," kata Yixing ketika pelukannya makin erat. "Kau hanya butuh waktu. Kau hanya –"

"A-Aku tidak datang kemari untuk menari."

Yixing berhenti memeluk Sehun. Ia mundur, namun tangannya masih disekeliling Sehun. Yixing menatap ke bawah ke arah Sehun, sebuah kerutan samar terbentuk diantara alisnya yang sempurna. Yixing cukup bertubuh tinggi dan kekar untuk ukuran seorang penari. Rambut hitamnya disisir ke belakang memperlihatkan garis tegas wajahnya, dan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan tampak bercahaya dibawah sinar lampu.

"Kau boleh melepasnya sekarang," perintah Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menunggu Yixing mematuhinya. Dia menarik pria itu menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ya ampun, Sehun, kau memilih kekasih pencemburu ya?"

Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya merona malu.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Kami...kita harus bicara. Disuatu tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Raut wajah Yixing menegang. "Ada sesuatu yang salah."

Sesuatu yang sangat salah telah terjadi, dan dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Ke ruang ganti." Yixing menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Ketika semua orang sedang berlatih, ruangan itu kosong."

Sehun tahu arahnya dan Ia berjalan didepan. Ia baru berjalan

beberapa langkah ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang Yixing

lakukan. Yixing mengamati cara Sehun berjalan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mengamati kakinya.

Sial, apakah terlihat pincang? Sehun tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan Yixing. Dia tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan siapapun. Tapi terutama Yixing.

Yixing yang telah melatihnya selama ini. Yang memberitahunya bahwa Sehun merupakan penari terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Oh, sang raja telah jatuh dari tampuknya.

Sehun meluruskan bahunya. Memperlambat langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada didalam ruang ganti lamanya. Kenangan bertebaran disekeliling ruangan itu. Sehun pernah merasa sangat bergairah saat masuk ke sini setelah menuntaskan sebuah pertunjukan. Sangat –

"Wajahmu terlihat…tidak asing bagiku," kata Yixing setelah Sehun menutup pintu dan berkonsentrasi pada tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dia Park Chanyeol," kata Sehun, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin pernah melihat fotonya di surat kabar."

Yixing bersiul pendek. "Benar. Aku pernah melihatmu." Nada siulan itu lebih terasa mengejek daripada kagum.

Yixing tidak terlihat terkesan. Tapi jika berurusan dengan Yixing, maka hanya menari lah yang bisa membuatnya terkesan. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatap Sehun kembali. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi."

Sehun menegang. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Yixing akan segera

menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi. Sebelum Sehun menjawabnya, Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya diantara mereka berdua.

"Apakah kau pernah ke Seoul akhir-akhir ini,Yixing?"

"Seoul? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak pernah." Aksen Chinanya melekat dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Aku pernah ke sana, dan tinggal selama satu bulan penuh. Mencoba membuat para penari disana menari setidaknya setengah dari kemampuan yang Sehun miliki…"

Yixing berjalan mondar mandir didekat Chanyeol. Kemudian ia

tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Pernahkah kau melihatnya menari?" Yixing bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Matanya masih tetap menatap Sehun. "Sial! Tariannya merupakan yang terindah di dunia."

"Aku pernah melihatnya menari," Suara Chanyeol terdengar ketus.

Chanyeol sudah melihatnya menari sejak lama. Dalam episode waktu yang berbeda. Ketika dulu Chanyeol mengajak Sehun ke pusat komunitas kota. Duduk disana melihat Sehun berlatih. Tentu saja kemampuannya yang sekarang pasti jauh lebih baik daripada dahulu. Paling tidak dia terlihat lebih baik.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang menari," Sehun mencoba memberitahukan lagi hal itu kepada Yixing.

Hanya ada satu hal yang memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. "Ada hal lain yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu."

"Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada membuat pantat cantikmu kembali menari di panggung? Kuragukan itu. Aku tidak melihat –"

"Seseorang menguntit Sehun." Nada suara Chanyeol yang ketus dan dingin memotong kalimat Yixing tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Seorang bajingan baru saja menyerangnya di Seoul."

"Sehun!" Mulut Yixing menganga tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tak

menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tak –"

"Sehun cerita bahwa orang itu pertama kali mengikutinya ketika ia masih di Jepang. Orang itu masuk ke ruang gantinya…" Pandangan marah Chanyeol menyapu sekeliling ruangan. "Karena disini tidak terlihat ada petugas keamanan, aku bisa mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Bajingan itu bisa masuk ke tempat ini, ke rumah Sehun, dan–"

"Dan kau bilang seseorang membuat mobilmu keluar dari jalan," gumam Yixing. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Sial, kupikir kau meracau karena efek obat. Kau menyebutkan tentang hal itu ketika pertama kali tersadar di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyadari…" kalimat Yixing terhenti tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa tatapan mencurigakan Chanyeol mengarah padanya.

"Kau berpikir akulah pelakunya, bro?" tanya Yixing sembari mundur selangkah.

"Kau jelas-jelas memiliki akses untuk masuk ke ruang gantinya, Bro," sembur Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Kau tahu di mana ia tinggal."

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang membantunya pindah ke sana! Ya ampun, aku bahkan punya kunci cadangannya."

Bahu Chanyeol menegang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan sorotan khawatir. Sial. Apakah Sehun dengan sengaja lupa menyebutkan tentang itu?

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal macam itu kepada Sehun! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyakitinya." Kemudian Yixing menggapai Sehun. Jemarinya memegang erat lengan Sehun. "Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, tidak untuk –"

"Jauhkan tangan gatalmu darinya."

Sehun merinding mendengar kalimat itu.

Yixing segera menjauh dari Sehun. "Dengar, bro, aku–"

Chanyeol memegang lengan Sehun dan menariknya ke sisinya. "Aku harus mendapat bukti bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini."

"K-Kau menanyakan alibiku?" Yixing berkata dengan tergagap.

"Ya. Itulah maksudku."

Sekarang pipi Yixing yang merona malu. "Selusin penari bisa menyakinkanmu kalau aku telah bekerja keras bersama mereka selama dua puluh hari terakhir ini. Mereka semua bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kota ini."

"Bagus." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan, senyuman yang lebih menyerupai serangai maut. "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi hal itu kepada mereka sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Sehun bernafas dengan tergesa. "Yixing, apakah kau pernah melihat seseorang berkeliaran disekitar ruang gantiku? Seseorang yang tetap tinggal setelah pertunjukan?"

Sehun telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ke petugas dipanggung, namun tidak ada yang pernah melihat siapapun. Tempat ini terlalu ramai dengan orang yang berkeliaran disaat setelah pertunjukan usai. Sulit untuk memperhatikan satu persatu.

Mata Yixing memicing menatap Chanyeol. Dia sepertinya mengamati wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga.

"Yixing?" Sehun memaksanya menjawab.

"Selalu ada penggemar yang ingin masuk ke ruang ganti penari," kata Yixing menggerakkan bahunya. "Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu, Sehun. Ketika kau menari, kau menjadi seseorang yang...sangat unik."

Keunikan itu...telah menarik hatinya pada Sehn. Satu malam latihan yang panjang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu bagi mereka. Namun sesuatu itu tidak bertahan untuk Yixing. Tidak bertahan karena…

 _Tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Chanyeol._

"Kau tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Sial, bagaimana dengan kamera pemantau?"

"Yah, kami tidak memasangnya dibelakang panggung." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah pertunjukan, tempat ini penuh kekacauan. Sesederhana itu. Sial, apa kau tahu berapa banyak bunga yang diantarkan setelah pertunjukan? Tempat ini berubah menjadi seperti rumah sakit jiwa. Dan seseorang telah menyelinap masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan begitu mudahnya."

"Aku akan memeriksanya, ok?" Yixing menawarkan bantuannya ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. "Aku akan bertanya pada orang di sekitar dan mungkin saja seseorang ingat sesuatu. Tapi, Sehun, kau tahu kan seberapa cepat pekerja di belakang panggung berganti orang. Kami memiliki pekerja baru untuk pertunjukan ini."

Ada rotasi pekerja disetiap pertunjukan baru.

Suara ketukan berderap lagi di pintu. "Zhang Yixing!" Suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil. "Mereka membutuhkanmu dipanggung."

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Yixing meluruskan bahunya. Dan bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau bisa memeriksa alibiku. Bicaralah pada para penari. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak akan pernah menyakiti Sehun, dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa menemukan bajingan yang melakukannya."

Kemudian Yixing menatap sekilas ke arah Sehun. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menyorotkan tatapan hangat. "Kembalilah padaku. Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi."

Kemarahan tampak menjalar di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku…tak bisa," Sehun berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" Yixing bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menebak ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Jika kau tidak mencoba?"

Suara ketukan dipintu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih tidak sabaran. "Zhang Yixing, mereka mengacau di luar sana. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Yixing mengangguk cepat ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol, kemudian

bergegas pergi. Pintu di belakangnya dibiarkan terbuka beberapa inci.

"Sebelum kita pergi, " Chanyeol berbicara pelan, "Aku yang akan bertanya kepada pekerja dibelakang panggung dan mencari tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengingat sesuatu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat untuk bertanya?"

Jika Chanyeol ada disini untuk menanyai orang lebih awal,menjalankan proses investigasinya, maka mungkin akan ada lebih banyak bukti, lebih banyak petunjuk yang bisa ditemukan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Akan kutemukan bajingan itu. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur."

Sehun berharap bajingan itu tidak akan lolos. Dia mulai berjalan menyelinap dari sisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap lengan Sehun. "Kau meninggalkan Jepang bahkan tanpa pernah mencoba untuk menari lagi? Kau melarikan diri begitu saja dari sini?"

Kerongkongan Sehun terasa kering. "Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagiku hanya untuk bisa berjalan kembali." Saat itu setelah semua operasi selesai dilakukan. "Dan aku mencoba menari."

Kenangan menyakitkan muncul dan melekat kuat di ingatan Sehun. "Pertama kalinya aku mencoba menari lagi, aku terjatuh dengan muka membentur lantai."

Kali pertama, kedua, ketiga. Sehun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, ke arah mata cokelat terang yang menatapnya balik. "Yixing adalah koreografer yang paling menuntut yang pernah aku temui. Aku tahu dia akan bisa melihat kekuranganku ketika melihatku menari. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia mengatakan–"

 _Kau kehilangan kemampuanmu, Sayang._

Sehun bisa membayangkan kata-kata Yixing dengan jelas dikepalanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang hanya kau sendiri yang tahu persisnya."

Sehun sudah merasa cukup dipermalukan dan muak dengan rasa sakit saat itu. Berlari sepertinya merupakan rencana yang terbaik. _Melarikan_ _diri._ Dan Sehun tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai hal ini lagi.

"Aku akan pergi berbicara ke beberapa penari." Kata-kata Chanyeol menggulir keluar dengan cepat. "Aku akan mencari tahu jika seseorang ingat atau –atau mungkin hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Rupanya Sehun mulai merasa putus asa. Ruangan itu terlalu kecil. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang ada di sini, dan Sehun ingin keluar dari sana. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu segera. Sehun mungkin belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tapi dia jelas mampu berlari dengan baik.

Pengalamannya membuktikan.

Pria China itu adalah bajingan yang telah menyentuh Sehun dengan terlalu bebas. Chanyeol masih merasa cemburu kepadanya.

 _Kau kembali padaku._

Tentu saja Sehun kembali padanya. Dia tidak berpaling ke Yixing ketika dirinya membutuhkan perlindungan.

Sehun telah berpaling ke Chanyeol.

Para penari dan pekerja di belakang panggung tidak memberi informasi yang berguna. Mereka tidak ingat apapun. Atau siapapun. Banyak sekali penggemar yang datang untuk menemui Sehun, namun wajah mereka tidak bisa diingat dengan jelas.

 _Tidak berguna._

Ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka telah menarik perhatian para penari dan koreografer. Mereka kemudian bergerak menuju daftar pencarian nomor dua. Chanyeol sudah pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya. Terlalu sering, dan Sehun bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

 _Aku harus memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja._

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya," Sehun bergumam disamping Chanyeol ketika mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. "Dan aku tidak bisa katakan kalau aku senang bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

Bau cairan pembunuh kuman memenuhi hidung Chanyeol. Beberapa perawat berjalan tergesa melewatinya. Sebuah keluarga berjalan ke arah mereka sembari membawa bunga dan balon. Dokter yang menangani Sehun sedang bertugas hari ini. Chanyeol sudah mengecek jadwal Dr. Huang Zitao sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu apakah Huang Zitao atau Zhang Yixing pernah mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul baru-baru ini. Ternyata keduanya tidak pergi ke sana.

Chanyeol berhenti di tempat perawat jaga. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Huang Zitao."

Perawat itu mendongak. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika menatap Chanyeol, kemudian ia tersenyum. Selama bertahun-tahun, sudah banyak sekali wanita yang tersenyum seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Senyuman menggoda. Menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Hanya saja ia tidak tertarik. Sehun berada disisinya. Ketika Sehun bersamanya, Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

"Dia sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasiennya sekarang, tapi adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perawat itu sembari berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, jika kau butuh bantuan."

Yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini hanya Zitao.

 _Salah satu mantan kekasih Sehun._

Sial. Sulit sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk menahan diri tidak meninju wajah tampan milik Yixing. Ketika pria itu terus menerus menyentuh Sehun, terlalu banyak sentuhan yang terlihat akrab… _Aku ingin mematahkan_ _tangan laki-laki itu._

Hanya saja Chanyeol seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Dia seharusnya bersikap seperti seorang pebisnis. Sisi cerita hidupnya yang berhasil. Bukan seorang petarung jalanan yang akan mengamuk pada lelaki manapun yang berada terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi sepertinya hanya Dr. Huang Zitao yang bisa membantu kami berdua." Kata Chanyeol, menarik Sehun lebih dekat ke sisinya. Sehun sudah berubah menjadi sangat gelisah ketika mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Itu bukan salah Sehun, tidak setelah apa yang telah laki-laki itu lalui. Chanyeol mengerti dan hanya ingin segera menanyai sang dokter kemudian secepatnya keluar dari situ bersama Sehun.

 _Satu kali sangat amat tidak cukup._

Tapi Chanyeol harus terlebih dulu menghilangkan ancaman disekitar Sehun.

"Kapan kira-kira Zitao akan kembali ke sini?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada perawat berambut pirang itu.

Seketika itu juga, seolah-olah tahu namanya disebut, Zitao berderap muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Jas putih dokternya melambai ditiup angin ketika ia menaruh papan tulisnya di meja jaga.

"Marsha, pastikan diet rendah karbohidrat Mr. Rodriguez tetap dilanjutkan selama minimal dua puluh empat jam ke depan dan…" kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Karena mendadak Zitao mendongak. Dan mengunci tatapannya pada Sehun.

 _Bajingan lainnya yang ingin aku tinju._

Tapi setidaknya, berbeda dengan Yixing, Zitao tidak bergegas menyeberangi ruangan dan membungkus Sehun dalam pelukan yang terlalu erat. Zitao praktis tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi tatapan matanya jelas menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Ada apa sih dengan Sehun ini? Ia menarik para lelaki untuk mendekat. Laki-laki yang satu ini tentu saja sangat mudah untuk ditarik. Membuatnya kecanduan, sejak pertama kali.

"Dr. Huang Zitao." Chanyeol berusaha keras menjaga suaranya terdengar tetap tenang. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda beberapa menit saja."

Zitao memandang Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di situ, tidak sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak terbiasa diacuhkan. Ia menyeringai dengan angkuh. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda sekarang."

"A-aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaanku." Zitao menatap sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. "Aku punya waktu beberapa menit. Ke arah sini." Kemudian Zitao berbalik tanpa berkata apapun, dan berjalan kembali ke arah lorong tempat ia muncul.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah dokter itu dengan sabar, sembari memastikan untuk tidak melepaskan penjagaannya dari Sehun.

Bagaimana perasaan Sehun terhadap dokter itu? Tinggi pria itu hampir menyamai Chanyeol, dan proporsi tubuhnya menyerupai Chanyeol. Huang Zitao bahkan berambut gelap sepertinya. Huang Zitao terlihat seperti Chanyeol dalam versi yang lebih aman, lebih dapat diandalkan.

Chanyeol membenci bajingan itu.

Berkas-berkas bertebaran di ruangan dokter itu. Beberapa foto dalam bingkai berada di atas meja. Sang dokter mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan membereskannya dari atas meja sembari menelungkupkan beberapa foto. Namun Chanyeol sempat melihatnya.

Ya, dia _membenci_ bajingan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di sini, Sehun?" tanya Zitao sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Karena mereka sudah berada jauh dari meja jaga perawat, sikap pura-pura sopan sang dokter ketika di depan orang lain mulai terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Kukira kau telah pindah ke Seoul."

 _Dokter itu tahu kemana ia pindah._

"Aku memang pindah ke sana." Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Apakah kau…apakah kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan seseorang telah mendorong mobilku keluar dari jalan?"

Alis mata Zitao yang berwarna gelap menukik dengan cepat. "Apakah karena itu kau kemari? Polisi mengatakan padamu bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda –"

"Seseorang baru saja menyerangku di Seoul." Suara Sehun melemah.

"Sebelum penyerangan itu, seseorang telah menguntitku selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu…orang yang sama yang juga menguntitku disini, di Jepang."

Kerutan samar di dahi Zitao menjadi lebih dalam. "Dengar, saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan tertekan akibat kecelakaan itu, aku mengerti…tapi polisi mengatakan–"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang polisi katakan," potong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk membiarkan pria sombong ini membuat ketakutan Sehun muncul lagi.

"Aku tertarik dengan apa yang Skye katakan. Seseorang menyerangnya, dan aku di sini untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Mata berwarna kecoklatan Zitao berpindah menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Memangnya siapa kau? Pengawalnya?"

"Jelas bukan pengawalnya."

Mata kecoklatan itu mencermati wajah Chanyeol. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jari Zitao menjentik tiba-tiba. "Kau ada dirumah sakit ketika Sehun pertama kali dibawa ke sini. Pihak manajemen rumah sakit memaksa kami untuk memperbolehkanmu masuk dan menjenguknya."

Dengan pengaruh yang tepat,Chanyeol menemukan cara untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sendiri telah memberikan sumbangan dalam jumlah yang besar pada acara amal rumah sakit ini sangat membantunya dalam hal itu.

Mata Zitao membelalak. "Kau Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Chanyeol," dokter itu berkata dengan sinis sembari beralih menatap Sehun. "Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, benar kan?"

Sehun tersentak. _Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?_

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga," lanjut Zitao, "ketika kau bilang padaku kau akan pindah kembali ke Seoul, kau akan kembali padanya."

Zitao mendengus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku,Sehun. Kau pergi dan –menggantungku." Sebuah otot berkedut dirahangnya ketika dokter itu mencoba menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi. "Menurutmu aku pelakunya? Menurutmu akulah orang yang menguntitmu?"

"Apakah kau pelakunya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Wajah Sehun memucat. Chanyeol tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Sama sekali tidak suka.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguntitnya sebelumnya?" Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Roda kursi itu menggelinding mundur. "Dan tidak, aku tidak mengejarnya ke Seoul. Hubungan seks dengannya menyenangkan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku."

 _Dokter itu menganggap hubungan seks mereka menyenangkan._

Setiap otot ditubuh Chanyeol menegang mendengarnya. "Sehun, bisakah kau membiarkan aku bicara dengannya berdua saja?"

Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut.

"Chanyeol…" Kekhawatiran terdengar dari suara Sehun. Dia cukup mengenal Chanyeol untuk bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas. "Hanya sebentar saja."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau pergi kemana-mana. Ini menyangkut hidupku."

Chanyeol seperti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri berderap kencang dalam amarah. Dia memaksakan pandangannya kembali ke dokter itu. "Apakah kau ingat siapa yang pernah mengunjungi Sehun ketika ia dirawat di sini?"

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengunjunginya." Tukas Zitao. "Aku tak akan lupa ketika wakil direktur rumah sakit memberitahukan padaku bahwa aku harus mengijinkan seorang pengunjung masuk meskipun itu melanggar aturan rumah sakit."

Dokter itu benar-benar harus berhenti memancing amarah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Aku punya banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat semuanya—"

"Kau tidak meniduri semua pasienmu." Chanyeol berhenti. "Setidaknya kuharap kau tidak meniduri mereka semua. Dan karena Sehun sudah jelas mendapat perlakuan khusus darimu, aku pikir mungkin kau lebih memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan keluar kamarnya."

Mata Zitao memicing. Amarah merayap naik terlihat dari matanya. "Seorang lelaki China." Sembur Zitao. "Yixing. Dia dan beberapa perempuan rekannya menari juga datang menjenguk. Aku tidak melihat pengunjung lainnya karena sibuk dengan tugasku memeriksa pasien lain. Merawat pasien lainnya dan bukannya memperhatikan Sehun setiap saat."

Dokter itu masih memancing amarahnya…

"Aku rasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau meninggalkanku,Sehun," Kata Zitao sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja. "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelah malam itu."

"Maafkan aku," Sehun berkata pada dokter itu.

Chanyeol menegang. Oh, sial, tidak, Sehun tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada bajingan ini yang sudah bersikap tidak profesional sebagai seorang dokter.

"Aku juga," gumam Zitao. Tatapannya beralih ke pintu. Sambil menggeram, Zitao berkata, "Jika urusan kita sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

Belum, urusannya belum selesai.

"Aku harus tahu dimana kau berada dua hari terakhir ini, dok." Kata Chanyeol meskipun ia menduga bahwa Marsha si perawat genit itu bisa memberitahunya.

"Kenapa? Karena menurutmu aku telah terbang ke Seoul dan menyerang Sehun?" Zitao bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan kecil itu dan berhenti tepat didepan Sehun.

"Apakah itu yang kau pikir, Sehun? Bahwa aku akan menyakitimu? Akulah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Akulah orang yang membantumu."

"Bukan itu maksudnya, Tao," kata Sehun. Ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. "Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti –orang itu sudah mengamatiku untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah selalu merasa ketakutan. Aku ingin orang itu berhenti menggangguku. Kupikir…kami pikir mungkin kau pernah melihat seseorang, atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu –"

"Jika aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membantumu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukannya." Tatapan Zitao menyapu wajahnya. "Maaf,

tapi aku tak tahu."

Sehun mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya. Chanyeol berjalan disisinya sembari memegang lengannya. Memastikan Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun…sebelum Chanyeol sampai diluar… Chanyeol menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Memastikan Sehun tidak bisa masuk kembali ke dalam. Kemudian dia memojokkan dokter itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosongmu." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun mengetuk pintu. "Chanyeol?" suaranya melengking tinggi dan terdengar terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah meja. "Jika kau sudah melupakan Sehun, kenapa masih ada fotonya diatas mejamu?"

Zitao menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Kau sebaiknya punya saksi yang bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini. Karena jika aku tahu bahwa kau yang telah menguntit Sehun…" Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberi dokter itu tatapan yang membekukan. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menjadi ancaman dalam hidupnya lagi."

"A-aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa fotonya masih ada disitu. Aku hanya belum sempat membuangnya–"

"Urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Sehun. Dia sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu. Dia sudah jelas melupakanmu, dan kau perlu melakukan hal yang sama." Chanyeol tetap menatap Zitao untuk

beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa si dokter mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

Sehun meninju pintu. "Chanyeol, hentikan!" Rasa takut dan amarah menyatu dalam suaranya.

Karena Sehun ingat seperti apa Chanyeol yang dulu. Dia seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Chanyeol meninggalkan dokter itu dalam keadaan utuh. Untuk saat ini.

 _Hubungan seks mereka menyenangkan._

"Kau mungkin memiliki hubungan seks yang menyenangkan dengannya," kata Chanyeol sembari memberi dokter itu tatapan merendahkan. "Tapi hubungan seksnya denganku adalah yang paling menyenangkan."

Kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang terkejut masih menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Sehun memukul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya memastikan beberapa hal."

Sekarang waktunya Chanyeol untuk mencari perawat tadi dan memastikan keberadaan Huang Zitao dua hari yang lalu. Pintu terbanting tertutup di belakang Chanyeol, dan dia sangat yakin dia mendengar suara tangan yang meninju meja kayu.

Bagus. Dokter itu sudah mengerti maksudnya.

~oOOo~

 **To. Be. Continued.**

~oOOo~

Haha pendek ya? Maaf ini aja mepet-mepet ngepostnya. Hehe

Hayo maksud Chanyeol mengerti apa nih buat Zitao? Ancaman atau? Haha

Tadi sempet baca review dan jawabannya ada beberapa yang bener nebak pelakunya siapa. Hehe

Dan lumayan juga yang bilang udah pernah baca ff remake novel ini sebelumnya versi YunJae dan mau baca lagi dengan pair ChanHun. Aku ngucapin makasih yaa~ udah mau baca dan review pula, *hug* hehe

Gimana kelanjutannya? Yuk rajin-rajin review setiap aku ngepost jadi makin cepet pula aku ngepost lanjutannya. Hihihi


	4. Terror

Sehun harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol lah jodohnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang cocok dengannya. Tidak ada orang lain selain Chanyeol yang serasi dengannya.

 _Mereka ditakdirkan bersama._

Aroma manis tubuhnya masih memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol. Wajah pria manis itu menghantui setiap malamnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa pergi menjauh darinya. Dan Chanyeol akan memastikan Sehun tidak akan melarikan diri darinya.

Sehun tidak punya tempat untuk sembunyi darinya. Chanyeol telah mengawasi Sehun sejak lama. Dia tahu semua rahasia laki-laki itu. Si manis Sehun telah menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia. Sehun bukanlah laki-laki baik-baik yang selama ini orang kira. Dia juga bukanlah Sang Putri Tidur yang memerlukan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya.

Sehun memiliki sisi gelap dalam hidupnya. Sisi itulah yang menarik bagi Chanyeol. Sisi gelap Sehun sangat serasi dengan sisi gelapnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tidak sekarang. Atau selamanya.

Jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol akan membunuh Sehun terlebih dahulu.

~oOOo~

"Perjalanan ini buang-buang waktu."

Pesawat mereka mengudara, bahkan suara mesinpun tidak mampu menembus kenyamanan pesawat ini. Jemari Sehun sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya. Chanyeol duduk diseberangnya. Dengan kaki terbuka lebar, mengenai kaki Sehun, dan segelas wiski di tangan.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya...tidak satu pun dari mereka yang melakukan itu."

Mantan-mantan Sehun sejak Suho sedang berada di Hawaii untuk pengambilan gambar filmnya, dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar tersangka Chanyeol. Setidaknya, itu harapan Sehun.

Alibi Zitao dan Yixing sudah diperiksa. Empat orang penari mendukung cerita Yixing. Dan perawat dengan payudara-yang terlalu- besar itu dengan cepat memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kegiatan terbaru Zitao.

"Aku butuh bertemu mereka," Chanyeol menyesap wiskinya, "Dan

melihat reaksi mereka terhadapmu."

"Kepadaku? Uh, mereka sama sekali tidak bereaksi-"

Chanyeol menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan. "Yixing melihatmu sebagai sebuah obsesi. Obsesinya. Penari yang dia kontrol."

Ya, memang benar. Sehun memandang keluar jendela. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Bukan berarti banyak yang harus di putuskan. Mereka bersama hanya seminggu saat Sehun menyadari dia membuat kesalahan dengan berhubungan dengan Yixing.

"Sementara untuk dokter itu, dia berbohong." Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Marsha sudah mengatakan kalau Zitao sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kota selama dua bulan. Chanyeol sepertinya ragu,tapi Marsha sudah memperlihatkan janji temu dengan pasien yang semuanya berhubungan dengan Zitao.

"Huang Zitao akan menerimamu kembali jika dia bisa. Dia mungkin masih masturbasi dengan membayangkanmu."

Mulut Sehun terbuka. Tidak mungkin, dia baru saja mengatakan itu kepada Sehun. "Kau tidak mungkin tahu tentang itu-"

"Tentu aku tahu. Karena aku melakukan hal yang sama sampai aku mendapatkanmu kembali." Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengamannya. Memandang Sehun dengan mata yang berkilat. "Kemari, Sehun."

Chanyeol tidak ingin beranjak. "Kita tidak mendapatkan hal yang berguna di Jepang." Kenapa suaranya menjadi parau?

Tatapan panas Chanyeol menetap ke arah Sehun. "Aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan polisi. Aku sudah mempelajari laporan tentang kecelakaanmu. Aku sebenarnya mempelajari banyak hal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini-"

"Kemarilah." Suara Chanyeol semakin mendalam.

"Aku di sini." Jantung Sehun berdebar keras dan cepat di dadanya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengenai kaki Chanyeol. Gerakan itu tidak disengaja, iya kan?

"Itu belum cukup dekat." Jemari Chanyeol mengetuk masing-masing lengan kursinya. "Aku suka pakaian yang kau pakai."

Bukan berarti Sehun memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian. Sejak Chanyeol yang mengepak pakaian Sehun untuk perjalanan ini, jadi Sehun hanya mengenakan apa yang ada. Saat ini, Sehun mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan atasan senada. Sementara pakaian dalamnya?

"Apa yang dimaksud Zitao saa dia berkata, ' _setelah malam itu'_?" Nafas Chanyeol terdengar berat.

Sehun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia ingin menyimpan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Sehun..."

Kepala Sehun terangkat. "Itu tidak penting. Kami sudah berakhir."

"Kau dan Zitao memang." Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari duduknya.

"Tapi kau dan aku baru saja mulai."

Pandangan Chanyeol menyapu Sehun. "Kenapa kau takut kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Sehun. "Aku tidak!" bantahnya cepat.

"Tentu saja, kau takut. Kau sudah takut kepadaku sejak malam itu

saat kita bertemu."

Sehun tidak ingin mengingat malam itu. "Kau menyelamatkanku malam itu."

"Aku menakuti kau karena aku sangat kasar. Karena selama sesaat, kau melihat aku yang sebenarnya- diriku yang sangat sulit untuk kesembunyikan dari orang lain."

Pria yang berjalan di jalan kekerasan. Yang suka berkelahi dengan

amarah yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatku seperti itu." Pandangan Chanyeol memaku Sehun. "Aku berhati-hati dengan mereka, untuk selalu memastikan aku selalu terkendali."

Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura jadi orang lain saat bersamaku."

"Tidak. Tidak denganmu." Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur. Terarah pada Sehun. "Dan karena itulah kau takut. Karena kau tahu betapa berbahayanya aku, dan kau tetap menginginkanku."

Iya, memang.

Sehun mendapati dirinya bangkit. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. Dia menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya. Dalam beberapa detik, Chanyeol melepaskan celana Sehun lalu memposisikan kakinya sehingga Sehun duduk mengangkangi Chanyeol. Membuat holenya menekan kejantanan Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol berada dileher Sehun, menciuminya. "Beritahu aku tentang malam itu...malam saat kau berpisah dengan Zitao."

Mata Chanyeol tertutup,tangannya menyelinap ke bawah menyentuh paha Sehun. Otot-otot Sehun menegang dibawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dia." Sehun tidak akan mengatakannya.

Jemari Chanyeol mengarah semakin ke atas. Tubuh Sehun tegang, sakit. Kalau saja Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi...

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun?"

Chanyeol memaksa mata Sehun terbuka. Untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkamu." Tanpa ragu. Tanpa kebohongan.

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat. "Pilotnya dekat. Bagaimana kalau dia

mendengarmu?"

Jantung Sehun berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. "A-aku tidak akan

bersuara."

"Aku membuatmu berteriak sebelumnya."

Nafasnya tertahan. Jari Chanyeol bergerak semakin ke atas. Sehun bisa merasakannya di tepi celana dalamnya. Lalu..lalu Chanyeol menyentuhnya melalui celana dalam sutranya. Membelainya dan

Sehun semakin menekan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan bersuara." Bisik Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja..." Gumam Chanyeol. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik dalamannya. "Oh, sayang, kau sudah tegang untukku." Tangannya membelai, menggoda, menyiksa Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terkunci di belakang kepala Chanyeol. Dia meremas kursinya saat jari Chanyeol mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Itu tidak cukup. Sehun butuh lebih.

Tangan Chanyeol memegang penis Sehun. Menekan, memutar, dan membuat pinggulnya semakin mendorong ke arah tangan Chanyeol. Kukunya menembus kursi saat jari kedua Chanyeol mendorong masuk. Sehun menciumi leher Chanyeol. Lidahnya menjilati kulit Sehun, lalu Sehun merasakan gigitan Chanyeol. "Kau ingin datang, bukan?"

Sehun hampir-

"Tapi belum," ucap Chanyeol, dan dia menarik tangannya. Mengelus, tapi tidak mendorong Sehun ke arah kenikmatan. "Belum waktunya."

Kepala Sehun berputar. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Beritahu aku tentang malam itu."

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Sehun berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol, menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Tidak."

Kenapa Chanyeol harus tahu segalanya tentang Sehun? Beberapa hal bukan urusannya kan?

Sehun berusaha kembali ke kursinya. Lupakan tentang kesopanan. Meskipun harus jatuh Sehun tidak peduli. Terserah. Apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk kabur. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya. Dia menarik Sehun kembali, dan kejantanannya yang panjang dan tebal menekan ke hole Sehun yang sedari tadi berkedut. "Tidak ada tempat untuk lari."

Tidak ketika mereka berada hampir 30.000 ribu kaki di udara.

"Dan kau tidak ingin lari, tidak dariku. Aku lah tempatmu berlari." Mulut Chanyeol kembali menekan leher Sehun. Di area pertemuan bahu dan lehernya sesekali mencium jakun Sehun yang bergerak naik turun,daerah yang selalu melemahkan Sehun.

Sehun benci merasa lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Begitu rentan. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol memiliki kuasa atas tubuh Sehun. Atas dirinya. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol-

 _Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki kuasa._

Tekad memenuhi Sehun. Dia tidak akan mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Sehun akan membuktikan kepada Chanyeol, kalau hasrat Chanyeol terhadapnya juga sama.

Tangan Sehun bergerak diantara mereka. Meraih kejantanan Chanyeol. Membelainya melalui celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Kejantanannya mengeras di bawah sentuhan Sehun.

" _Sehun_..."

"Pesawat akan mendarat segera mendarat. Aku sudah selesai bicara."

Sehun sudah melewati banyak hal. Dia melepaskan kancing celana Chanyeol. Menurunkan restletingnya. Tanpa celana dalam. Kebiasaan Chanyeol. Tangan Sehun melingkarinya, dan memompanya naik-turun.

Sekali. Dua kali.

Menyentuh Chanyeol membuat Sehun terangsang. Itulah kelemahannya. Itu juga termasuk kelemahan Chanyeol. Nafas Chanyeol berdesis. Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh penis Sehun lagi, dan mengocoknya seirama dengan sentuhan Sehun dikejantanannya.

Ini sungguh nikmat, sangat nikmat, tangan saling mengelus,membelai. Tubuh dan penis Chanyeol terasa panas dan keras dan kuat di tangan Sehun. kelembapan terasa diujung kejantanannya, dan Sehun tahu hanya sedikit lagi-

"Tidak seperti ini," geram Chanyeol, kata-katanya gelap dan keras. "Di dalammu."

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun-dan mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam holenya. Chanyeol memenuhinya dalam sekali dorongan. Begitu dalam hingga untuk sesaat Sehun tidak bisa bergerak. Lutut Sehun berada dikedua sisi pinggul Chanyeol. Salah satu lututnya terjepit dilengan kursi-tapi dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol mulai bergerak lagi. Tidak, dia menggerakkan Sehun. mengangkatnya naik, dan membawanya turun kembali.

"Bisakah kau...tetap diam...?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan pupil mata yang melebar. "Atau kau ingin berteriak...untukku?"

Jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat, seperti akan melompat dari dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol masih mengelus penisnya, dan Chanyeol menempatkan Sehun sebegitu rupa hingga disetiap dorongan membuat kejantanannya mengenai prostatnya yang sensitif. Celana Chanyeol yang terbuka menyapu kaki Sehun. _Masih berpakaian._ _Kami berdua-_

"Aku suka saat kau berteriak."

Pelepasannya semakin dekat. Mengencangkan tubuhnya. Berputar dan berkobar di dalam tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol mendorong keras. Makin keras. Pegangannya semakin kencang, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah itu membuatnya memar. Chanyeol semakin mendorong kedalam. Sehun meledak dengan pelepasan yang sangat keras hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, hell, ya," Chanyeol menemukan pelepasannya. Gelombang panas memenuhi Sehun saat dia datang.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang mengguncang tubuhnya dalam gelombang yang keras. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Jantungnya masih belum melambat.

"Benar-benar menawan..." Chanyeol mengusak surai rambut Sehun, menciuminya.

Apa ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menciumnya dipesawat? Mata Sehun mengerjap, dan sedikit kegelapan mulai memudar.

"Kami akan mulai mengurangi ketinggian..." suara pilot menyentuh telinga Sehun. "Mohon pastikan anda memasang sabuk pengaman." Pipi Sehun merona. Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Sehun berteriak. Pada akhirnya Sehun berteriak untuk Chanyeol. Dengan gemetar, Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Celananya dan celana dalamnya tergeletak di lantai. Sehun mencoba meraihnya. Tapi Chanyeol mengambilnya duluan. Mengepalkannya dalam genggamannya.

"Ini sudah rusak. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru."

Sehun terduduk dikursinya setelah memakai celana panjangnya. Pahanya gemetar, dia masih bisa merasakan Chanyeol di dalam dirinya. Holenya terus berkedut. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia memasang sabuk pengaman. Sehun mencoba mengurangi getarannya dengan menekan kedua kakinya. Dengan sangat pelan, Chanyeol memperbaiki pakaiannya. Dalaman Sehun tersimpan di sakunya. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Itu dia." Gumam Chanyeol.

"A-apa itu?" kenapa Sehun harus gugup di dekat Chanyeol?

"Kau memang takut padaku, tapi kau tetap menginginkanku." Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun rasa lucu. "Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah kau menginginkanku karena takut kepadaku?"

Pesawat mulai menurun, Sehun bisa merasakan perubahannya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku pikir kau menyukai sisi gelapku, Sehun. Karena itu sangat berbeda darimu."

Sehun bukanlah cahaya bagi kegelapan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia melihat beberapa hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

 _Seharusnya Sehun lebih melihat sisi gelapku._

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." Pandangan Chanyeol seperti menembus Sehun. "Aku hampir saja membunuh, saat aku baru mengenalmu. Dan sekarang...sekarang kau tahu kalau aku akan

membunuh untukmu. Dalam sekejap mata, tanpa keraguan."

Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak...aku tidak datang kepadamu karena aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang." Itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit keraguan mewarnai suaranya. "Apa kau sangat, sangat yakin? Pikirkan tentang itu, Sehun. Pikirkan tentang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan terhadap pria yang mengejarmu?"

Pesawatnya sedikit bergetar. Tangan Sehun meremas lengan kursinya. "Aku ingin dia berhenti. Aku tidak ingin dia mati."

"Jika benar dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu, jika dia orang yang mencoba membunuhmu...apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku hanya akan menyerahkannya pada polisi?" mata Chanyeol menyapu wajah Sehun. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu."

Sehun tidak bisa bicara, karena Chanyeol benar. Dia memang mengenal Chanyeol jauh lebih baik. Chanyeol mungkin seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi selalu ada sisi liar dalam dirinya yang kini tengah berada dibawah permukaan,menunggu untuk terlepas.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekarang kau mengerti aku, dan aku mengerti dirimu."

~oOOo~

Studio menarinya akan dibuka besok. Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang berada diruangan itu. Tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca. Anak buah Chanyeol sudah mengurus semua itu. Tidak ada lagi lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Dan setiap kali pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup,alarm akan mengeluarkan bunyi beep.

"Kau sudah selesai untuk malam ini, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun memandang ke arah Minseok. Chanyeol memaksa agar Minseok ikut bersamanya saat Sehun ingin memastikan persiapan studionya. Dan Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ditemani membuatnya merasa aman. Karena dia sudah merasa takut saat pertama kali berada didalam studio.

 _Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuatku takut._

Studio ini penting bagi Sehun. Ini adalah mimpinya yang baru,kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Aku sudah selesai." Lantai sudah bersih. Bar sudah ada dtempatnya. Besok para muridnya akan mendapatkan studio yng

sempurna.

Langkah kecil. Itulah rencana Sehun. Untuk memulai beberapa kelas dan mengembangkan studio ini hingga menjadi yang terbaik di Seoul. Sehun bisa melakukannya.

 _Aku akan melakukannya._

Sehun menghampiri Minseok dengan tersenyum penuh tekad. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

Minseok mengangguk. "Kapan saja."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku ragu kalau kau terbiasa, menyediakan jasa pengawalan di studio menari."

"Kau kasus spesial untuk bos. Apa yang penting untuknya..." Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Itu yang terpenting buatku."

Minseok memeriksa jam tangannya. "Dia akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

Hampir dua belas jam sejak terakhir Sehun melihat Chanyeol. Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, sementara Sehun harus memeriksa studionya. Dan...

 _Aku ingin sedikit jarak._

Karena Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun yang gemetar setelah percintaan dipesawat. Sehun melangkah keluar dengan Minseok. Berhenti sejenak, Sehun mengaktifkan alarm. Lalu mereka berada di luar.

Malam ini tidak sedingin beberapa malam yang lalu. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling area membuatnya sadar bahwa hanya mobil Minseok yang berada di parkiran. Selebihnya gelap dan sepi dan-

Sehun mengerang. "Tasku tertinggal. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?"

Minseok menahan tangan Sehun. "Tidak, Tuan, bukan begitu caranya. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau tidak-"

"Perintah bos. Kemana kau pergi, aku ikut."

Benar. Sehun berbalik dan mengarah ke pintu. Dia membuka kunci dan menonaktifkan alarm. Minseok mengikuti dibelakangnya. Pintunya berbunyi saat mereka masuk, semua lampu langsung menyala.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa menit!" Sehun berbicara lewat bahunya saat dia berjalan ke dalam. "Aku meninggalkan tasku-"

Semua lampu mendadak mati. Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Chanyeol sudah menyewa tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki sekringnya. Lalu Sehun berbalik. "Minseok!"

 _Buk_

Sehun menegang. Suara erangan terdengar olehnya. Nafasnya tercekik. "Minseok?"

Minseok tidak menjawab.

Sehun tidak bergerak. Tidak selangkahpun. Lalu Sehun mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara- suara air dituang. Air?

"M-Minseok?" Sehun kembali memanggil. Alarm sama sekali tidak

berbunyi. Alarmnya hanya berbunyi sekali saat mereka masuk.

 _Apa kami sudah menutup pintunya?_

Minseok berada dibelakangnya. Sehun berjalan didepan. Berfifkir kalau Minseok sudah menutup pintu. Sudahkah Sehun?

Air tetap dituang ke sekelilingnya. Sehun mengambil nafas, nafas

gemetar dan sadar kalau itu bukan air. Bau yang menyengat menyadarkannya kalau itu bensin.

"Tidak!" Sehun berteriak dan berlari ke depan. "Minseok!"

Sehun terpeleset sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, dan Sehun terbentur ke lantai. Sakit menyebar ditubuhnya, saat kaki kirinya terkilir. Tangannya menggapai. Dan dia menyentuh bahu yang keras. Rambut.

"Minseok?" tangan Sehun menyusuri wajah dan kepalanya, dan dia merasakan darah yang lengket.

Cahaya berkedip di kegelapan. Sebuah korek. " _Akulah satu-satunya._ "

Suara itu membuat Sehun merinding. Korek itu dilemparkan. Dan api mulai menyebar.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol menghentikan Jaguarnya dan melompat keluar. Matanya tertuju pada studio- pada warna kuning dan emas yang menyinari studio itu.

"Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol.

Mobil Minseok berada disebelah kiri jalan. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dia atau Sehun.

 _Jangan berada di dalam sana. Jangan._

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol mendengar suara isakan- "Tolong aku!" Suara Sehun,datang dari dalam.

Chanyeol berlari menuju gedung saat jendela pecah dan kaca berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Pintu utama terbuka, asap keluar dari sana. Chanyeol berlari ke dalam, menuju langsung ke arah asap. Kobaran api menyinari studio. Sehun berada dilantai. Terbatuk, dan berupaya menarik tubuh pingsan Minseok ke arah pintu.

" _Tolong aku._ " Sehun berteriak lagi saat melihat Chanyeol. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "A-aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri!"

Karana berat Minseok tiga kali beratnya. Api menyebar di dekat kulit Sehun. terlalu dekat. Chanyeol melingkari perut Sehun. Menariknya menjauh dari Minseok.

 _Bawa Sehun ke tempat yang aman. Keluarkan dia._

Sehun berteriak dan meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku harus menolong Minseok!"

Tapi Chanyeol memperat pelukannya. Apinya terlalu dekat. Mencoba menyambar kulit Sehun. Dia berlari keluar dengan Sehun. Sehun masih batuk. Dia dikelilingi api dan asap sudah terlalu lama. Setelah Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun, secepatnya Sehun mencoba kembali masuk ke gedung. Chanyeol menangkap dan menariknya kembali.

"Jangan bergerak." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Amarah dan ketakutan mengalir didarahnya. Sebuah kombinasi yang mematikan.

Mata Sehun dipenuhi air mata. "Dia akan mati! Kita harus mengeluarkannya-"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya." Janji Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus tetap disini." Chanyeol harus memastikan kalau Sehun aman.

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol berlari kembali ke dalam api. Dia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam gedung. Api sudah semakin membesar, menyebar kemana-mana. Kobaran api hampir mengenai kaki Minseok. Chanyeol meraih temannya. Menariknya. Lalu mengangkat Minseok dibahunya seperti gaya pemadam kebakaran. _Kita akan keluar dari_ _sini._

Paru-paru Chanyeol seperti terbakar. Tempat ini terlalu panas. Chanyeol melangkah ke arah pintu dan atap runtuh tepat diatasnya.

~oOOo~

"Tidak!" Sehun berteriak saat api menembus atap studionya. Chanyeol belum keluar. Dia berlari ke dalam kobaran api untuk

mengeluarkan Minseok.

 _Dan Chanyeol mengharapkanku tetap berada diluar? Sementara dia menghadapi api?_

Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak untuk sedetik lagi. Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah kembali. Sehun berlari ke depan. Bunyi sirine terdengar dibelakangnya. Sehun berada di pintu, berlari ke dalam karena Sehun ingin menyusul Chanyeol. Hanya saja- Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya.

" _Sudah kubilang_..." Chanyeol menggeram, "Menjauh dari api."

Chanyeol menggendong Minseok dibahunya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari dari gedung. Api semakin membesar ke arah mereka. Chanyeol menurunkan Minseok ke tanah. Bajunya dipenuhi jelaga saat ia membungkuk di depan Minseok.

"Ayo, teman, jangan lakukan ini..."

Minseok mulai terbatuk.

"Hell, ya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Petugas paramedis turun dari ambulan dan berlari ke arah mereka. Sehun melirik dari bahunya. Para pemadam kebakaran berupaya memadamkan api, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan studio. Api sudah menghanguskan tempat itu. Petugas paramedis mengikat Minseok ke tandu. Mereka membawanya menuju ambulan. Salah satu petugas berusaha membawa Sehun.

Sehun mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari api. Petugas pemadam kebakaran berusaha mengendalikan api agar tidak menangani bangunan yang lain. Bangunan yang-untungnya-sudah kosong pada saat ini. Bunyi percikan api terdengar olehnya. Minseok bisa saja tewas dalam kebakaran itu. Dia berusaha menarik Minseok, menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi dia hanya mampu menggerakkannya sedikit. Api itu benar-benar lapar. Begitu panas. Begitu liar.

 _Akulah satu-satunya._

Minseok bisa saja tewas, karena dirinya. Pintu ambulan tertutup. Sirinenya berbunyi sekali lagi saat mereka melaju membawa Minseok.

"Apa yang sebenarnya..." Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Terjadi di sana?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui." Ucap Kim Jongin saat detektif itu melangkah ke hadapan Sehun, menutupi pandangannya dari kobaran api tersebut.

Jongin? Sehun tidak melihat dia datang. Tapi Sehun melirik sekitar dan melihat beberapa mobil polisi ada di sana. Mereka kelihatannya sedang mengatur semacam pembatas.

"Tuan Oh Sehun," lanjut Jongin, berdehem, "Bisa beritahu aku apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

 _Sebuah kebakaran baru saja terjadi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu? Besar, sangat besar, menghancurkan mimpiku._

"Dia ada di sini." Sehun hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. "Dia merencanakan kebakaran ini. Me-mencoba membunuhku dan Minseok."

Dan jika Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Bajingan itu mungkin akan

berhasil. Kobaran semakin membesar ke langit, menyinari malam.

Bau asap tercium di udara dan Sehun menyaksikan mimpinya hangus terbakar.

~oOOo~

Kebakaran melahap studio itu. Membakar dan menghanguskan dan bahkan pemadam kebakaran tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan. Sehun menyaksikan semua itu. Menatap semua itu dengan pandangan nanar. Dan dia, sebaliknya, menatap Sehun.

 _Aku harus menghukummu._

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, Sehun harus di beri pelajaran. Saat asap membimbing di udara dan petugas pemadam kebakaran

mundur, diapun tersenyum. Dia sangat yakin Sehun tidak akan melupakan malam ini dalam waktu dekat.

 _Sekarang kau akan selalu memikirkan...seperti aku yang selalu_

 _memikirkanmu._

Di. Setiap. Waktu.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Jadi siapa pelakunya? Masih nebak-nebak? Haha

Hayo siapa hayooo? Ini pelaku sebenernya alibinya udah keliatan dichapter sebelumnya. Mereka semua emang masih cinta sama Sehun. Ter-Obsesi sama Sehun. Tapi apa perlu Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini demi membawa Sehun kembali ke pelukannya? Hihi

Jadi gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Next or stop?

Review please~

.

.

Thanks to for review CH 2 :

 _ **egatoti**_ _ **,**_ _ **chidorasen**_ _ **,**_ _ **Halona Jill**_ _ **,**_ _ **kkamjonghun22 ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun ,**_ _ **bibblebubblebloop**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **MineToTake ,**_ _ **auliavp**_ _ **,**_ _ **Erna606**_ _ **,**_ _ **siensien**_ _ **,**_ _ **Yessi94esy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Parkizuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **rytyatriaa**_ _ **,**_ _ **levy95**_ _ **,**_ _ **ohmysehun**_ _ **,**_ _ **ChieYHanHun**_ _ **,**_ _ **exolweareone9400**_ _ **,**_ _ **sita2312**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **bottomsehunnie**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **,**_ _ **exobabyyhun**_ _ **,**_ _ **hanhyewon357**_ _ **.**_

.

.

Thanks to for review CH 3 :

 _ **Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun , Guest ,**_ _ **.39**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ihfaherdiati892**_ _ **,**_ _ **auliavp**_ _ **,**_ _ **Yessi94esy**_ _ **,**_ _ **rytyatriaa**_ _ **,**_ _ **egatoti**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **,**_ _ **hanhyewon357**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zelobysehuna**_ _ **,**_ _ **Dazzling Kaise**_ _ **,**_ _ **levy95**_ _ **,**_ _ **driccha**_ _ **,**_ _ **bottomsehunnie**_ _ **,**_ _ **exolweareone9400**_ _ **,**_ _ **exobabyyhun**_ _ **,**_ _ **Halona Jill**_ _ **, lavarrr.**_


	5. You?

"Kau tidak melihat siapapun?" Tuntut Jongin saat dia melangkah ke ruang interogasi kecil.

 _Interogasi_.

Chanyeol duduk dengan kaki terbuka sembarangan didepannya. Jongin bersikeras bahwa Sehun harus datang ke markas untuk wawancaranya setelah terjadinya kebakaran. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah mengijinkan Sehun melihat ini.

 _Karena setiap aku melakukannya, terjadi sesuatu padanya._

Chanyeol masih bisa mencium nyala api, mungkin karena asap sialan masih ada di bajunya. Asap itu sudah ada yang membuat pakaiannya hangus. Ketika langit-langitnya telah rubuh, Chanyeol mencoba,berusaha keras masuk dengan cepat dan benar. Beberapa inci lagi, berdua dia dengan Minseok akan terperangkap.

Mati?

Nafas Chanyeol menghembus perlahan. Chanyeol sudah keluar dari nyala api dan menolong Minseok ke tempat aman. Temannya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika Chanyeol datang ke studio sedikit terlambat saja...

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun," Sehun berkata pelan. "Tapi aku mendengarnya, menumpahkan bensin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bensin?" Jongin berhenti melangkah bolak-balik dan memicingkan matanya pada Sehun.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Corengan hitam melintangi leher kanannya. "Baunya. Sangat khas, bukankah begitu?"

Jongin menatap lagi pada Sehun. Chanyeol menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hell. Semua ini sangat membuang waktunya.

"Bisakah kau memastikannya, detektif, mencari bajingan yang melakukan semua ini? Dari perhitunganku, ini pembakaran yang disengaja dan penyerangan, semuanya dalam beberapa hari."

 _Lebih seperti usaha pembunuhan._

Bibir Jongin merapat. "Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Lampunya mati." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat kilatan korek apinya, lalu aku mendengar suaranya."

Chanyeol menegang. Sehun tidak menceritakan bagian ini, belum menceritakan.

"Apa katanya?" Desak Jongin.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya." Sehun pucat. "Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya."

"Kau tidak mengenali suaranya?" Jongin menarik kursi ke arah luar berlawan arah dengan meja,memutarnya lalu duduk, menaruh tangannya diatas sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak familiar dengannya, sama sekali?"

"Dia berbisik, serak." Bahu Sehun berputar. "Jadi, tidak, aku tidak mengenal suaranya. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia atau mengapa dia melakukan ini."

Jari Jongin mengetuk kursi. "Kau pikir dia orang yang sama yang

menyebabkan kecelakaanmu di Jepang?"

Kemudian Jongin mencari kedepan dan membuka folder manila di atas meja. Dia mendorong beberapa fakta mencolok, foto hitam putih, melewati meja. Foto dari semua kendaraan. Mobil Sehun.

 _Sehun terperangkap didalam sana._

Chanyeol melihat foto-foto itu lalu menengadah, menemukan Jongin menatapnya.

"Saat kau melakukan perjalanan kecilmu, aku melakukan penyelidikan." Kata Jongin.

 _Bagus. Aku senang kau melakukan tugasmu._

"Aku berbicara dengan dektektif Yunho di Jepang." Jongin melihat sekilas pada Sehun. "Dia bilang kau yakin seseorang menyerangmu di jalan."

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol memberikan fotonya lagi ke Jongin. "Kami juga berbicara pada Yunho. Pria itu tidak percaya cerita Sehun—"

"Karena tidak ada saksi lain saat terjadinya tabrakan. Tidak ada cat dari mobil lain. Tidak ada tanda dampak tersembunyi."

"Mobilku..." suaranya terlalu jauh untuk Chanyeol dengar saat Sehun mengatakan, "Berputar 4 kali. Terdobrak sekuatnya. Ada banyak bukti dari dampaknya di sekitar tempat itu."

"Yunho pikir itu adalah kecelakaan tunggal." Lanjut Jongin. Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Sehun. "Aku bukan Yunho. Aku tahu kau ketakutan, dan jelas terlihat kau punya alasan untuk itu."

Seharusnya terlihat seperti itu untuk semua orang.

"Aku tebak Park Chanyeol membawamu ke Jepang karena dia pikir mungkin ini perbuatan salah satu mantanmu, huh?" Sekarang tatapan Jongin dibelokkan lagi pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana caramu memecahkannya?"

"Aku telusuri alibi mereka." Dan sejauh ini, pelakunya tidak muncul. Jadi...tidak, cara ini tidak bisa memancing pelakunya keluar.

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Menelusuri alibi mereka...ide yang bagus."

Jongin meletakkan foto kecelakaaan kendaran Sehun kembali ke dalam folder. "Tapi bagaimana dengan alibimu sendiri?" Jongin mendorong lembaran kertas yang lain ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap fotonya sendiri. Gambar dari koran Jepang.

"Kau cenderung mengundang perhatian ketika kau pergi," Jongin bergumam. "Aku kira itu adalah harga karena menjadi sangat kaya, huh? Ketika kau pergi ke Jepang untuk melihat ballet ... sleeping beauty, kan? Yah, kau tertanggap meninggalkan acara lebih awal malam itu." Jongin berhenti sebentar. "Tanggal fotomu itu...sama dengan hari kecelakaan Sehun."

Tangan Sehun mencari potongan koran. Sehun menyentakkan potongan koran itu ke Chanyeol. "Kau ada di Jepang? Di pertunjukanku?"

Kepala Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Kerut tipis timbul diantara alisnya. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlihat." Sekali lagi, Jongin meraih folder itu dan menyodorkannya kembali kearah Sehun.

"Tampaknya saat kau tampil, Chanyeol merasa penting datang ke sini untuk melihatmu menari. Paling tidak sekali, kadang dua kali sebulan. Dia selalu di sini untuk malam pembukaan, tapi dia pergi lagi, dia melihat pertunjukan yang lain juga."

 _Sialan_. Detektif itu ternyata selama ini sibuk menyelidikiku.

"Kau...melihatku menari?"

"Dia melihatmu, cukup sering." Sekarang Jongin terlihat merenung. "Dia suka menginap di hotel yang sama setiap kali

melihatmu...tempat mewah di jalan raya 5. Aku rasa kalian berdua menginap disini baru-baru ini?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini padamu?" Tuntut Chanyeol. Karena seseorang sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Pembocoran personal sejenis ini tidak bisa dibiarkan di organisasinya. Seorang asisten, seorang agen – siapapun itu akan mendapati dirinya dipecat.

"Aku besar di Jepang," kata Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih punya beberapa teman disini, dan mereka membantu penyelidikanku." Bibir Jongin berkerut. "Sehun, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak tahu dia ada disana, selama ini? Karena kalian berdua merupakan...teman...lama. Aku pikir kamu-"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara Sehun bahkan lebih dingin sekarang. Matanya menatap Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan ini

padaku?"

Sialan. Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini dengan tatapan waspada Jongin pada mereka. "Karena kita sudah berakhir."

Sehun mundur.

Sial. Chanyeol sudah bertidak bodoh. _Kita berakhir. Hidupmu terus_

 _bergerak maju. Aku hanya perlu melihatmu._

"Dia tidak hanya melihat tarianmu, sungguh." Dan sekali lagi, Jongin mendorong kliping ke samping. Jongin menarik foto terakhir dari file itu. Foto yang lain dari tempat kecelakaan. Hanya saja kali ini, reruntuhan di latar belakang . Sehun terikat di brankar dan sedang dinaikkan ke ambulans.

"Seorang wartawan ditempat kejadian malam itu mengambil foto ini, tapi bosnya...dibujuk untuk tidak menyebarkannya."

Sehun terpaku.

"Pria itu, tepat di samping petugas gawat darurat, bukankan itu anda,Park Chanyeol?"

Napas Sehun berhembus keluar. "Kau berada disana dimalam

kecelakaanku?"

Sial. Chanyeol harus melangkah dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati sekarang. "Aku menemukan mobilmu. Aku meminta bantuan."

Sehun menggeleng. "Kenapa kau ada disana?"

"Aku pikir dia mengikutimu," gumam Jongin saat alisnya diturunkan.

"Dia telah menontonmu untuk beberapa waktu. Aku menduga dia meninggalkan pertunjukanmu lebih awal, dan ia menunggumu meninggalkan pertunjukan juga. Lalu ia mengikutimu."

"Bukan itu yang terjadi!" bentak Chanyeol. Dia seharusnya memberitahu Sehun. Sialan, jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Chanyeol akan mengatakan pada Sehun, ia ada disana.

Seolah-olah ia bisa melupakan saat-saat itu. Hujan deras. Petir terbang melewati langit malam. Darah. Kesakitannya, memutar kembali ketakutannya karena Chanyeol tidak bisa mengeluarkan Sehun keluar dari malam yang sangat kacau setelah yang terjadi dengan mobilnya.

"Kau menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian." Kata Jongin sambil mengangguk. "Keduanya, di Jepang lalu disini

Di Seoul. Kau menyelamatkannya...kedua kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya membesar dan melebar tidak percaya.

"Seseorang membobol masuk ke studionya, membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca...lalu kau muncul, tepat pada waktunya untuk menjadi kesatria putih." Suara Jongin suram.

"Aku harus mengawalnya, aku harus—"

"Seseorang membakar studionya tadi malam. Sebelum nyala api mengenainya, kau muncul lagi."

Sehun melompat dengan kakinya. Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Tangannya mengepal. "Kau pikir aku penguntitnya."

Apa Sehun berpikir seperti itu juga?

"Aku pikir..." Jongin memulainya dengan perlahan saat wajahnya

mengencang, bibirnya terkatup rapat, "Kau terobsesi dengan Oh Sehun untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak kau masih remaja bukan? Saat kau membuat Kris Wu ke rumah sakit. Sesuai perkataannya,kau melakukannya karena kau memergoki mereka berdua berciuman."

 _Jangan! Tolong aku!_

Chanyeol memaksa kepalan tangannya untuk terbuka. "Kris Wu adalah pembohong besar. Kau seharusnya bijaksana dengan tidak mempercayai perkataannya." Sehun menarik diri dari meja.

 _Dariku_.

"Dan aku seharusnya percaya padamu?" Pertanyaan Jongin terdengar mengolok Chanyeol. "Aku mencoba mendapat akses ke rekaman servis militermu, tapi negara – Amerika - menguncinya dengan ketat."

"Memang itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan." Chanyeol perlu bicara pada Sehun. Sendirian. Dia perlu membuat Sehun mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Kau pria yang berbahaya, Park Chanyeol. Kau pergi ke operasi rahasia berbulan-bulan untuk penugasan pertempuranmu. Hilang selama penugasanmu paling tidak selama 4 tahun, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul disuatu waktu dengan koneksi ke orang-orang yang paling berkuasa di dunia."

Chanyeol tidak bicara tentang waktu pengabdiannya. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau kembali, lalu kau terpaku pada satu hal yang paling kau perdulikan." Tatapan Jongin terarah pada Sehun. "Kau melihatnya, kau menginginkannya, dan kau tidak tahan jika orang lain memilikinya."

"Chanyeol?" Sehun baru menghembuskan nama Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku...katakan kau tidak berada di tabrakan itu."

Chanyeol tidak ingin membohonginya lagi.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu secara bodoh. Dia mepunyai kekasih lain, jadi kau merencanakan semuanya. Kau perlu membuatnya rentan, rapuh. Dia adalah seorang selebritis di Jepang, dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi kau menghilangkan status selebritisnya—kau menjauhkannya dari menari. Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu."

" _Sialan_!" Chanyeol melompat dengan kakinya. Kursinya terbanting ke lantai di belakangnya.

"Sehun sangat kesakitan di tabrakan itu sampai dia menyerah,tidak menari lagi dan tepat seperti itulah yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol mengintai di sekitar meja, tepat ke arah si brengsek itu. Jongin mendorong kursinya dan berdiri, mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa menari karena menari yang awalnya membuatnya jauh darimu, kan? Itu yang dikatakan Kris Wu. Sehun pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya di Jepang. Dia meninggalkan kau."

"Tidak!" Sangkal Sehun. Suara itu menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum dia bisa melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah polisi itu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Chanyeol bergabung dengan militer. Dia...dia yang meninggalkan aku. Dia menyuruhku pergi." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia menolakku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Mungkin kemudian dia berubah pikiran." Jongin tidak melirik ke arah Sehun. "Mungkin dia terlalu banyak melihat darah dan kematian selama pertempuran yang membuatnya ingin hidup lagi. Membuatnya menginginkanmu. Tapi dia harus mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkanmu lagi… dan dia mendapatkannya. Dia membuatmu ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan sampai membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan—"

Chanyeol meraih Jongin dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan Bung!"

"Dan kau baru saja menyerang seorang petugas." Jongin tersenyum padan Chanyeol saat pintu ruang interogasi mengayun terbuka. Dua polisi berseragam bergegas masuk dan meraih lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak perduli seberapa kayanya kamu,Park Chanyeol, kau ditahan."

Chanyeol bisa saja memberontak melepaskan diri dari polisi. Bisa pergi tepat ke arah detektif itu lagi. Meski pun begitu,Chanyeol menyerahkan diri ke polisi, tersenyum suram.

"Kau membuat kesalahan, dektektif. Kesalahan yang sangat, sangat serius."

Jongin merapikan bajunya. "Aku rasa tidak, apa yang aku lakukan

adalah membuatnya— " Jongin menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sehun. "Aman. Aku menunjukan padanya siapa kau sebenarnya."

Polisi berseragam mendorong Chanyeol menuju ke pintu. Chanyeol melirik Sehun. "Dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang tahu seperti apa Chanyeol sebenarnya, jauh di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol benci kesakitan yang terlihat di wajah Sehun.

 _Ini salah detektif keparat itu,Kim Jongin._

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali ke Jongin. "Segera, kau juga akan melihatnya."

"Apa ini ancaman?" tuntut Jongin.

"Lebih seperti janji…" lalu polisi mendorongnya dari ruangan.

 _Seharusnya kau tahu detektif Kim Jongin,bahwa aku selalu menepati janjiku._

~oOOo~

Kaki Sehun terasa seperti karet.

"Kau perlu duduk Sehun," kata Jongin, bebicara lembut, suaranya menenangkan saat ia menarik kursinya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk." Sehun ingin Jongin berhenti memperlakukan dia seperti seseorang yang lemah. Sehun meraupkan tangan di wajahnya. "Bukan Chanyeol yang melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya bahwa—"

"Dia _menyelamatkanku_!"

Jongin mendekatinya. Berhenti kurang dari selangkah jauhnya dari Sehun. "Itu yang dia inginkan, agar kau percaya. Apa kau yakin dia tidak ada di studio sebelum api berkorbar?"

"Dia tidak ada! Aku disana, Minseok disana—"

"Minseok adalah agen terlatih, namun sepertinya seseorang dapat menjatuhkannya. Seseorang menyelinap dan mengalahkannya. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Park Chanyeol,bisa."

Chanyeol bisa melakukan banyak hal.

 _Chanyeol ada dikecelakaan itu?_

"Kau harus berhenti melihatnya dengan prasangka baik. Dia ingin kau kembali, jadi dia mendapatkanmu. Dia merancang semuanya jadi kau kembali padanya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia membuat kecelakaan itu, lalu dia menyelamatkanmu."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengannya." Sehun mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu.

Jongin bergerak dan menghadang langkah Sehun. "Dia ditahan. Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menahannya!"

"Ya, aku bisa." Bibir Jongin mengatup. "Dan aku kira dia akan punya beberapa pengacara ajaib sialan yang datang dan mengeluarkannya di pagi hari, tapi apa kau tahu? Ini akan memberikanmu waktu malam ini. Menjadi malam yang aman. Malam untuk berpikir tentang Park Chanyeol. Setiap kejadian yang kau habiskan dengannya. Menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya dan jadilah pintar. _Menjauhlah_ _darinya._ Dan kau akan bisa tetap hidup." Jari Jongin diangkat dan dilingkarkan disekitar bahu Sehun.

"Aku mencoba membantumu. Kau—sial, kau mengingatkanku pada adikku. Dia sepertimu. Percaya pada orang yang salah. Jadi pastikan dia orang yang benar." Mata Jongin berkilau dengan intensitas liar.

"Jongin—"

"Dia berumur 18 saat laki-laki itu mempertaruhkan kematiannya karena dia tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengannya. Delapan belas. Dia pikir Krystal miliknya dan dia tidak melepaskannya." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar tapi tangannya turun ke bahu Sehun. "Aku melihat cara Park Chanyeol menatapmu. Kau pikir laki-laki itu tidak terobsesi? Dia terobsesi. Dan aku percaya dia akan melakuakan apapun untuk memilikimu."

 _Aku akan membunuhmu. Dalam sekejap, tanpa keraguan_. Bibir Sehun terasa kebas saat dia akan berkata, "Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan adikku. Tidak perduli seberapa seringnya aku berkata sebaliknya..."

Pintu ruang introgasi terbuka lagi.

"Kapten ingin bertemu denganmu, Kim," petugas perempuan berkata saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dia menginginkanmu sekarang."

Jongin menjatuhkan tangannya yang menahan Sehun. "Maukah kau memastikan dia sampai rumah dengan aman Yuri?"

"Tentu saja."

Jongin berjalan mundur dari Sehun. "Ingat apa yang aku katakan,

Sehun. Berpikirlah tentang dia." Lalu Jongin pergi.

Petugas perempuan berdiri dengan ragu dipintu masuk. "Um, Tuan, apa kau siap untuk pulang?"

Kuku Sehun menekan ke dalam tangannya. "Dimana Park Chanyeol?"

"Ditahan."

Benar. Hal yang sama dengan dikatakan Jongin. Tatapan Sehun meluncur ke meja. Ke foto tabrakannya.

 _Chanyeol ada disana_.

"Ya, mari kita pergi."

~oOOo~

Apartemen kecil itu tampak mendekati dirinya. Sehun duduk diranjang, tidak bisa tidur. Jam 2 pagi, dan Sehun masih terjaga. Detak jamnya terasa terlalu keras. Tiap detik berlalu dengan perlahan. Setiap. Detik. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Dia tidak bisa bernafas disini.

Sehun membuka jendela. Alarm mulai berbunyi. Sebuah alarm yang dipasang Chanyeol untuknya. Gigi belakang Sehun terkatup. Dia mencari ke tombol alarm dan menghentikan bunyi sialan itu.

Lalu, lewat jendela terbuka, Sehun mendengar suara musik. Tempo yang cepat. Terdengar dari klub di sudut jalan. Suara musik mengusir suara jam yang terus berdetak. Sebelum memberi waktu dirinya untuk berpikir, Sehun meraih sepatu dan dompetnya. Sehun hampir berlari dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. Kakinya -berlari- naik turun. Betis kirinya berdenyut.

Kemudian Sehun berada di luar. Sederet orang merayap di sekitar sisi klub itu, menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia ingin mendekati musik itu. Dia membutuhkannya. Bukan, bukan musiknya.

Sehun menyelinap dalam barisan. Sehun butuh _menari_. Menari selalu membantunya melupakan kejadian menyakitkan di hidupnya. Menari membantunya mengatasi masalahnya. Untuk bertahan. Sehun masuk ke dalam klub. Dia berdansa seperti yang lainnya untuk sesaat.

 _Aku akan melupakan ini._

Karena jika Sehun tidak melupakan ini, paling tidak untuk sesaat, Sehun pikir ia akan menjadi gila.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOO~

Mumpung aku lagi seneng banget ngepost ini story satu,jadi aku post lagi deh biar pada seneng. Lagian aku lagi suntuk banget sama kuliah malam ini, ga pulang-pulang. Padahal kalo balik kerja kan pastinya bawaannya udah pengen banget ketemu kasur. Haha. Dan keinget baca-in review kalian yang menggebu-gebu kepo pake banget siapa pelakunya dan sampe beberapa pada bilang ' _Apa ini Cuma ilusi Sehun? Sehun gila ya?'_ wkwk

ya Sehun gila karena udah bikin anak orang megap-megap liat dia yang tambah makin suka buka-bukaan aja dimana-mana. Haha chanyeol juga ah kamfrett kalo lagi manggung pake naik-naikin kaosnya keatas. Mau pamer perut buncit tapi nanggung banget ga dibuka sekalian kan gemess jadinya yang keliatan Cuma boxernya, hahaha *mulai kumat*

Jadi? Chanyeol pelakunya? Benarkah?

Hahaha

Percaya nih pada kalo Chanyeol pelakunya?

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sehun selanjutnya? Apa bukti yang Jongin beberkan akan membuat Sehun membenci Chanyeol? Dan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk membalas Detektif Kim Jongin?

Mari kita tunggu jawabannya dinext chapter berikutnya.

Pai~ Pai~

Review again please~

.

.

Thanks for review Ch 4 :

 **.39** **,** **Sekar Amalia** **, egatoti ,** **rytyatriaa** **,** **,** **kim sehyun96** **,** **exolweareone9400** **,** **exobabyyhun** **,** **Ihfaherdiati892** **,** **levy95** **,** **hanhyewon357** **,** **sita2312** **,** **,** **Parkizuna** **,** **bibblebubblebloop** **,** **Zelobysehuna** **,** **bottomsehunnie** **.**


	6. Just You

"Terlihat pria itu akan pergi clubbing," kata Kwon Yuri saat ia duduk kembali ke mobilnya. Sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenali -biasa-, kendaraan itu bercampur cukup baik dijalan yang sibuk.

Jumat malam di Seoul. Tentu saja, ini sudah lebih dari jam 2 pagi,tapi kota selalu baru hidup saat seperti ini. Yuri mengencangkan pegangannya ke telepon. "Dia pergi ke dalam

klub sendirian."

Apa nama tempat itu? Huruf neon berkedip. Extreme. "Nama tempatnya Extreme."

Yuri yakin, berharap dia tidak diperintahkan masuk ke dalam klub itu.

 _Bukan tempatku._

Dentuman musiknya sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Yuri lebih memilih tugas lalu lintas dari pada hal seperti ini lain hari. Tapi jika dia harus mengikuti perintah…

Yuri mendesah kesal saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

~oOOo~

"Detektifmu membuat kesalahan serius kapten!" sentak pengacara Chanyeol saat ia meraih tasnya. "Dia sengaja memprovokasi klien saya dan-"

"Tuduhan telah ditarik Tuan, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Sang kaptennya, yang lebih tua, dengan tunas rambut abu-abu di rambut hitamnya, mendesah. "Tuan Park bebas untuk pergi."

Kim Jongin berdiri di samping kapten. Chanyeol tidak ragu karena Jongin sudah mendapat kemarahan/kritik tajam dari kapten.

 _Kau tidak seharusnya_ _menyelidikiku._

Tuduhan mungkin telah ditarik, tapi keadaan antara Jongin dan Chanyeol jauh dari berakhir.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Wajah Jongin mengeras. "Dia pulang ke rumah."

"Sendirian?" Chanyeol menyumpah. "Sialan, aku bukan ancaman baginya. Orang lain di luar sana, dan kamu dengan mudahnya membiarkan dia pergi-"

"Petugas Kwon Yuri tetap mengawasinya." Kapten berbicara.

"Yuri membawanya pulang, dan kemudian kita memerintahkan Yuri untuk tinggal dan berjaga-jaga di tempat Tuan Oh."

Debar jantung Chanyeol sedikit tenang. Polisi tidak benar-benar

mengacaukan seluruhnya.

 _Belum mengacaukan seluruhnya._

"Itu berita bagus." Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya ke pengacaranya.

"Mari kita pergi. Aku sudah cukup melihat markas ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

Pengacaranya mengangguk. Chanyeol itu punya pengacara -yang dibayar berkala. 5 menit setelah Chanyeol menelponnya, pengacaranya bergegas ke markas. Pengacara itu sudah mengancam gugatan hukum bahkan waktu pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Tapi, saat itu, tuduhan sudah ditarik.

 _Jongin benar-benar membuang waktuku._

Detektif itu seharusnya tahu lebih baik daripada dia mencoba sesuatu yang tidak ada kesempatan berhasil. Tangan Chanyeol membanting pintu utama dan membuatnya terbuka saat ia bergegas ke luar. Dia harus menemui ke Sehun dan-

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pria ini," kata si pengacara saat ia mencengkram tangan Chanyeol. "Tapi dengan polisi masuk ke dalamnya, mungkin bijaksana untuk sedikit mundur."

Chanyeol terhenti melirik sekilas bahunya, melihat kembali pintu masuk markas. Jongin mengikutinya keluar. Tidak mengejutkan.

"Mundur bukanlah pilihan," kata Jongin dan ia menepis pegangan Pengacara Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol bertemu tatapan Jongin.

" _Tidak mungkin terjadi_."

~oOOo~

Klub itu penuh sesak. Lampu melambung di atas kerumunan seperti musik dikeluarkan dari panggung. Pada awalnya, Sehun tidak bergerak. Tatapannya menyapu klub. Beberapa wanita mengenakan gaun pendek dan berpotongan rendah. Mereka menggeliat di lantai dansa. Yang lainnya berpakaian seperti Sehun-jeans nyaman, atasan longgar.

Musik terus menggelegar. Dentumannya hard, mengendalikan. Pria berambut hitam mendekati Sehun. "Mau berdansa?" dia perlu berteriak agar terdengar diantara ketukan musik.

Dansa. Menari.

Itu yang Sehun perlukan. Hanya itu yang Sehun perlukan.

 _Chanyeol berbohong. Dia berbohong._

Sehun menerima tangan si rambut hitam. Lalu ia pergi ke lantai dansa. Dia berhenti berpikir. Mulai merasakan irama musiknya.

Dan, akhirnya, akhirnya, sakitnya terhenti.

~oOOo~

Bajingan sialan itu meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol berdiri beberapa kaki dari lantai dansa. Matanya menemukan Sehun segera setelah dirinya melangkah ke dalam klub. Chanyeol selalu bisa menemukan Sehun.

Seorang bajingan berambut hitam menempatkan tangannya di pinggul Sehun. Sehun meliukkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mengalir sesuai irama musik. Mengoda secara sensual. Sehun meninggalkan pria itu. Berdansa ke tengah lantai dansa. Berputar. Menggulung tubuhnya. Pasangan dansa yang lain menangkapnya. Sehun bertemu dengan gerakan pria itu. Berdansa. Berdansa. Bergerak meninggalkannya. Pergi ke pasangan sialan lainnya. Tempo musik meningkat. Sehun dengan mudah menyesuaikan iramanya.

Tidak ada ada tersandung. Cuma keanggunan. Hasrat. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa berdansa seperti Sehun. Tubuhnya melengkung dan berputar. Naik turun. Terbelit.

 _Hasrat_.

Pasangan lain lagi. Pasangan. Sialan. Lainnya. Chanyeol mengintai ke depan. Mendorong jalannya, melewati kerumunan. Saat Sehun berputar lagi, Chanyeol menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sehun bahkan tidak melihat siapa dia. Tubuhnya bergoyang sesuai irama. Bergerak, bergerak…

"Apa kau mabuk?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Kepala Sehun tersentak pada Chanyeol. Sehun berhenti berdansa dan melihat, akhirnya melihat-Chanyeol. Ketakutan tiba-tiba muncul dimata Sehun. Band mengeraskan lagunya bahkan lebih lantang. Sehun mencoba bergerak menjauh dari Chanyeol. Menemukan pasangan yang lain.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun. "Ambil," Chanyeol menyentak si pirang. Dengan bijaksana si pirang melangkah mundur.

"Tidak," Sehun melepas kembali Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku sendirian, Chanyeol. Keluar dari sini."

Sehun tidak terdengar mabuk. Dia terdengar marah dan takut, tapi kata-katanya tidak bergumam.

Chanyeol memberengut pada Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Berdansa. Itu yang aku lakukan kan? Satu-satunya hal…" Sehun mencoba melepaskan diri lagi.

 _Jangan terjadi._

"Seseorang mengincarmu!" Chanyeol menariknya mendekat. Sehun tetap bergerak. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak."Kau seharusnya dirumah."

Bulu mata Sehun turun, matanya terpejam. "Apa kau, adalah orang yang mengincarku?"

"Sehun..."

"Kau satu-satunya yang aku percaya. Jangan lakukan ini padaku,Chanyeol." Bulu mata Sehun terangkat. Ada air mata sialan di matanya. "Jangan menjadi orang yang menyakitiku."

Disana, di lantai dansa itu, dengan musik yang terlalu keras dan hawa panas yang menekan tubuh, Sehun membuat sedih Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun,menyentuh belakang kepala Sehun. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,sayang. Tidak akan."

Chanyeol mencium Sehun. Keras, mendalam, dan putus asa. Sehun membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang yang waras selama bertahun-tahun, dan bahkan Sehun tidak tahu itu. Sehun telah membuat hidup Chanyeol layak untuk dijalani. Sehun pikir Chanyeol akan menyakitinya? Menerornya?

 _Tidak. Sial, tidak akan._

"Percaya padaku," Chanyeol menghembuskan kata-kata pada bibir Sehun.

"Bukan aku."

Chanyeol harus mengeluarkan Sehun dari klub. Pergi ke tempat yang tenang sehingga mereka bisa bicara. Lalu kemudian dia bisa menjelaskannya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu seperti meninju Chanyeol di dadanya.

"Tidak pernah bisa berhenti," kata Sehun, bibirnya bergetar. "Tidak bisa."

Bagi Sehun cinta adalah kepercayaan. Chanyeol tahu itu. Karena Chanyeol mengerti dia. Chanyeol menariknya mendekat – dan dia mengeluarkan Sehun dari klub itu.

~oOOo~

"Dia pergi," kata Yuri ke telepon saat dia melihat Sehun tergesa keluar dari klub. "Dan dia tidak sendiri."

Yuri berdiri di kursinya. "Wow, tunggu – bukankah seharusnya dia di penjara?" karena pria yang memegang tangan Oh Sehun terlihat seperti Park Chanyeol baginya.

Laki-laki itu, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Yuri kira pasangan itu akan kembali ke apartemen Sehun. Mereka

tidak ke sana. Chanyeol memayungi Sehun dengan bajunya berjalan ke dalam jaguar hitam dan memacunya sesaat kemudian. Pria itu tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Yuri. Dia hanya fokus

pada Sehun.

Yuri mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya saat dia menggenggam erat teleponnya. "Siap pak."

Yuri melemparkan telponnya ke samping dan memutar kendaraannya. Dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Oh Sehun. Tepat seperti apa yang dia sudah lakukan.

~oOOo~

Pintu lift meluncur tertutup dibelakang Chanyeol, dan dia akhirnya mampu untuk menarik nafas panjang (lega) saat mereka mendapat tanda naik ke penthousenya.

 _Vanilla_. Aroma Sehun membungkus di sekitarnya. Chanyeol melihat sekilas padanya. Sehun mundur ke pojok belakang lift. Dindingnya memantulkan bayangannya, dan bayangan Chanyeol yang kejam menatapnya kembali. Dia terlihat sangat berbahaya. Sangat liar. Dan dia juga sebagian kisah dari hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di Jepang waktu itu?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol. Lift dengan tenang naik.

Chanyeol mendekat, tidak membuat jarak diantara mereka. Tidak menyentuhnya. Malah meletakkan tangannya pada cermin, disamping bahu Sehun.

"Karena aku harus melihatmu."

"Ka-kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Menemuiku –"

"Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu sampai sebegitu buruknya…" Chanyeol berbisik saat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Sampai kau tidak bisa memikirkan lainnya? Semua yang kau rasakan adalah kebutuhan. Hasrat yang tak pernah berakhir yang terus membuatmu bergolak."

Sehun memberikan anggukan kecil. "Itu yang aku rasakan…untukmu."

Sehun menunjukkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi padanya.

"Dan itu juga perasaanku untukmu," Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun. "Tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Cuma kamu." #nyanyi,Cuma kamu~~, yang ada di dunia ini~~#

Lift tetap bergerak ke atas.

"Saat kau berumur 18, kau memiliki mimpi. Menari."

Sehun ingin tampil dipertunjukkannya sendiri, sangat, teramat sangat.

"Hanya sekali, satu kali, aku melakukan hal yang benar."

Bau Sehun membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa berputar.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi," suara Chanyeol parau. "Hal itu merobek hatiku, tapi aku membiarkanmu pergi karena aku ingin kau bahagia."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol -"

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa aku tawarkan untukmu. Aku miskin. Dan kau mengagumkan. Sangat mengagumkan. Aku melihatmu berdansa, sangat sering. Aku tahu kau bersinar dipanggung itu." Chanyeol ingin bibir Sehun ada dibawahnya sekarang. "Tapi aku juga tahu… kau akan meninggalkan semua itu, untukku, dalam sekejap."

Karena, saat umurnya 18, Sehun mencintainya. Cintanya sangat nyata dan indah dan murni. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa batas. Cintanya adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Chanyeol. Sehun sudah menjadi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan karena Chanyeol mencintai Sehun, dia mencoba, untuk sekali – tidak menjadi bajingan yang egois.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan semuanya untukku. Jadi aku mengatakan padamu hubungan kita sudah selesai. Bahwa aku ingin pergi." Ketika Chanyeol hanya menginginkan Sehun. "Aku menyakitimu."

Sial, pemahaman itu tetap menghancurkan Chanyeol.

"Dan bahkan saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

Lift berhenti.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki mimpimu. Aku melangkah mundur. Dan mendorongmu menjauh." Lalu Chanyeol pergi dan naik ke tingkat paling atas dengan perjuangan keras. Menyelesaikan semua hal penting untuk membuat hidupnya sukses.

 _Untuk Sehun._

Jika suatu saat Sehun kembali padanya. Jika suatu saat Sehun memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Aku tetap berpikir kau telah menemukan orang lain. Seorang pria yang baik, yang mencintaimu. Mempunyai keluarga."

Tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya.

"Tahun berlalu, dan aku… aku harus melihatmu. Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Hanya untuk…mengisi lubang sialan di dadaku, dimana hatiku seharusnya berada."

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku melihatmu menari," Chanyeol berkata, menatap ke dalam mata Sehun, "Dan aku ingat seperti apa dicintai olehmu. Seperti apa menjadi bahagia."

Bibir Sehun terbuka. "Malam itu…"

"Aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Aku sedang…sialan, aku menunggumu di apartemenmu. Aku memutuskan berbicara padamu malam itu. Untuk melihat apa kau masih merasakan _sesuatu_ padaku."

Tapi jam berlalu, dan Sehun tidak muncul. Chanyeol pergi mencari Sehun. Dan mendapati kecelakaan itu.

"Kamu terbangun saat aku menemukanmu," kata Chanyeol.

Sadar namun… _Takut. Padaku_. Tidak perduli apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Sehun berteriak dan bergerak menjauh. Chanyeol pikir… Sehun tidak menginginkannya lagi.

 _Sehun tidak bisa mengatasi kegelapan dalam diriku lebih lama lagi._

Chanyeol memastikan Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk tidak melihat Sehun, lagi, dan lagi. Lalu Chanyeol mencoba untuk memberikan waktu untuk Sehun, untuk pulih.

"Saat kau berjalan ke dalam kantorku beberapa hari yang lalu…" Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan meletakkan tangannya agar pintu lift tidak tertutup. "Aku sangat, sangat terkejut. Membutuhkan semua kemampuanku agar tidak berlari dan menangkapmu, untuk memelukmu erat."

 _Dan tidak pernah membiarkanmu pergi._

Sehun tetap berada di pojok.

"Aku tidak membakar studiomu, Sehun. Aku selalu menginginkan kau mendapatkan impianmu. Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya."

Pandangan Sehun menahannya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun."Jika kau mencintaiku, percayalah padaku."

Karena itu adalah Sehun yang sebenarnya. Sehun menunduk, melihat dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Sekarang adalah saatnya menunggu keputusan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia antara kita," Sehun berkata pada Chanyeol,suaranya lembut. "Jangan pernah ada lagi."

Chanyeol berusaha tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Sayang, kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang sudah aku alami." Kadang, Chanyeol ingin melupakannya, tapi mimpi buruk tetap menghantuinya.

Sehun melangkah dari pojok. Bergerak ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau keliru. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu." Sehun menegakkan bahunya. "Dan aku ingin kau tahu semua tentangku." Sehun mengambil tangan Chanyeol.

 _Hell, yes._

Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumnya,lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun, menahannya dengan mudah. Chanyeol hampir merusak pintu ke penthouse sebelum mereka mereka masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol tidak menahannya, melewati serambi. Terlalu gila, terlalu gelisah. Terlalu putus asa.

Chanyeol membutuhkan Sehun.

Bajunya masih tercium bau rokok. Tergesa seperti malaikat kematian yang tengah mengambang terlalu dekat. Chanyeol menelanjangi Sehun disini. Melepaskan bajunya sendiri dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol menempatkan Sehun melawan dinding. Bercinta dengan dalam dan kasar dan tenggelam ke dalam surga yang hanya dia tahu.

Ke dalam surga, dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah cukup menempatkan diri ke dalam Sehun. Tidak pernah cukup menyentuhnya. Tidak pernah cukup menciumnya. Dengan Sehun, Chanyeol tahu dia tidak pernah puas dengan Sehun. Selalu ingin lebih. Chanyeol menginginkan semuanya yang ada pada Sehun.

Sehun mencapai kepuasannya, dengan lembut otot pusatnya meremas kuat. Pelepasan Sehun membawa Chanyeol pada kepuasannya sendiri, dan tubuhnya menggigil saat kenikmatan menyerbu ke intinya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Tidak berhenti mendorong.

Chanyeol tidak bisa. Chanyeol kelaparan, gila dengan kebutuhan – akan diri Sehun. Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun, dalam 10 tahun yang lama. Sehun kembali. Tidak ada seorang pun dan apapun untuk membuat Sehun menjauh darinya lagi.

~oOOo~

Telepon berdering sesaat sebelum fajar. Chanyeol melemparkan tangannya, mengambil teleponnya. Pikiran pertamanya…Minseok. Chanyeol telah diberitahu temannya itu sudah dalam keadaan stabil. _Sudah baik-baik saja, sudah_ –

"Park," sentaknya dalam telepon. Jika ini dari rumah sakit… "Ada seorang laki-laki di lobi, Pak," Chanyeol mengenali suara Jhonny, manajer gedungnya. "Dia memaksa untuk bertemu anda."

"Aku tidak menerima pengunjung," kata Chanyeol, berputar dari tempat tidur. "Terutama tidak sepagi ini."

Jhonny seharusnya tahu ini lebih baik. Sehun masih tidur,dia sedang ingin diganggu. "Katakan padanya untuk enyah–"

"Dia sangat keras kepala," suara Jhonny tenang. "Dia bilang untuk memberitahumu…namanya Huang Zitao, dan dia punya berita yang mendesak."

 _Zitao_.

"Minta dia untuk menunggu disana," perintah Chanyeol saat pandangannya mengarah pada Sehun sekali lagi.

 _Orang sialan itu ada di kota? Disini?_ _Tepat setelah kebakaran?_

"Aku sedang perjalanan turun."

Selimut terbungkus di tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat santai, di kedamaian. Seharusnya dari dulu dia tetap seperti itu. Chanyeol mengambil bajunya. 3 menit kemudian, dia sudah berpakaian

dan ada di lobi.

Jhonny berbalik ke arahnya. Huang Zitao ada disamping Jhonny. Zitao terlihat pucat, dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

 _Apa yang dia inginkan?_

"Terima kasih, mau menemuiku," Zitao mulai berbicara saat dia

melarikan tanganya kesekitar wajahnya. "Aku tidak jujur padamu di Jepang. Ada…ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu."

~oOOo~

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mencari Chanyeol saat dia bangun.

Tapi tempat tidur kosong. Selimut di sampingnya terasa dingin. Sehun mencari ke penthouse. Chanyeol tidak ada di sini. Kegelisahan menempati di dalam dirinya saat Sehun berpakaian. Lalu dia meluncur dari penthouse dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

~oOOo~

Pandangan Chanyeol terpotong pada Jhonny. "Kami membutuhkan kantormu." Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin laki-laki ini berada dimanapun di dekat Sehun.

Serta merta Jhonny mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Sebelah sini."

Chanyeol tidak berkata lagi, tidak sampai dia dan Zitao berada dalam kantor Jhonny. Manajer gedung itu dengan cepat keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintu, memastikan memberi mereka privasi.

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan membelalak pada sang dokter itu. "Waktumu tidak tepat, dok." Terutama tepat setelah kebakaran. Untuk berada dalam kota yang sama…

"Aku harus datang." Zitao mondar-mandir di sekitar pembatas kecil di ruangan. "Aku butuh memberitahumu – _ah, sial, kau harus tahu_ _kebenaran tentang Sehun_."

"Aku cukup tahu tentang Sehun." Chanyeol tidak butuh laki-laki ini memberi pentunjuk padanya dalam hal apapun.

"Sungguh?" Zitao memutar punggungnya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Lalu aku kira kau mengetahui semua hal tentang ibunya? Kamu tahu bahwa ibu Sehun gila? Mengidap delusi? Tabrakan mobil yang membunuh orang tuanya…ibunya yang menyebabkan tabrakan itu. Dia sengaja membunuh dirinya dan suaminya."

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan ekspresinya berubah. " Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Chanyeol sudah tahu, sudah lama dia mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi kenapa laki-laki ini menggali masa lalu Sehun?

"Aku tahu karena aku mengkhawatirkannya." Zitao menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sehun…dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu rapuh, sangat terlalu rapuh."

"Karena itu kau menidurinya?" tuntut Chanyeol, meningkat tajam. "Karena dia _rapuh_?"

Wajah Zitao memerah. "Aku kira dia membutuhkanku. Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki. Dia membuatmu berpikir – kau ingin melindunginya."

Chanyeol selalu ingin menjaga Sehun tetap aman. Tanpa pengaruh apapun.

"Tapi… ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."

Ok, Chanyeol membutuhkan semua kekuatannya agar tidak menyerang dokter itu.

"Aku mulai menduga kebenarannya, setelah beberapa minggu. Hal-hal yang Sehun katakan, yang Sehun lakukan…" Tangan Zitao bergerak ke dalam saku di jasnya. "Aku berbicara pada detektif Jepang. Yunho. Tidak seorang pun yang menabrak mobil Sehun di jalanan. Aku pikir dia menabrakannya sendiri."

Omong kosong.

"Sehun mengatakan padaku tentang seseorang yang membobol ke dalam apartemennya sekembalinya di Jepang, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia merasa seperti dia diawasi – dia mengatakan semua hal…" kata-kata Zitao terseret menjauh.

"Tapi kau tidak mempercayainya," Chanyeol menyelesaikan, merasa muak.

" _Karena itu tidak terjadi_. Aku ada di jalan dengannya, saat dia sangat yakin ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah masuk dalam apartemennya. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

Otot Chanyeol menegang sepanjang rahangnya.

"Ibunya berusia awal 20-an tahun saat schizophrenia pertamanya menampakkan diri."

Sial! "Kau melihat catatan medis ibunya?!"

"Delusi," gumam Zitao. "Paranoid. Itulah bagaimana penyakit ibunya bermula – dan bagaimana itu mengawali lusinan kegilaan yang lainnya. Dan itu juga bagaimana penyakit Skye bermula."

Tidak, itu bukan penyakit. "Kau keliru. Seseorang mengintai Sehun. Dia diserang di studio. Dia mendapat luka di kepalanya–"

"Apa ada yang melihat serangannya?"

Tidak, agennya tidak menemukan seseorang di tempat kejadian.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak melakukan sendiri hal itu?"

 _Karena aku tahu Sehun. Kau yang benar-benar tidak tahu Sehun_.

"Kebakaran hampir membunuhnya semalam. Apa kau serius berdiri disini, mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia mungkin melakukan hal itu juga? Bahwa dia menyulut api di tempatnya sendiri?"

"Apa seseorang melihat penyerangnya disana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Aku kira begitu." Nafas Zitao berhembus keluar. "Kau pikir aku ingin ini terjadi? Pada-nya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku perduli pada Sehun. Tapi perilakunya meningkat menjadi tak menentu sekembalinya dari Jepang. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan…saat itu dia menghilang."

Chanyeol mempelajari Zitao itu untuk sesaat dalam kesunyian, lalu menuntut. "Kenapa tidak kau mengatakan sesuatu saat aku bertanya padamu di rumah sakit?"

"Karena aku ingin penilaianku salah! Aku ingin, tapi naluriku memberitahuku, aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku datang ke sini,

mendengar tentang kebakaran sesaat lalu dari berita – dan tahu

bahwa aku harus bertemu denganmu. Aku harus memperingatkanmu." Zitao berputar menjauh dan menuju tepat ke arah jendela. "Mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi kau harus diperingatkan. Aku kira – aku kira Sehun bisa jadi berbahaya. Se berbahaya ibunya."

Chanyeol tetap menjaga matanya pada punggung Zitao. "Sehun tidak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena kau mencoba memberinya _'bantuan'_." Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima penjalasan Zitao begitu saja.

"Saat kami ada di Jepang…" dan ini sejujurnya telah mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol… "Kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang _'malam itu'_ – bagaimana itu semua berubah setelahnya." Chanyeol menunggu sesaat dan berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir Sehun tidak memberitahuku tentang apa yang telah terjadi?"

Berbohong mudah bagi Chanyeol. Terutama saat dia berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Huang Zitao.

Bahu Zitao mengeras. "Ya." Zitao mendesahkan kata-kata. "Aku

kira Sehun punya hal yang tidak diberitahukan padamu."

Zitao kembali menghadap wajah Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Tapi tidak itu hanya membuktikan kebenaran pendapatku? Sehun binggung diantara kita berdua. Dia memanggilku dengan namamu. Dia pikir aku adalah kamu. Dalam sekejap, Sehun tidak tahu siapa aku – atau bahkan dimana dia."

 _Sehun memanggilku dengan namamu._

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menguntit Sehun," Zitao melanjutkan, suaranya menguat. "Dia jelas pria yang bermasalah. Seperti ibunya. Dia butuh evaluasi, pengobatan medis–"

" _Aku tidak gila._ "

Jhonny tidak mengunci pintunya. Sial. Sehun pasti sudah diam-diam mendengar di luar. Sehun hanya mendorong untuk membuka pintu. Sehun berdiri pada pintu masuk sekarang, dadanya naik turun, pipinya merah. "Aku tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Seluruh tubuh Zitao tersentak, seperti seekor peliharaan yang di ikat kuat. "A-aku tidak bermaksud kau mendengar ini-"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku telah mendengarnya." Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan dagunya terangkat di udara. "Seseorang menguntitku, dan itu bukan gambaran imajinasiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku itu nyata."

Zitao bergerak perlahan ke arah Sehun. Suara Zitao berubah rendah dan menenangkan saat dia berkata, "Aku tahu kau pikir ini…"

"Ya, aku pikir ini nyata! Karena ini memang terjadi!" Sehun menatap tajam Zitao. "Kau ingin bicara tentang malam itu? Baiklah. Mari bicara. Aku memanggilmu dengan namanya Chanyeol karena aku memikirkannya. Aku menginginkannya, oke? Aku selalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Setiap kekasihku - adalah Chanyeol. Itu salah dan membinggungkan, dan, mungkin bahkan sedikit gila, tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menginginkan Chanyeol malam itu, jadi aku memanggilnya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku gila! Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkan-nya."

Wajah Zitao berubah menjadi keras. "Tidak seorangpun yang bisa menemukan bukti apapun dari penguntitmu. Polisi di Jepang tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ada yang bisa menemukan bukti disini? Aku bertaruh mereka tidak bisa menemukannya juga. Meskipun keamanan Park Chanyeol memeriksa, mereka tidak menemukan apapun karena dia tidak nyata. Hanya seperti ibumu, kau –"

"Jangan bicara tentang ibuku." Suara Sehun bergetar dalam kesakitan.

Sudah habis kesabaran Chanyeol. Dia melompat ke depan. Menangkap tangan Zitao dan menyentakkan pria itu ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Zitao memekik. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti-"

"Taruh pantat sialmu di atas pesawat, dan keluar dari Seoul. Jika kau tidak pergi sore ini, aku akan tahu. Lalu aku akan mendatangimu." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Zitao itu. "Kau tidak ingin itu terjadikan, mengerti?"

Zitao menelan ludah. "Aku – aku hanya ingin dia mendapat pengobatan." Zitao melemparkan pandangan cemas ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mundur dari pintu.

"Aku perduli padamu. Aku ingin membantu-mu."

"Membantu bagaimana? Dengan merawatku di rumah sakit?" pipi Sehun masih merah dan matanya berkilat dalam kemarahan. "Penguntit itu ada. Dia itu nyata."

"Tidak." Zitao terdengar sedih dan yakin. "Dia tidak nyata."

Dengan kegembiraan yang besar Chanyeol mengusir dokter itu keluar dari gedung.

"Uh, Pak…" Jhonny mulai saat dia melihat Zitao dengan marah meninggalkan gedung turun ke jalan.

"Jangan biarkan dia melewati pintu," perintah Chanyeol. "Jangan pernah lagi, mengerti?"

Dengan cepat Jhonny mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku… mengerti."

"Bagus." Chanyeol melangkah kembali ke kantor – dan menemukan Sehun belum bergerak. Tatapannya ke arah jendela.

"Sehun…"

Pandangan Sehun kembali pada Chanyeol. "Pergi bicaralah pada Minseok. Dia bisa mengatakan padamu ada orang lain di dalam studio. Aku tidak gila."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Senyum Sehun tertahan di ambang kesedihan. "Tapi kau berpikir seperti itu bukan?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun ke dalam tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Sehun menyentak tangan Chanyeol. "Aku kira kau lebih baik dalam berbohong." Lalu Sehun mundur dari Chanyeol. "Aku kira kau jauh lebih baik…"

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Syalalalala~ aku update nya kecepetan apa kelamaan nih? Haha btw aku lagi happy gegara charger laptopnya udah balik,berasa kek separuh jiwanya balik lagi. Wkwkwk

Kan juga katanya kemaren ada readers yang bilang update nya sabtu aja,biar barokah. Nah ini update malam sabtu kan? Sebenernya jadwal jalan. Tapi demi kalian yang udah koar-koar frustasi sama cerita ini katanya hahaha gpp deh, biar barokah katanya. Hahahaha.

Jadi yang nebak Chanyeol pelakunya selamat, kalian salahh~ hihihi

Dan, sempet ada yang nebak Sehun delusi? Gila? Noh tebakan kalian sama kaya Zitao. Wkwk

Sehun berantem lagi kan sama Chanyeol,huhu

Jadi sekarang pertanyaannya, Sehun gila atau tidak? Jika tidak, siapa pelaku sebenarnya? Yok tebak lagi~ haha

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya yaa~ mumpung malam minggu ada yang ngebooking ngajakin jalan juga, udah nungguin pula anaknya. Hihi

Buat ff Fifty Shades Darker, besok pagi aku post.

Happy Satnight ya guys~

Pai~ Pai~

Ps: Review again for update asap please~ ^^;

.

.

Thanks for review CH 5 :

 **Halona Jill** **,** **siensien** **,** **cloudspolaroid** **,** **KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN** **,** **yellowfishh14** **,** **egatoti** **,** **Yessi94esy** **,** **hanhyewon357** **,** **kim sehyun96** **,** **WuSehunLu** **,** **sita2312** **,** **exolweareone9400** **,** **bottomsehunnie** **,** **fitrysukma39** **,** **izzsweetcity** **,** **rytyatriaa** **,** **Sekar Amalia** **,** **Ihfaherdiati892** **,** **levy95** **,** **exobabyyhun** **,** **Zelobysehuna** **,** **bibblebubblebloop** **.**


	7. You Ain't Know

"Aku hanya melihat Sehun…" Minseok bergeser gelisah di kasur rumah sakit, sebuah ikatan terbalut disekitar sisi kiri kepalanya. "Aku merasa seperti seseorang memukulku keras dengan tongkat bisbol, tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain kecuali dia."

Sial. Chanyeol sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Kau tidak mendengar siapapun?"

"Jika aku mendengarnya, si brengsek itu tidak akan menjatuhkan aku." Minseok menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Sehun pergi ke studio awalnya. Aku pikir dia melupakan tasnya. Aku bisa ingat dia masuk ke dalam…" jari Minseok tergenggam di sekitar selimut putih. "Lalu tidak ada apapun sampai aku bangun di tempat ini."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dibahu Minseok. "Tak apa. Kau

beristirahat saja."

"Kau mengeluarkan aku, bukankah begitu? Aku mendengar para dokter berbicara…"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di kebakaran itu."

Minseok memberinya senyum lelah. "Bukahkah itu ketiga kalinya… atau mungkin keempat..kau menyelamatkan hidupku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah lama berhenti berhitungnya." Chanyeol meremas bahu Minseok dan meluncur menjauhi kasur. "Beristirahatlah teman."

"Tunggu…"

Chanyeol menatap kembali pada Minseok.

"Aku berpikir...aku mengingat satu hal lagi." Mata Minseok menyipit saat dia tampaknya berjuang mengingatnya.

"Kekasihmu, mengatakan, dia meminta maaf… lagi dan lagi. Aku bersumpah. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu." Lanjut Minseok sambil menekan matanya tertutup. "Tapi itu tidak berguna untuk apapun. Mungkin cuma pengaruh obat yang mereka berikan padaku."

"Mungkin," Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku akan kembali mengunjungimu segera."

Chanyeol menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Sehun menangkap pandangan Chanyeol dan bergegas berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa Minseok sudah siuman? Apa kau sudah bicara padanya?"

Chanyeol pergi masuk sendiri karena ingin menduga reaksi Minseok untuk dirinya. Chanyeol menduga juga Minseok mungkin bisa bicara sedikit lebih bebas jika hanya ada mereka.

 _Aku ingat satu hal lagi. Kekasihmu, mengatakan dia meminta maaf…lagi dan lagi._

"Apa dia mengingat ada orang lain disana?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah Sehun menunduk.

Chanyeol harus menanyakan pada Sehun. "Sayang, saat kebakaran, apa kau mengatakan permintaan maaf pada Minseok?"

"Ya."

Sial. "Kenapa?"

Pandangan Sehun sekilas melihat ke atas, bertemu pandangan Chanyeol. Kemarahan terpancar dimata cokelat Sehun. "Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan dia dari kebakaran! Karena aku meskipun sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku dan aku tidak bisa menggeluarkan dia dari sana!" suara Sehun meningkat, menangkap perhatian 2 perawat terdekat. "Karena tidak perduli apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari pintu, dan aku sudah yakin kami berdua akan mati di kebakaran itu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun menyentak kembali. "Tapi bukan itu yang kau duga, kan?" semua kemarahan menghilangkan suaranya. "Aku tidak gila dan kau–" kesedihan melekat diwajah Sehun. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tidak, aku sungguh percaya kamu."

Tapi Sehun bergegas ke arah lift. Chanyeol menyumpah, berlari mengikuti Sehun. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, menahan pintu sebelum menutup.

"Aku mempercayaimu sayang," Chanyeol mengatakannya lagi.

"Kali ini, aku yang tidak mempercayaimu." Pandangan Sehun menahan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak dipercayai?"

Seperti sampah.

"Aku akan pergi ke studio. Aku harus — aku harus berbicara dengan penyidik kebakaran."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Chanyeol mulai melangkah ke lift.

"Tidak." Potong Sehun menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Sehun…"

Seseorang menyenggolnya. Mendesak ke dalam lift.

"Aku butuh ruang," kata Sehun, suaranya serak, mencoba melawan tangis. "Kirim satu agenmu denganku, tapi aku butuh ruang." _Darimu_.

Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah mundur. Dia memandang Sehun sampai lift tertutup. Lalu Chanyeol menarik keluar telponnya. Dalam kurang dari 5 detik, dia punya seorang agen siap untuk pergi.

"Jadi bayanganya," perintah Chanyeol. "Jangan biarkan ia pergi tanpa pengawasanmu."

Sehun mungkin ingin ruangnya darinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin membahayakan hidup Sehun.

~oOOo~

Hilang sudah. Kesempatan keduanya berubah menjadi abu. Sehun menatap arang yang tersisa di studio. Tidak ada barang yang dapat ia selamatkan disana. Semuanya...menghilang. Hancur oleh

kobaran api. Dia sudah menelfon muridnya, mencoba meyakinkan mereka kalau dia ingin mencari tempat lain. Sehun tidak menyebutkan kalau ia tidak punya uang untuk menyewa

gedung lain.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun melirik kekiri. Segera setelah dia sampai ditempat kejadian, dia menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin disana, menunggunya.

Sehun datang mendekat kearah Jongin. Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan pengawalnya yang membuat dia tertekan. "Tolong jangan tanya aku jika aku terlihat akan hancur."

Karena begitulah caranya Jongin melihat padanya. Seperti dia akan terpecah belah. "Aku berjanji, aku sudah cukup kuat dari kelihatannya." Polisi wanita, Yuri—yang mengantar Sehun pulang malam sebelumnya— berdiri beberapa kaki dibelakang Jongin.

Dan anjing penjaga Sehun yang terbaru dari keamanan Park Chanyeol, seorang pria bule bernama Adam Longtree, menunggu sekitar sepuluh langkah dari sisi kanan Sehun. Dia dengan cepat menilai bahwa Adam kuat dan tipe lumayan pendiam.

"Aku minta maaf atas studiomu," kata Jongin ketika Sehun mencondongkan kepala padanya. "Tapi aku tidak berpikir kau akan hancur. Aku tahu jika iya, ya, kau sudah akan melakukannya semalam."

Sehun menegakkan bahunya. "Lalu kau membuat satu orang…"

"Maaf?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia seperti melihat mimpinya tertutupi oleh abu hitam dan abu-abu. "Kau membuat satu orang tidak berpikir aku sedang diambang dari beberapa krisis besar."

Mata Jongin menyempit. "Apakah kau melakukan seperti yang aku minta? Apakah kau berpikir tentang Chanyeol—"

Sehun harus tertawa. "Chanyeol tidak melakukan ini padaku. Sial, dia pikir aku melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri." Lengannya terasa dingin jadi Sehun dengan kasar mengusapnya. "Chanyeol, polisi di Jepang, Zitao—"

"Uh, yah," Jongin memotong, "Aku tidak tahu siapakah Zitao, tapi

kau harus tahu bahwa aku berbicara sedikit dengan detektif Yunho pagi ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia menyuruh mekanik untuk memeriksa mobil itu. Masih tidak ada tanda dari pengaruh tabrakan dibagian belakang, tapi pria ini menemukan sesuatu yang lain." Wajah Sehun tercermin di kacamata hitam Jongin. "Semua cairan rem hilang."

"Apa?" Dingin yang Sehun rasakan bertambah parah.

"Dengan semua cairan hilang, mobilnya tidak dapat berhenti. Malam itu, kau diarahkan ke tikungan, dan kau harus mencoba mengerem."

Jongin menggaruk tangannya melalui rambutnya. "Kau tidak bisa, dan mobilnya kehilangan kendali."

Bukan hanya lengan Sehun yang kedinginan. Pipinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. "Seseorang menyabotase mobil itu."

Kwon Yuri melangkah mendekat. Jongin tiba-tiba melirik kearah Yuri, kemudian dia fokus lagi pada Sehun. "Ini tentu saja terlihat seperti itu."

Seseorang mencoba membunuh Sehun, selama berbulan-bulan. "Aku ingin ini berakhir." Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _Apa_? "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Ketakutan. Memiliki pengawal tetap— _tidak_.

"Kami akan menemukannya," kata Jongin. "Jangan cemas."

Mudah bagi Jongin berkata seperti itu. Ini bukanlah hidupnya yang terancam.

"Dengan bukti baru, Yunho membuka kembali investigasi di Jepang," lanjut Jongin. "Keparat yang melakukan ini akan jatuh."

Yuri mengangguk keras. Tatapan Sehun beralih cepat antara dua polisi—dan ke Adam Longtree. Sehun tidak terkejut melihat kalau Adam mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Pria ini mungkin melapor singkat pada Chanyeol dengan perkembangan baru ini.

 _Chanyeol_...

Tatapan Sehun kembali pada Jongin. "Kau pikir keparat itu adalah Chanyeol."

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Bukan." Yuri berbisik dan menendang bola dikakinya. "Menaruh kepercayaan terlalu besar pada pria yang salah akan berbahaya."

"Semua yang kulakukan berbahaya akhir-akhir ini." Sehun mengangguk kaku pada Yuri dan Jongin. "Terima kasih atas

bantuannya."

Sehun mulai bergegas pergi dari mereka. Adam langsung menyusulnya. Dia besar, enam kaki ditambah bayangan.

"Sehun!"

Berhenti, Sehun melirik kebelakang atas panggilan Jongin.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau tidak tinggal dengannya." Tekanan mengeraskan wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal itu." Karena Sehun tidak

berencana untuk kembali ke Chanyeol. Sehun berbohong ketika dia memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia butuh istirahat.

 _Apakah ia mempercayaiku?_

Karena, meski setelah semuanya terjadi, Jongin mempercayai Sehun. Dia selalu begitu.

"Jika kau tidak kembali ke tempat Chanyeol, lalu kemana kau akan

pergi?"

Tatapan Sehun berpaling ke reruntuhan. "Untuk mencari studio baru karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mimpiku direnggut dariku."

Sehun akan menemukan cara mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkan agar menyewa studio lainnya. _Pasti ada cara_. Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Dia hanya perlu mengambil sesuatu— Satu langkah sekaligus.

Itulah bagaimana Sehun sembuh setelah kecelakaan. Bagaimana dia belajar untuk mengabaikan kesakitan dan terus berjalan.

 _Satu langkah sekaligus._

~oOOo~

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun berjalan menjauh, matanya menyempit.

"Dia kelihatan tidak takut padaku sedikitpun," kata Yuri ketika dia

Berjalan kembali ke sisi Jongin.

"Dia tidak."

"Terlihat lebih marah, menilai dari tatapan di matanya."

Jongin menoleh dan melihat tatapan Yuri pada Sehun. Dia mengikuti pandangan Yuri dan melihat Yuri merangkak kedalam tempat duduk penumpang dimobil yang menunggunya. Pengawal barunya membanting pintu dan kemudian menuju ke sisi pengemudi kendaraan.

"Kau yakin dia pergi kerumah dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam?" tanya Jongin pada Yuri.

Sialan, Jongin telah memperingatkan Sehun. Mengapa Sehun tidak menanggapi peringatannya dengan serius? Jongin ingin membantunya. Tapi Sehun mulai berpikir bahwa dia kini hanya memiliki harapan kematian.

"Aku yakin kesanalah dia pergi. Tidak mudah menyalahkan pria

itu."

Tidak, bukan itu.

"Chanyeol mendesak Sehun keluar dari klub itu dan masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya," kata Yuri. "Mereka pergi ke penthousenya dan bermalam disana."

 _Aku sudah memperingatkannya._

"Aku benci dengan orang suka bahaya terlalu banyak," kata Jongin, suaranya keras. Saudaranya pernah mengalaminya. Jongin

telah memperingatkannya, juga. Memperingatkannya, dan menguburnya.

 _Apakah aku akan mengubur Sehun, juga?_

"Ingin aku tetap mengawasinya?" tanya Yuri. Rambut pirang

pendeknya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Yah, tetap dekat. Jika kau melihat sesuatu mencurigakan, kau beritahu aku." Melalui bahunya,Jongin melihat petugas pemeriksa kebakaran sedang menunggu untuk berbicara dengannya. Seperti dia butuh pria itu untuk memberitahunya bahwa kebakaran itu dilakukan dengan sengaja. _Itu sangat jelas._

Sejelas kenyataan bahwa seseorang sedang bermain-main dengan

Oh Sehun. Permainan yang tidak akan berakhir sampai Sehun mati.

 _Seperti adikku._

~oOOo~

Lokasi ini sepertinya bagus. Sehun memandang disekitar pos pemadam kebakaran tua itu. Oke, tentu, banyak orang tidak akan berpikir tempat ini diubah menjadi sebuah studio tari.

 _Tapi ini dapat terjadi. Aku dapat melakukannya._

Gairah dan kebulatan tekad berdebar didalam dirinya. Sehun akan membuat studio ini bahkan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Sehun dapat memulainya segera. Jika Sehun bekerja cukup cepat, cukup keras, lalu mungkin dia dapat menaikkan studio dan menjalankannya dalam tiga minggu, mungkin dua.

Gedungnya berhasil dia dapatkan, jadi sekarang ia harus membayar uang muka untuk tempatnya. Sehun telah menjual semua barang berharga yang dia punya. Kartu kreditnya sudah mencapai jumlah maksimalnya.

Tapi...ada beberapa orang yang bersedia meminjamkannya. Orang-orang seperti Yixing. Mungkin...mungkin dia bisa meminjamkannya uang tunai—

"Aku ambil alih dari sini, Adam. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Suara Chanyeol. Sehun tidak kaku mendengar suara itu. Tidak ingin memulai alarm perang. Saat ini, Sehun terlalu berharap dan senang.

Langkah kaki Adam menjauh pergi, tapi Chanyeol tidak bergerak mendekat kearah Sehun. Dengan tegas, Sehun melirik kekiri. Sehun menemukan Chanyeol menatap kearah Sehun dengan intensitas tinggi ditatapannya.

"Aku bisa menaruh cermin disana. Pembatas disini." Sehun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. "Area terbuka ditengah akan sempurna untuk pemanasan penari."

Tatapan Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan wajah Sehun. Intensitas yang mematikan tidak berkurang. Sehun menelan ludahnya.

 _Aku bahkan dapat menggunakan area_ _lantai atas untuk apartemen_. _Akan menghemat uangku karena aku_ _dapat keluar dari tempatku._

Tapi...Sehun mendapat sistem pengamanan luar biasa ditempatnya,dan Sehun tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Aku pikir kau harus menahan pembangunan studiomu." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"Tidak." Penolakan langsung. Sehun berputar untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian hitam, satu yang menegaskan kegelapan rambutnya dan membuat mata cokelatnya bersinar lebih terang.

"Ya, Sehun," kata Chanyeol, suaranya pendek. "Kau harus pelan-pelan. Tempatmu yang terakhir terbakar kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Tidakkah kau merasa itu sebuah pesan? Tidak aman untukmu melakukannya. Kau harus—"

"Aku harus membuat ini berhasil. Aku harus percaya aku dapat

melakukannya."

Menari adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu dapat membantunya melalui kehidupan. Ketika Sehun menari, dia menjadi seorang yang lain. Seseorang yang lebih kuat. Tanpanya... _aku bukan apa-apa._

Tangan Chanyeol memegang erat bahu Sehun. "Terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku kira aku satu-satunya orang yang melakukan ini kepada diriku sendiri." Sehun menggertak kearah Chanyeol. "Bukankah cerita itu yang beredar sekarang?"

"Cerita itu omong kosong." Jemari Chanyeol mengeras dibahu Sehun. "Kau percaya padaku, dan aku percaya padamu."

Nafas Sehun tertahan ditenggorokannya. Dia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu. Sangat ingin. Sehun mencari sesuatu dimata Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya...atau memberinya kebohongan yang Sehun tahu Sehun ingin dengar.

~oOOo~

Kwon Yuri menatap ke seberang jalan pos pemadam kebakaran

lama itu. Oh Sehun pasti sedang menentukan tempat ini. Dia telah pergi ke lima gedung, mengunjunginya semua dengan pengawal tepat disampingnya, sebelum dia berhenti ditempat ini.

"Dan pengawal sudah pergi," Yuri berbisik ketika dia melihat pria

itu bergegas pergi.

Sejak Park Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam gedung pemadam kebakaran lama itu beberapa saat lalu, kedatangan pengawal itu bukanlah kejutan besar. Tapi...detektif Kim Jongin tidak mempercayai Park Chanyeol. Dia pikir pria itu bersalah seperti berdosa.

Mungkin tidak aman bagi Sehun sendirian bersama dengan Chanyeol. Yuri membuka pintu mobilnya pelan-pelan. Lalu dia menuju sebrang jalan dengan cepat. Ponselnya ada ditelinganya ketika dia memasuki lorong.

"Hei, Jongin, ini aku." Yuri tidak menunggunya menjawab tapi bergegas menambahkan, "Sehun sedang mencari gedung baru untuk disewa. Dia berhenti di gedung pemadam kebakaran di 9th,dan Chanyeol bergabung dengannya."

' _Apakah mereka disana sendirian?'_

"Aku kira begitu. Aku akan melihatnya lebih dekat."

' _Hati-hati,'_ Jongin memperingatinya. _Selalu._

Yuri perlahan memasuki lorong. Mungkin disana ada jendela yang bisa ia gunakan untuk observasi sedikit. Dia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan melangkah maju. Iya. Ada sebuah jendela. Satu yang tertutupi debu yang melekat.

Yuri bersandar pada batu bata, mencoba perlahan mendekat ke jendela itu jadi dia dapat melihat— Seseorang memegang Yuri dari belakang. Sebuah tangan kasar menutup mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlibat dalam bisnis yang bukan urusanmu," suara yang meggeram— _suara pria_ — mengganggu telinganya.

Yuri langsung bereaksi, menggerakkan sikunya kebelakang kearah penyerangnya. Sosok itu menggerutu dan pegangannya mengendur, hanya beberapa saat. Sosok itu menyentak menjauh darinya. Yuri memegang senjatanya ketika dia berputar menghadapi pria yang— Hingga akhirnya sosok itu mendorongkan pisau kedalam dadanya.

Jemari Yuri menekan pelatuknya, tapi penyerangnya telah

menyergapnya. Lututnya menghantam tanah. Senjatanya meluncur dari jemarinya yang gemetar dan jatuh disampingnya. Darahnya membasahi dirinya sendiri, dan Yuri bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak.

~oOOo~

Ketika terdengar letusan tembakan, Chanyeol memeluk Sehun. Dia menarik Sehun mendekat kedadanya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun melindunginnya. Satu letusan bergemuruh...lalu, tak ada lagi.

Sehun melirik melalui bahunya. Tembakan itu pasti datang dari belakang, di lorong. Chanyeol menyingkirkan jaketnya dan menarik keluar senjata miliknya.

"K-kapan kau mulai membawanya?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol. Matanya membesar—dan takut.

"Aku selalu membawanya. Aku biasanya meyakinkan dirimu tak

melihatnya." Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin menakuti Sehun. Tapi saat ini bukan tentang menenangkan Sehun. Ini tentang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dilorong itu. Chanyeol membuka bagian belakang pintu, tapi dia harus tetap posisi rendah. Tetap terlindungi dan—

"Dia terluka!" Sehun menangis.

Chanyeol pernah melihat wanita itu juga. Seorang polisi berseragam tergeletak ditanah. Sehun mencoba mendekati wanita itu, tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tunggu…" Karena siapapun yang mencelakai polisi masih berada didekat sini. Menunggu untuk menyerang lagi.

Chanyeol melihat ke kiri. Ke kanan. Erangan lemah terdengar berasal dari wanita itu, dan, suara itu, Sehun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol,menghantam lututnya disamping polisi itu dan meraih pisau dari dada wanita itu.

"Jangan!" perintah Chanyeol ketika Sehun mendekat. Tangan kirinya mengambang, mengunci disekitar Sehun. "Biarkan pisaunya."

"Apa?" Sehun menuntut, ekspresinya terkejut. "Kita harus menolongnya! Dia sekarat!"

"Dan dia akan mati lebih cepat jika kau menarik pisaunya." Chanyeol pernah melihat penyerangan ini sebelumnya.

"Dia Yuri," Sehun berbisik. "Kwon Yuri. Dia yang mengantarku semalam." Dan dia polisi yang diam-diam mengawasi Sehun.

Yuri melepaskan tangan Sehun. "Telfon 9-1-1," kata Yuri. "Beritahu dia kalau seorang polisi diserang."

Mereka akan segera datang ke lokasi itu. Chanyeol menyimpan senjata ditangan kanannya. Penyerang itu pasti didekat sini. Chanyeol ingin melepaskan diri dan mencari SOB, tapi Yuri tersedak darahnya sendiri. Sial.

Sehun memiringkan kepala Yuri. Mencoba membantunya bernafas. Darah menutupi bibirnya. Matanya berkabut, kesakitan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun ingin kata-kata Chanyeol benar dan bukan kebohongan, tapi pembunuh itu tahu benar apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia menyerang. Pisau itu menusuk tepat ke jantungnya dan...Chanyeol condong kedepan.

 _Bajingan itu memutar pisaunya. Kerusakan parah dan kesakitan_

 _parah._

"Ambulans datang," Sehun berbisik. "Bantuan datang, Yuri. Bertahanlah." Jari-jari Sehun membungkus tangan Yuri.

Nafas Yuri terlihat sangat kasar dan keras. Tatapan muramnya mengedip kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengarah kearah bahunya.

"Kau melihatnya," kata Chanyeol.

Nafas Yuri tidak begitu keras. Tatapannya menunjuk ke bahunya.

"Dia lari kearah sana?"

Bibirnya terbuka. Yuri berusaha berbicara.

"Yuri?" Sehun menangis. "Yuri?"

Mata Yuri masih terbuka. Masih melihat kearah bahu Chanyeol. Tapi petugas itu telah mati. Dari kejauhan, suara sirine ambulans meraung.

Terlambat. Sial terlambat.

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya. Memutar kearah lorong panjang yang Yuri perlihatkan disaatnya yang terakhir.

 _Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, SOB (Son of a B*tch)._

"Ambil ini," kata Chanyeol pada Sehun,menyelipkan senjatanya ketangan Sehun. "Tetap bersama dengan polisi. Bantuan tidak jauh lagi." Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membuang waktu lagi.

"Tidak! Kau membutuhkan senjata!"

Chanyeol merenggut keluar senjata cadangannya dari sarung pistol tumitnya. "Aku dapat mengatasinya." Lalu Chanyeol berlari menyusuri lorong meskipun Sehun meneriakkan namanya.

 _Yuri menembakkan senjatanya. Apakah dia berhasil mengenai pelakunya? Benarkah?_

Chanyeol melirik kebawah dan melihat titik darah jatuh.

 _Yuri mengenainya. Dan aku akan mengikuti jejak darahmu sampai aku menemukanmu._

"Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak.

Chanyeol tetap berlari. Chanyeol harus menghentikannya, sebelum Sehunnya yang ia temukan mati bersimbah darah dilorong.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Fast kan? Ane update cepet kan? Hihi

Jadi masih ada yang ngira Jongin pelakunya?

Masih ada yang ngira Sehun gila? Delusi? Skizofrenia? Haha

Serius baca review readers dari kemaren jadi kasihan sama si Jongin sama abang Chanyeol dituduh jadi pelakunya, kasihan dedek Sehun juga dikira gila terus sama para readers *peluk ChanKaiHun* wkwk

Sebenernya pelakunya udah keliatan si dari awal Chanyeol kasih kode dicerita ini, dan kalian _**'ngeh'**_ gak sih sama salah satu disini yang dari awal dicurigain sama Chanyeol?

Jongin? Dia emang suka sama Sehun, tapi Chanyeol gak pernah curiga sama detektif ini dari awal kan? Malah Jongin yang menggebu-gebu pengen njeblosin Chanyeol ke penjara. Wkwk

Kris ya? Sempet banyak review masukan yang nyebut Kris pelakunya. Setelah Chanyeol kandidat pertama terkuat yang dikira pelakunya, Jongin kedua, dan ketiga Sehun gila, keempat si Kris. Hmm~ apa Kris disini terlihat benar-benar seperti pelakunya?

Dan di chapter ini ada sedikit kode siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Haha. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Pasti bisa deh. Disitu Chanyeol udah kode juga kok. Ane udah kasih kode loh ya~ Wks

Tersirat dan tersurat loh~ haha

2 chapter lagi kita akan berpisah dengan FF ini. So? Fast or slow update? Review please~

.

.

Ps : aku sedang berdebat dengan adik satu tentang status Kim Jongin untuk program ff baru. Kim Jongin UKE or SEME? Adekku ngotot Jongin UKE but, yeah dimataku Jongin itu SEME. Dia request ff ChanKai, sedangkan ane lagi mabok sama ChanHun or KaiHun. So? What should I do? Dilema~ Dilema~ T~T haha

.

.

Thanks to review CH 6 :

dd ohun , Haemi Wytha Kim444 , YunYuliHun , Zelobysehuna , hanhyewon357 , auliavp , egatoti , ohmysehun , iloyalty1 , sita2312 , ChieYHanHun , exolweareone9400 , fitrysukma39 , Sekar Amalia, izzsweetcity, exobabyyhun, kim sehyun96, KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN, rytyatriaa , Rafra , bibblebubblebloop , bbuingHyewa, Halona Jill


	8. Don't Go

Sehun menatap kearah Yuri. Mata polisi itu tertutup sekarang. Sehun menutupnya. Wajah Yuri seputih pucat. Bibirnya bernoda merah dengan darah. Bau darah memenuhi hidung Sehun. Kwon Yuri tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. Mati di lorong, dikelilingi sampah. Mati ditempat seseorang. _Tempatku_.

Sehun masih memegang erat tangan Yuri. Tapi tatapannya mengarah ke lorong. Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Dia mengejar penyerang itu. Sehun tidak ingin Chanyeol mati ditempatnya.

Bukan Chanyeol.

Bukan Minseok.

Bukan Yuri.

"Kejar aku!" Sehun berteriak. "Berhenti menyakiti orang lain! Seharusnya aku! Jangan sakiti orang lain!" Air mata menetes dari mata Sehun. Sirine ambulans terdengar lebih kencang.

"Seharusnya aku!" Sehun berteriak lagi. "Jangan sakiti yang lainnya!"

Pintu terlempar keras. Langkah kaki bergegas kearahnya. Sehun mendongak dan melihat Jongin bergegas mendekatinya. Dibelakangnya, Sehun dapat melihat para EMT. Lebih banyak polisi. Jongin memucat ketika melihat Yuri.

"Aku minta maaf," Sehun berbisik. Para EMT mendorong Sehun menjauh. Mereka mencoba menyelamatkan Yuri. _Kau tidak bisa mencegah kematian._ Kematian Yuri karena Sehun.

Sehun melirik kembali ke lorong. Tidak ada tanda dari Chanyeol. Apa yang Sehun lakukan apabila penguntitnya berbalik merubah perhatiannya ke Chanyeol?

"Sehun."

Sehun mendelik dan menyadari bahwa Jongin berdiri tepat didepannya. Otot menegang dirahangnya ketika Jongin berkata,"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Ikut denganku,sekarang."

"Chanyeol mengejar si penyerang. K-kami tidak melihat siapapun, tapi Chanyeol menyusuri lorong—"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang mencarinya." Mata Jongin...terbakar emosi. Kesakitan. Kedukaan. Kemarahan. "Tapi tidak aman bagimu berada diluar sini. Ayo." Jongin mengambil senjata itu dari tangan Sehun. Menggiringnya ke mobil patrol.

"A-aku minta maaf soal Yuri." Airmata hampir membuat Sehun tersedak.

Jongin mengangguk. Kesakitan dimatanya makin mendalam. "Begitu juga aku. Dia baru dua puluh dua tahun. Dua puluh dua,sial."

Para _EMT (Emergency Medical Technician)_ tidak berusaha menyelamatkan Yuri lagi. Sehun melihat cara polisi lainnya beraksi. Melihat cara mereka menandai area. Ini bukan seperti menyelamatkan hidup seseorang bagi mereka.

 _Ini tempat kejadian kriminal sekarang._

~oOOo~

Jejak darah berhenti dipintu masuk sebuah pabrik tua. Chanyeol menendang membuka pintu dan bergegas kedalam. Senjatanya siap. Siap. Debu dan jarring laba-laba meliputi interior pabrik. Chanyeol mencari dan mencari tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

 _Karena_ _bajingan itu menggiring Chanyeol kesana_.

Chanyeol ditipu. Chanyeol mengikutinya. _Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun sendirian._ Chanyeol berputar dan mulai berlari kembali ke Sehun. Chanyeol baru bergerak lima kaki ketika sebuah peluru mengenainya.

~oOOo~

 _*SOB, (Son of a Bitch) = bajingan_

 _**EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) = Petugas Medis_

~oOOo~

 _Ada suara tembakan lain._

Saat Sehun mendengar suara yang menggelegar, jantungnya berhenti. Jongin berlari menuju tempat ledakan, dan ia juga lari dengan cepat mengejarnya. Bergegas lebih cepat, lebih cepat dan— _Chanyeol berada di atas tanah. Darah semuanya disekitar tubuhnya._

Sama seperti Yuri.

Sama. Seperti. Yuri.

"Tidak!" Teriak Sehun.

Jongin membungkuk di samping Chanyeol. Mundur— polisi-polisi lebih banyak lagi— berlari ke arah mereka. Sehun memukul tanah disamping Chanyeol. _Yang begitu banyak darah._

"Aku...akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berusaha. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lagi. "Si brengsek itu menembak dari arah selatan. Menungguku membuat sebuah target...diriku sendiri." Nafas Chanyeol kembang kempis. "Peluru masih di dalam dadaku. Aku akan...baik-baik saja." Chanyeol lebih baik tak membohonginya.

 _Di dalam dadanya._

"Dia...tak sebaik," Chanyeol berusaha, "Dengan sebuah pistol...seperti dia...dengan sebilah pisau."

Ketakutan mengoyak bagian dalam tubuh Sehun. Dia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggengamnya dengan erat. Tatapan Chanyeol— tak bersinar, yang ditemukan Sehun disana—dan keremangan itu yang membuat Sehun ketakutan.

"Bawa dia keluar..." sergah Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Ia bisa...masih disini..."

Sehun tak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol. Jongin berusaha menarik Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun malah semakin erat pegangannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Polisi menyebar, mulai mencari disetiap area. Para EMT datang dan memuat Chanyeol ke brankar. Ketika mereka memasukkan Chanyeol ke bagian belakang ambulan, Sehun melompat tepat bersamanya. _Disana begitu banyak darah._

"Menumpang bersamamu...juga." Bisik Chanyeol. "Setelah...kecelakaan..." Jari-jari Sehun meremas tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak ingin...membiarkanmu pergi."

"Aku tak membiarkanmu pergi."

EMT menusukkan jarum ke lengannya. Ambulan itu berdesakan, dengan kuat di sepanjang jalan lama. Jeritan sirene menggema disekitarnya. EMT memotong kemeja Chanyeol, dan Sehun bisa melihat dengan baik lukanya. Sehun berhenti bernafas. "Kau telah berbohong padaku," bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak..." Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masih berbicara? Masih sadarkah? "Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan...mu. Ini tidak akan berhenti..."

EMT menyambungkan selang tipis pada Chanyeol. Sesuatu mulai

berbunyi.

"Tekanan darah menurun!" Bentak EMT. Lalu ia mendorong Sehun mundur. Jari-jari Chanyeol lepas dari genggamannya.

 _Kau telah membohongiku._

Karena Sehun sudah melihat lukanya. Dan Sehun tahu hal itu tidak akan _baik-baik saja_ bagi Chanyeol.

~oOOo~

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka lebar. Para EMT itu berlari dengan membawa brankar (tempat tidur roda), sambil meneriakkan perintah. Sehunpun berlari bersaing dengan mereka. Para dokter dan perawatnya melompat untuk segera bertindak, mengerumuni brankar itu.

 _Tolong, kumohon selamatkan Chanyeol._

Chanyeol hilang ke dalam UGD. Dan pintunya berayun menutup dibelakang Sehun. Sehun berdiri, sendirian di lorong sempit itu. Menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu tersesat.

 _Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirinya lagi_.

Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja menemukan jalannya kembali untuk satu sama lain. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Tuan?"

Sehun berbalik dan melihat seorang perawat—berambut cokelat dengan bermata hazel (cokelat). Menatap dengan penuh simpati padanya. "Tuan, kami membutuhkan Anda untuk mengisi beberapa dokumen untuk pasien."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering kerontang. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Wajah perawat itu menegang. "Disana ada ruang tunggu di ujung lorong. Berada dipintu kedua sebelah kiri. Anda dapat mengambil berkas-berkasnya disana."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun lagi, suaranya semakin keras.

Perawat itu menyerahkan clipboard pada Sehun. "Anda mungkin akan memberitahu anggota keluarga lainnya..."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki anggota keluarga lain.

"Dia hanya memiliki aku," kata Sehun. Jari-jarinya gemetar saat ia mengambil clipboard. Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dalam keadaan linglung. Manusia-manusia melewatinya terlihat kabur. Jas lab putih, dan juga semak belukar hijaunya rumah sakit. Seseorang menabraknya, tepat disaat Sehun berbalik menuju ruang tunggu.

"Maaf," sebuah suara yang serak.

Seraknya itu... Sehun mendongak, mengerutkan kening, lalu seperti sesuatu yang tajam menusuk ke lehernya.

 _Sebuah jarum. Ia menusukkan sebuah jarum ke leherku._

Orang itu mengenakan sebuah masker wajah berwarna hijau—semacam yang dikenakan para dokter dan perawat selama operasi—tapi Sehun bisa melihat matanya—melihat mereka begitu sempurna. Matanya adalah hal terakhir yang Sehun lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Sehun jatuh ke depan dan merasakan dua lengan kuatnya mengangkatnya.

~oOOo~

" _Sehun_ ," mengatakan namanya dengan kesulitan. Begitu jauh lebih sulit daripada seharusnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menggerakkan kedua lengannya, tapi menemukan mereka telah terikat. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, terbakar, dan yakin sekali itu seperti seseorang yang telah didorong sebuah tusukan melaui dadanya. Sebuah tusukan...atau sebuah peluru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Chanyeol." Sebuah suara yang familiar menasehatinya. "Kau baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka

mengambil selang dari tenggorokanmu tiga menit yang lalu. Hanya lakukanlah dengan pelan-pelan saja, ok?"

Sebuah selang? Itu akan semakin jelas membakar ditenggorokannya. Chanyeol memaksa matanya terbuka. Sekali lagi, usaha kecil yang begitu sialan sulit. Tapi Chanyeol sudah berhasil membukanya, dan Chanyeol mengunci tatapannya pada detektif Jongin.

" _Sehun_." Chanyeol menyebut namanya lagi, karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting. Tapi pada namanya, Jongin melengos.

 _Dimana dia_? Sehun bersamanya di gang itu. Chanyeol ingat dirinya memeganginya. Sehun berada didalam ambulan itu, juga. Chanyeol benci melihat ekspresi ketakutan dimatanya.

"Kami sedang mencarinya," kata Jongin. Suaranya pecah. Tidak terdengar bagus. "Aku telah mengerahkan APB keluar sekarang—setiap polisi dikota ini sedang mencarinya."

 _Sedang mencarinya_...

Mesin-mesin disekelilingnya mulai berbunyi dengan panik. Jongin bergegas menuju ke sisi tempat tidur. "Tenangkan dirimu. Oh Tuhan,bro, tenanglah."

Jongin tak bisa serius. Chanyeol berusaha bangun diranjang.

"Kau berdarah lagi! Stop!" Jongin menekan tombol panggilan untuk perawat, lalu dia mengunci kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Chanyeol.

Jongin itu mendorong Chanyeol kembali ke kasur. "Mereka baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah peluru darimu. Kau tak bisa berlari dengan kencang dari sini sekarang!"

Ya, tentu saja dia bisa. Chanyeol akan menemukan Sehun.

Garis-garis diwajah Jongin semakin menonjol. "Kami akan menemukannya."

Bagaimana bisa mereka kehilangan Sehun. Bagaimana?

Jongin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Dia berada dirumah sakit. Aku-aku melihat video keamanan beberapa saat yang laki-laki berseragam dokter menghampirinya. Dia menyuntik Sehun dengan sesuatu yang merobohkannya. Kemudian si bajingan sombong itu mendudukkannya dikursi roda dan mendorongnya ke kanan keluar dari pintu."

 _Tidak._

Tak seorangpun bahkan bisa menghentikannya. Tidak adakah yang mengajukan pertanyaan tunggal sekalipun. Dia membawa Sehun keluar lewat pintu darurat. Padahal ada dua penjaga disana, dan dia membawa Sehun begitu saja. Mesin-mesin itu melengking sekarang. Dua perawat berlari masuk ke raungan. Perawat laki-laki mendesak, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada pasien?"

Perawat yang lainnya–-perempuan, berambut merah—bergegas menuju tempat tidur. Ketika dia lebih cukup dekat, Chanyeol menggapai pergelangan tangannya. "Bawa aku...keluar..."

"Tidak, tidak, sir." Mata cokelatnya menjadi seukuran piring. "Anda tidak boleh pergi!"

Perawat laki-laki mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dan menambahkan sesuatu pada kantong lV Chanyeol. "Ini akan membantu menenangkan Anda."

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan ketenangan. _Aku menginginkan Sehun._

"Tenangkan dirimu," si rambut merah memberitahunya. "Anda harus istirahat dan sembuh."

Beristirahat adalah hal terakhir yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan. Ia harus keluar dari sana dan menemukan Sehun. "Dok...ter..."

"Dokter akan menemuimu dengan segera," si rambut merah meyakinkannya saat jari-jari Chanyeol terlepas dengan sendirinya dari pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol sendiri bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin dari obat-obat tidur melalui pembuluh darahnya.

"Tidurlah..." Perawat itu memberitahunya.

 _Aku tak bisa tidur. Sehun membutuhkanku._

"Kami akan menemukannya," Jongin memberitahunya, tapi suara polisi ini terdengar jauh sekarang. "Setiap polisi di kota ini memiliki fotonya. Dia tidak akan hilang..."

~oOOo~

Tapi dia hilang. Sehun telah hilang. Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan polisi-polisi itu tidak menemukannya.

"Dia sangat pintar." Kata Minseok saat ia memandu Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka berada diluar pintu rumah sakit.

 _Akhirnya_.

Dokter-dokter itu tidak menginginkan Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah sakit. Persetan apa yang mereka inginkan. Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk pergi pada hari sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah merobek lukanya. Darah muncrat dan para perawat itu membiusnya. _Lagi_.

"Pria ini selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kamera-kamera," Minseok memberitahu Chanyeol. "Dan ia memiliki sebuah topi bedah dan masker disepanjang waktu."

Chanyeol meluncur masuk ke dalam mobil, jahitan segar didadanya tertarik, tapi ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Dia hanya bisa fokus ada satu hal saja—Sehun. Minseok meluncur masuk ke kursi depan. Lalu mobil bergeser ke lalu lintas.

"Polisi-polisi itu berpikir bahwa ia telah tewas." Chanyeol mendengar bisikan-bisik itu saat Jongin membawa hasil update miliknya. Segera setelah mereka memutuskan empat puluh jam tanda penculikan pada Sehun. Para polisi itu berhenti mencari seorang yang masih hidup.

"Itu...itu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol." Minseok berkata lembut. "Banyak sekali yang bisa terjadi selama berjam-jam..."

Tangan-tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apapun yang telah terjadi pada Sehun. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol harus berpikir seperti itu. Harus berpikir Sehun masih hidup. Karena jika ia membiarkan ketakutan menyergapnya... _Aku akan kehilangan_ _pikiranku_.

"Aku akan menemukannya." Chanyeol sudah menugaskan kembali setiap agen yang ia miliki. Menemukan Sehun adalah prioritas mereka. Chanyeol telah menarik benang-benang itu dan mulai mencarinya bahkan ketika dokter-dokter itu menjahitnya kembali.

Minseok mengarahkan dengan cepat mobil dijalannya saat kendaraan itu berhenti dilampu merah. "Kita harus mengawasi koreografer dan dokter di Jepang. Kedua pria ini harus bekerja, bisnis seperti biasa bagi mereka." _Itu bukan bisnis biasa._

"Jika salah satu dari mereka memilikinya...pria ini pasti terus bersamanya."

 _Jika Sehun masih hidup_. Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata Minseok yang tak terucap.

"Bisa saja itu bukan mereka. Penguntitnya bisa siapa saja." Minseok terus berbicara saat ia mengemudi disepanjang jalanan Seoul. "Beberapa orang yang aneh yang melihatnya menari dan terpaku padanya."

Tatapan Chanyeol berpindah pada jendela. "Aku ingin pesawatnya siap berangkat dalam dua jam berikutnya."

Mobil mengerem dilampu merah lainnya. "Bos, Anda tahu bahwa Anda tidak bebas untuk bepergian. Para dokter itu tidak mengizinkan Anda keluar—"

"Kita akan pergi ke Jepang." Karena itu dimana dimulainya mimpi buruk Sehun. "Apakah pesawatnya sudah siap?"

Pembunuh itu bertujuan untuk membunuh Chanyeol dengan peluru itu. Pelurunya tidak mengenai sasaran, nyaris. Tapi jika si brengsek itu yang telah membawa Sehun... _Berarti kau telah merobek hatiku._

Chanyeol ingin hatinya kembali. Dan pelakunya harus mengembalikannya.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Hehehe~ ga mau ngasih note panjang-panjang deh. Mata ane udah keburu kobam dari pagi sampe jam segini mantengin layar laptop mulu. Haha

Jadi buat yang masih nebak Jongen pelakunya, sampe sekarang masih setia milih dia pelakunya kah? Wkwk

Doohh please masa iya pada ngomelin ane gegara gak ngeh dikodein sama 'Chanyeol', wkwk ayooo yang se-insting sama Chanyeol udah pasti bisa nebak lah siapa pelakunya. Haha

Btw ane ngepost FF baru, remake sih. Judulnya 'Seducing Sehun'. Mohon dibaca dan kasih reviewnya juga kalo bisa. Hihi.

Buat yang mau request FF dengan pair ChanSoo, atau apapun itu crack pair. Ane bakal buka lebar, hubungin ane aja. Nanti bakal dirundingin, iya tau tidaknya readers yang lain mau membaca FF dengan pair request dari kalian. Hehe.

And, FYI. Don't call me 'Thor'. I'm not 'Thorthor' ok? Call me 'Almond' , 'Al' , 'Monmon' , 'OndY' , 'Creamy' lol, 'Amy', or whatever but please don't call me 'Thor' ok? Thank you~

So? Bagaimana dengan ending cerita ini? 1 chapter lagi! Sampai ketemu bulan depan~~ hahaha

Pai~ pai~

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~ *wink* lol

.

.

Thanks to review CH 7 :

sita2312 , Guest , bottomsehunnie , bibblebubblebloop , nopexxlk , Sekar Amalia , kuro91 , YunYuliHun , kim sehyun96 , rytyatriaa , izzsweetcity , Zelobysehuna , auliavp , sayakanoicinoe , bottomsehunnie , cloudspolaroid, iloyalty1, exobabyyhun, Halona Jill, hanhyewon357 , Rofa575 , fitrysukma39 , exolweareone9400 , Yessi94esy , egatoti, KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN .


	9. END

Borgol melingkari pergelangan tangan Sehun. Dia lupa waktu lagi. Sehun mencoba menghitung menit-menit sebelumnya, sedikit trik

untuk mencoba dan tetap waras, tapi itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Disana tidak ada penerangan. Yang ada hanya gelap gulita. Dingin. Begitu dingin terasa di dalam penjaranya disana.

Pergelangan tangannya sudah berhenti berdarah. Sehun berpikir mungkin darah itu bisa membantunya lepas dari belenggu borgol itu. Itu tidak berhasil.

Bibirnya dalam keadaan retak. Pecah. Perutnya terasa sakit, tapi setidaknya itu telah berhenti melolong. Sehun belum makan, meskipun setetes air untuk minum. Sehun telah ditangkap. Lalu...pingsan.

Lupa berada ditengah-tengah kegelapan, Sehun mencoba berteriak sebelumnya. Menjerit. Sehun sudah berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Tangannya mengitari sesuatu yang tebal, sejenis tiang logam. Sehun menendangnya dan terus menendang. Menyentaknya dan menariknya. Tidak ada reaksi.

 _Dia telah meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Sampai aku kelaparan._

Itu bisa membuat Sehun mati secara pelan-pelan. Mati dalam kegelapan. Sehun berusaha melihat lewat gelap. Untuk melihat yang melampauinya. Sehun tidak ingin ini menjadi memori terakhirnya. Sehun ingin mengingat Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol_.

Chanyeol akan menemukannya, akhirnya. Sehun tidak meragukan itu. Jika Chanyeol selamat dari tembakan itu. Sehun harus bertahan hidup. Dia harus. Chanyeol akan sembuh lalu keluar dari rumah sakit. Lalu Chanyeol akan mencarinya. Sehun benci untuk berpikir bagaimana Chanyeol akan menemukannya.

~oOOo~

"Yuki, pastikan Tuan Nata mendapatkan obatnya sebelum—" Dr. Huang Zitao,memutuskan percakapan, tersedak. Karena Chanyeol baru saja membungkus tangannya mencekik lehernya.

"Stop!" Perawat itu—Yuki—melompat berdiri. "Lepaskan dia!" Yuki menyambar telepon. "Keamanan—"

"Keamanan bisa menunggu sebentar, sayang." Kata Minseok sambil mengambil telepon dari Yuki. "Kami harus mengobrol sedikit dengan dokter ini."

Mata Zitao melotot. "Lepas...kan...aku."

Chanyeol merenggangkan cengkeramannya. "Ingin ngobrol disini atau dikantormu?" Sidik jarinya yang cerah ada di tenggorokan dokter itu.

"K-kantor."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Chanyeol melepaskan Zitao. Dan kini Zitao berputar darinya. Berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Dokter Zitao?" Yuki berseru dengan ragu.

"Aku berurusan dengan ini." Bentak Zitao balik. Tidak dengan bajingan ini.

Zitao membanting pintunya terbuka. Mondar-mandir didalam dan menggosok lehernya. Chanyeol berbaris dibelakangnya. Minseok mengikuti,menutup pintunya, lalu menempatkan massal yang cukup banyak diluar pintu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Desak Zitao saat ia berputar untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. "Apanya yang aneh! Beraninya kau datang kemari dan menyerangku—"

"Fotonya hilang," kata Chanyeol.

Mulut Zitao langsung menutup.

"Semua foto-foto dimejamu hilang." Sebenarnya, itu menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dokter ini tengah mengemasi barang-barang dikantornya. "Apakah sedang merencanakan sebuah perjalanan?"

"Aku telah mentransferkannya." Desis Zitao. "Aku telah menerapkannya bulan lalu setelah—"

"Setelah Sehun membuangmu."

Zitao memerah. "Aku mendengar tentang hilangnya dirinya. Maafkan aku. Aku berharap polisi-polisi itu bisa segera menemukannya."

Chanyeol ingin mendaratkan tinjunya ke wajah si dokter ini. Lagi dan lagi sampai ia mendengar tulangnya hancur. "Melihat bagaimana orang yang menculik Sehun, dan bukan bagian dari imajinasinya, aku pikir teorimu itu sedikit gila, dok." Kemarahan mendidih dalam kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kesalahanku." Tiap kata tampaknya pecah dari mulut Zitao. "Aku pikir...aku-aku yang salah."

"Kau." Chanyeol mendekati dokter. Dia tak menyukai Huang Zitao. Tak mempercayainya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ingin mencabik pria ini hingga terpisah. "Aku hampir membunuh orang demi Sehun, sekali."

Zitao menelan ludah. Matanya melebar. "Kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku bahkan tak sadar seberapa dekatnya aku menawarkan pria itu mati." Kata Chanyeol saat ingatan itu muncul dikepalanya. "Dia berusaha memperkosanya. Aku melihat...dan aku bereaksi. Aku memukulnya lagi dan lagi, sampai Sehun menjauhkanku darinya."

Keringat manik-manik ada di dahi Zitao.

"Itulah apa yang aku lakukan padanya," Gumam Chanyeol saat ia menatap langsung ke mata Zitao. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan yang akan aku lakukan suatu waktu aku mendapatkan dengan tanganku sendiri orang yang menculiknya?"

Zitao membela diri. "Aku tidak menculik Sehun! Aku sudah disini setelah—"

"Sebenarnya, kau kembali bekerja pada hari setelah Oh Sehun diculik," kata Minseok saat ia berdiri tegap didekat pintu. "Kami sudah mengeceknya. Kami memiliki begitu banyak sumber untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Tatapan Zitao berpindah ke arah Minseok.

"Dia meninggalkanmu, dan kau tak bisa menerimanya..." Chanyeol berjuang untuk menjaga tingkat suaranya. Dia ingin menghantam Zitao, tapi itu bukanlah rencananya. Chanyeol harus berjalan di garis yang sangat halus disini. Sangat halus.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan aku! Aku ingin menolongnya—"

"Kau ingin memilikinya. Kau menginginkan dirinya menjadi milikmu, tapi dia tidak bisa...Sehun tak mencintaimu, dan tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa membuatnya mencintaimu."

Sebuah tinju menggedor pintu. "Dokter Zitao?"

"Sepertinya Yuki memanggil keamanan, akhirnya." Kata Minseok datar. "Beberapa orang tidak tahu bagaimana mengikuti perintah."

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki dia." Zitao memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jas lab. "Penari itu—Yixing. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mengontrolnya. Memberitahunya kapan harus latihan. Kapan pulang dan tidur. Apa yang harus dimakan. Dia ingin mengontrol semua tentang hidup Sehun."

Chanyeol menahan semua emosi dari wajahnya. "Aku akan membunuh orang yang menculiknya."

Zitao tegang. Kelopak matanya mengerjap. Seperti gerakan kecil.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," kata Chanyeol dengan sengaja,"karena Sehun bukanlah miliknya untuk diambil."

Para penjaga membeludak didalam ruangan.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya," Chanyeol memberitahu Zitao.

" _Tidak akan pernah_."

~oOOo~

Para penjaga mendorong Chanyeol dan Minseok keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Well, itu tidak begitu lancar," gumam Minseok saat menatap sekeliling parkir rumah sakit. "Tapi setidaknya tak satupun paparazzi disini yang melihatmu mendapatkan pantatmu dilemparkan ke jalan."

"Pertemuan berjalan persis seperti yang aku harapkan."

 _Sehun bukan dirinya sendiri yang menculik._

Ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya, tangan Zitao mengepal. Matanya tegang dan marah. Dan orang ini telah merapatkan bibirnya untuk menghentikan diri dari membalas Chanyeol.

"Pria itu sangat marah, tapi itu mungkin karena kau pada dasarnya menuduhnya sebagai penculik dan pembunuh. Dan karena kau tahu, kau mengancam akan membunuhnya." Minseok berbalik menuju mobil. "Baiklah, bos, kita perlu untuk mundur."

Mereka tidak akan mendukung setiap tempat. "Aku memancingnya sehingga rekan-rekannya akan membuat kesalahan."

Minseok menoleh lewat bahunya, "Mungkin itu koreografernya,Yixing,mungkin dia..."

"Aku punya dua agen pada Zhang Yixing. Mereka mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam—tujuh hari." Dalam kasus ini. "Dan sekarang, kau dan aku akan mengambil alih mengawasi Zitao."

Karena isi perutnya memberitahunya untuk selalu dekat dengan dokter.

 _Zitao sudah mengambil foto-fotonya pergi. Mengemasinya dari kantor._

Orang dalam video itu—video kasar yang telah di tonton Chanyeol lagi dan lagi—dia ahli dalam menyuntikkan Sehun dengan jarum itu. Tidak diragukan. Orang yang membunuh Yuri tahu dimana menancapkan pisaunya. Tahu bagaimana memutar pisau itu untuk menyebabkan cidera yang maksimal. Seorang dokter pasti tahu akan hal itu. Chanyeol menatap menuju ke arah gedung.

Tunggu dulu.

Ketika Zitao bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit sepuluh menit

kemudian, Chanyeol masih menunggu. Dokter itu melompat masuk ke mobilnya. Melesat pergi.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk mengintai," bisik Chanyeol.

~oOOo~

Langkah-langkah kaki. Mereka mengetuk pada lantai, datang dengan pelan, kecepatan yang tetap kearahnya. Sehun berada diatas lantai. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi.

 _Pergelangan tanganku berdarah lagi._

Langkah-langkah kaki itu terus mendekat. Sehun tidak bergerak. Sehun berpikir bahwa dia mungkin hanya bisa membayangkan suara itu. Selama berhari-hari, Sehun hanya mendengar— Detak jantungnya. Jeritan-jeritannya.

"Siapa..." Sehun mencoba untuk bertanya, _siapa disana_...Tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya menutup.

"Akan baik-baik saja," suaranya memberitahu Sehun, berbisik dalam kegelapan. "Aku telah memilikimu."

Lalu Sehun merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin dan begitu indah. Sehun tersedak pada awalnya saat air itu dituangkan diatas bibirnya.

"Gampang. Aku akan menjagamu..."

Sehun meneguk airnya. Minum dan minum. Perutnya menyempit. Tenggorokannya mengejang. Air tumpah dari bibirnya. Melewati bajunya.

"Buka matamu, Sehun."

Apakah mereka tertutup? Sehun berkedip dan cahaya memukul matanya. Terlalu terang dan keras. Sehun tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Dan orang itu ada didepannya. Besar, bentuknya seperti raksasa. Terlihat kabur.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu." Ia berjanji pada Sehun. Karena Sehun dalam keadaan kotor dan berdarah. _Tapi aku tidak mati._

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang kau butuhkan. Satu-satunya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang menjagamu dari sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang orang lain. Tidak ada direktur yang memberitahumu bahwa kau makan terlalu banyak, yang kau butuhkan bekerja lebih, untuk berlatih lebih..."

 _Yixing_?

"Aku tahu kau membenci kehidupan itu."

Sehun masih tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya tak akan fokus pada cahaya dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya serak dan rendah, seolah-olah ia berbicara dengan seorang kekasih.

 _Apakah itu apa yang aku berikan padanya_?

"Aku akan datang dan melihatmu menari. Bukan hanya dipertunjukanmu, tapi selama latihan. Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku..." Air sudah lenyap. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatapnya. "Sleeping Beauty...akhirnya bangun untuk melihatku."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan...Sleeping Beauty..." sosoknya yang tajam, fokus di depannya.

"Kau beauty ku. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang membangunkanmu. Orang yang memberimu kehidupan." Dia

membuang airnya. Wadahnya tumpah dan airnya menggenang diatas lantai.

"Atau kematian."

Sehun bisa melihatnya sekarang. Sehun menatap wajahnya. Menatap langsung ke mata seorang pria yang gila. Segila ia menuduhnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang kembali sekarang," kata Huang Zitao padanya, "Aku telah memilikimu."

~oOOo~

Jendela-jendela yang dikenali menjulang tinggi. Sebuah tanda raksasa **KEEP OUT** menutupi pintu depan.

"Ya, ya, ya, menemukannya." Kata Minseok pada telepon.

Chanyeol menengok pada Minseok. Pistol yang berat ditekan ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Yang dikenali adalah nama sepupunya. Itulah sebabnya hal itu tidak muncul ketika kita melakukan pencarian properti untuk ." Karena Chanyeol sudah mengerahkan timnya untuk mencari apapun dan semua properti yang terkait dengan Huang Zitao. Tapi agennya muncul tanpa apapun.

 _Tidak lagi._

Chanyeol tahu kalau ia cukup dekat, kalau Chanyeol mencelakakan pria itu, kalau ia mendorongnya cukup jauh, Sehun akan hancur.

 _Tapi Chanyeol mungkin mencoba mengambil Sehun bersamanya ketika Zitao hancur._

"Para polisi sedang dalam perjalanan," lanjut Minseok, dengan suara kasar. "Kita harus menunggu—"

Chanyeol menarik senjatanya dari sarungnya. Guntur bergemuruh di atas kepalanya. "Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menunggu." Karena Chanyeol tahu Sehun berada ditempat itu. Ketakutan. Apakah Sehun terluka? Chanyeol harus mengeluarkannya dari sana.

 _Aku datang, sayang. Aku datang._

~oOOo~

 _*APB (All Points Bulletin) adalah siaran yang dikeluarkan dari satu lembaga penegak hukum Amerika yang lain._

~oOOo~

Jari-jari Zitao meluncur dipipi Sehun. "Aku begitu sangat marah padamu, ketika kau kembali padanya..."

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Rasa mual naik diperutnya. "Jangan..."

"Kau memanggilku dengan namanya, saat aku menyentuhmu kau menyebutnya." Kedua tangan Zitao meluncur dibawah dagu Sehun, dan ia mendorong kepala Sehun kebelakang. Membentur tiang. Dampaknya membuat Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau adalah Beauty-ku. Dan kau pergi padanya. Setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan...Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menyembuhkan kakimu. Aku adalah orang yang berada disisimu ketika kau berjalan. Aku adalah orang yang––"

"Siapa...yang membuatku...kecelakaan itu?"

Remnya...Jongin mengatakan...Rasa mualnya semakin dalam. Sehun ketakutan dan pingsan. Zitao tersenyum pada Sehun. Menakutinya.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu setelah pertunjukan. Aku sudah mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Tapi Si manis ini membutuhkan pahlawannya untuk membangunkannya. Aku ada disana, dan kau tak bisa melihatku. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk membuatmu melihatku." Zitao seorang _dokter_ yang aneh. Tak seharusnya dia—

"Aku seharusnya menemukanmu malam itu, bukan dirinya. Dia selalu ada disana, selalu ada ada diantara kita." Jari-jari Zitao menekan rahang Sehun. "Tapi sekarang tidak akan lagi. Chanyeol sudah mati."

Suatu perkataan yang mematikan dalam diri Sehun. Dia sebenarnya bisa merasakan perubahan yang menguasai dirinya. Jantungnya berhenti memacu. Rasa mualnya telah memudar. Ketakutannya lenyap. Kalau Chanyeol meninggal, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah penting.

"Kau...membunuh..." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku menembaknya di jantung, karena ia mencoba untuk membawamu jauh dariku. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau milikku." Zitao menjauh. Merogoh kedalam sakunya. "Aku akan mengambil kunci borgol. Aku akan membersihkanmu, lalu kita akan pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Memulai kembali..." Dan setelah Zitao berkata Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang gila.

Tubuh Sehun masih tetap diam saat Zitao tak memborgolnya. Dia sudah begitu lama mati rasa sejak hilangnya merasakan jari-jarinya.

Zitao berdiri. "Ayo, Sehun."

"Aku-aku tak sanggup berdiri."

Hening. Lalu Zitao mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Dia memeluknya dan mengangkat Sehun. "Lihat? Aku bisa merawatmu." Nafasnya meniup ringan pipi Sehun saat Zitao menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Matanya tertutup. Aroma tubuh Zitao memenuhi hidung Sehun.

*Desinfectant.

Kematian.

Sehun menelan ludah. "Aku tak... mau kau...merawatku..."

Kaca hancur. Sehun mendengar suara itu. Yang datang dari...atas mereka? Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Dia menahannya dengan erat. _Dia membunuh Chanyeol_.

"Aku ingin..."

Sehun mengumpulkan kekuatannya, setiap kekuatan kecil terakhirnya itu, dan Sehun mendorongkan tubuhnya dengan penuh kekuatan terhadapnya. "Aku ingin kau...mati..."

Berat tubuh Sehun mengirimkan Zitao untuk jatuh terjengkang, dan kali ini, kepalanya terbanting ke tiang besi. Suara retakan yang keras itu indah dan begitu sempurna untuk pendengarannya. Derap suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat.

" _Sehun_!" Suara Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol sudah meninggal._

Sehun berlutut. Zitao masih hidup. Ia tak bisa memilikinya.

 _"Sehun!"_

Sehun masih mendengar suara Chanyeol. Sehun akhirnya gila. Suara-suara itu datang lebih dulu. Itulah caranya kegilaan menjadikan ibunya seperti itu dulu. Suara-suara itu. Sehun suka mendengar suara Chanyeol. Mungkin menjadi gila tidak akan begitu buruk bagi Sehun.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun!" Kedua tangan meraih Sehun, menariknya menjauh dari Zitao dan–– _Sekarang aku mencium aromanya._

Aroma Chanyeol yang kaya dan hangat. Begitu maskulin. Kedua lengannya memeluk Sehun, meremasnya dengan begitu erat dan rasa ngeri yang menyiksa tubuhnya.

 _Apakah hanya sebuah halusinasi saja_? Itu begitu nyata dan begitu

indah. "Mencintai...mu." Sehun berusaha berbisik.

"Baby, baby, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau baik-baik saja, aku telah memilikimu, aku telah memilikimu."

Chanyeol mencium Sehun. Wajah Sehun. Bibir Sehun yang retak. Menahannya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau sudah meninggal," kata Sehun, begitu sedih didengar. Karena ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Chanyeolnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mati! Sehun, aku nyata dan aku disini."

Sehun hanya menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol. Ketakutan terbakar dalam tatapannya. "Aku di sini. Baby, baby disini, juga. Berada disini bersamaku."

Sebuah erangan yang datang dari belakangnya. Zitao. Sehun belum selesai membunuhnya.

Gambaran Chanyeol mengguncang dirinya. "Aku menemukanmu. Kau akan pulang denganku. Kau akan menari, dan kita akan bercinta tertawa dan bahagia. Apakah kau mengerti? Apakah kau––"

"Tidak," suara Zitao. Menggeram. "Kau tidak!"

Sehun terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Mengoyak dari lengan

halusinasi yang indah dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sehun menggunakan semua kekuatannya. Tapi Sehun tak sanggup untuk

berdiri. Suara derap langkah bergemuruh lagi. Sekali lagi, yang datang dari atas? Kemudian Sehun menyadari...Basement. Sehun berada diruang bawah tanah,tangannya diratakan di lantai yang keras. Menyengat melalui jari-jarinya yang mati rasa.

"Kau sudah selesai." Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah senjata. Mengarahkannya tepat pada Zitao. "Kau tak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi."

Zitao tertawa. _Tertawa_. "Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menyakitinya. Aku menjaganya terus. Aku mencintainya––"

Zitao menerjang kedepan. Ada sebuah pisau ditangannya. Pisaunya bersinar seperti teriris tepat ke arah dada Chanyeol.

 _Bukan halusinasi. Itu adalah Chanyeol. Aku bisa tersenyum padanya. Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Itu adalah Chanyeol._

Chanyeol meluruskan lututnya. Mencoba untuk menyerbu kedepan. Peluru meledak dari senjata yang dipegang Chanyeol. Mengenai dada Zitao. Tapi Zitao tak menghentikan serangannya. Ia mengayunkan bersamaan dengan pisaunya. Chanyeol menembaknya lagi. Pisau itu menancap dibahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menembak Zitao. Lagi dan lagi.

Pisaunya jatuh dari jari-jari Zitao. Sebelum Zitao bisa jatuh, Chanyeol meraih baju depannya yang berdarah. "Aku memberitahumu apa yang akan terjadi."

A gurgle yang datang dari bibir Zitao. Minseok memburu masuk kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol mendorong Zitao menjauh darinya. Dokter itu terpelanting ke lantai. Matanya tertutup. Dengan darah menyelimutinya. Sehun masih tetap berada pada kedua tangan dan lututnya. Dia ingin bergerak kearah Chanyeol. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa mendengarnya. Sehun tak sanggup bergerak.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya begitu dekat dengan jantungnya. "Aku disini. Aku menyelamatkanmu,aku mendapatkanmu lagi, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Ingin berteriak tapi suaranya hilang. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng dan gemetar dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol._

"Biarkan aku membawanya," kata Minseok, mendekat pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Tusukanmu...kau tak seharusnya..."

"Aku telah memilikinya," itu adalah semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun menaiki tangga. Membawanya menyusuri interior rumah lama. Kemudian mereka berada diluar. Hujan turun. Itu menghujani kearah Sehun, dan rasanya begitu bersih. Baik. Tak sebaik seperti pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri disana. Di tengah-tengah hujan, hanya menahannya. Mobil-mobil polisi bergegas ke tempat kejadian. Sebuah ambulan mengerem berhenti memekik. Chanyeol mendekapnya.

 _Hidup_.

Berharap kembali padanya. Dan air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

~oOOo~

Bunga-bunga memenuhi rumah sakit. Cerah, warna-warna yang

cerah. Kelopak-kelopak bunga cukup mengisi toko bunga. Baunya memabukkan. Pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Sehun ingin sekali keluar dari sana. Sehun telah di pompa dengan lV terlalu lama. Sehun menginginkan kebebasan. Sehun ingin––

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Chanyeol berdiri disana. Garis-garis dekat matanya sedikit lebih dalam. Wajahnya lebih suram daripada sebelum ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke kantornya di Seoul. Matanya berbeda, juga. Masih cokelat. Masih cerah. Tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat ada cinta disana. Ia tidak menyembunyikannya darinya lagi.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Sehun lebih daripada siap. Chanyeol mendorong sebuah kursi roda kedalam ruangan. "Keretamu."

Alis Sehun naik.

"Mereka tak mengizinkannya pergi tanpa ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, Minseok sedang menunggu diluar tepat untuk kita." Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun. Membiarkan tangan-tangan Chanyeol tinggal saat ia menekan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir Sehun.

"Tempat ini akan segera menjadi kenangan." Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun pelan-pelan ke kursi,mulai mendorongnya menuju pintu.

Sehun merangkul tangan Chanyeol. "Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Chanyeol membungkuk di dekat Sehun. Menempatkan mata mereka pada posisi yang sama."Aku membawamu ke suite kita dihotel. Aku bercinta denganmu sampai semua ketakutan sialan ini menghilang." Tatapan Chanyeol mencari kedua bola mata Sehun. "Lalu aku menghabiskan lima puluh tahun kedepan membuatmu bahagia seperti yang aku bisa."

"Lima puluh tahun," Sehun berbisik. "Itu waktu yang sangat lama."

"Tidak cukup lama. Aku pikir itu hanya awal bagi kita." Chanyeol mendorong kursi dorong Sehun ke lorong. Sehun tak bisa berhenti tegang. _Aku akan_ _selalu benci rumah sakit._

"Aku akan bersamamu." Chanyeol tahu, tentu saja. Disana tidak ada lagi rahasia-rahasia lagi diantara mereka. Mengapa harus begitu?

Sinar matahari diluar sangat cerah. Minseok telah menunggu, seperti janji. Berdiri di samping kendaraannya.

"Kau terlihat baik, Sehun," kata Minseok sambil memberinya

sebuah anggukan cepat. Mengingat bahwa terakhir kali ia melihatnya, Sehun tahu ia tampak seperti mati, jadi, yah, apapun harus menjadi perbaikan diatas itu.

"Terimakasih, Minseok. Kau terlihat baik, juga." Sehun berkedip.

Chanyeol menurunkannya masuk ke mobil. Memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Mengambil tangan Sehun kedalam genggamannya. Minseok melajukan mereka menjauh dari rumah sakit. Sehun tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Asal kau tahu saja...Kami menemukan bahwa alibi Zitao, tentu saja, omong kosong. Ia telah mendapatkan orang yang magang kerja untuk melindunginya. Dan mengancam mereka menendangnya keluar dari rumah sakit jika mereka tidak melakukan sama persis seperti yang dia perintahkan."

"Dia menyukai kontrol," Kata Sehun, mengontrol atas semua yang magang padanya... _mengontrolku_.

Mobil melambat. Belok kanan.

"Agenku melakukan penggalian lebih pada informasi. Mereka menemukan bahwa Huang Zitao memiliki sejarah...terlalu dekat dengan beberapa pasiennya. Itulah sebabnya Dr. Huang bekerja di lima rumah sakit yang berbeda karena residensinya. Dia suka memiliki orang yang...membutuhkannya."

 _ **Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau butuhkan. Satu-satunya.**_

"Dia bilang dia melihatku menari." Sleeping Beauty. A Helpless

Victim, sampai ia bangun.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi," Chanyeol berjanji. Jari-jarinya semakin erat menggengam Sehun. "Tidak ada lagi ketakutan, Sehun, ini sudah berakhir."

Sehun tidak berbicara sementara Minseok terus melaju. Terlalu banyak emosi yang bangun dalam dirinya. Ketika mereka sampai di hotel, mereka langsung diantar ke suite mereka. Itu terasa akrab dan asing bagi Sehun yang kini berjalan ke jendela, memandang ke bawah pada jalan yang sibuk. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk bahu Sehun.

"Katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan sehingga kau bisa melupakannya." Suara Chanyeol tidak teratur, kasar dan ketika Chanyeol membalik Sehun untuk menatap kearahnya, Sehun melihat bahwa topeng yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol telah pergi.

Mereka hanya berdua, dan Sehun melihat Chanyeol seperti dia yang sesungguhnya. Takut dan marah ada dalam matanya. Begitu takut. Chanyeol menginginkannya untuk melupakan, tapi Sehun tak bisa. Tak akan bisa. Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa hari-hari dari kegelapan, kelaparan. Takut. _Teror_. Tapi kelaparan tak menghancurkannya, Zitao tidak menghancurkan Sehun. Memikirkan Chanyeol, bisa sekarat–– _itu_ _menghancurkanku._ Chanyeol adalah satu hal yang bisa menghancurkan Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku," Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol, suaranya pecah. Mulut Chanyeol menemukan bibir Sehun,menciumnya dengan keras dan dalam dan ia bisa merasakan hasratnya.

"Aku bersedia," kata Chanyeol terhadap bibir Sehun, "Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Ketika Chanyeol mencium Sehun, ia merasakan asin air mata Sehun. Dia tidak pernah akan berpikir dunia tanpa Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Sehun menginginkan itu, menginginkan Chanyeol, dan keinginan yang di paksakan itu telah menakutinya.

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Chanyeol...ia tak pernah berlutut dihadapan siapapun. Dia–dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih diskrit dari sakunya. Membukanya. Berlian bersinar kearah Sehun. "Dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Katakan padaku bahwa kau bisa, Sehun. Selalu."

"Selalu," kata Sehun, saat sebuah senyum melengkung dibibirnya.

Senyum pertama yang Sehun miliki sejak keluar dari kegelapan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan cincin ditangan Sehun, tapi dia tidak bangkit. Chanyeol menatap kearah Sehun. "Kau telah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang penting bagiku sejak aku berusia tujuh belas tahun."

Cincin itu pas dengan sempurna. Begitu terang, berlian yang

berkilauan. Terang setelah kegelapan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah ingin tanpa dirimu lagi," Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun. "Tidak akan pernah."

Karena Chanyeol tidak bangkit untuknya, Sehun berjongkok diatas karpet mewah bersamanya. Tangannya terangkat dan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Aku telah mencintaimu sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun." Begitu sederhana dan setia. "Dan aku akan mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku."

Mereka memiliki masa depan mereka. Waktu untuk tertawa dan berjuang. Memiliki keluarga. Mengawasi anak-anak mereka tumbuh. Waktu hanya untuk bersama-sama. Mereka tidak harus berpikir tentang kematian dan takut. Sebuah harapan.

Chanyeol telah membawa Sehun kembali padanya. Chanyeol sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kehilangannya–atau dirinya–lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi korban seseorang. Chanyeolberjuang dengan keras. Mereka berdua memilikinya. Mereka akan menang.

 _Kita layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita._

Sehun mencium Chanyeol. Lengannya menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat. Memeluknya dekat untuk memberitahu debar jantungnya. Mereka layak bahagia, dan mereka sudah mengambilnya.

Hari ini. Dan setiap hari yang akan datang dimasa depan. Mereka akan hidup lebih lama, dan sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk bahagia.

Selamanya.

 _*_ _ **IV (Intravena)**_ _adalah pemberian sejumlah cairan ke dalam tubuh melalui jarum kedalam pembuluh vena (infus)_

 _*_ _ **Desinfectant:**_ _agen kimia yang digunakan terutama pada benda mati untuk menghancurkan atau menghambat pertumbuhan organisme yang berbahaya._

~oOOo~

 _ **The. End.**_

~oOOo~

Whats? The End?! Hahaha

Akhirnya kelar satu ff dengan pair ChanHun.

How?

By the way in the busway, haha Aku ga bisa kasih apa-apa buat para readers yang aktif nebak setiap chapternya. Hihi. Yang pasti BIG THANK YOU lah pokoknya buat kalian. Seneng bacain review kalian yang kadang frustasi gegara nebak pelakunya salah. Padahal dari awal itu Chanyeol udah curiga sama itu orang *lirik Zitao* tapi ga seru kan kalo langsung ketahuan pelakunya. Jadi diputer-puter dan malah pada yakin keukeuh nebak Chanyeol pelakunya,wkwk Jongin juga sempat kena imbasnya ya? Sehun lagi dibilang gila, wkwk

And fyi~ ff ini ga ada sequelnya. Jadi selese disini aja udah. Hihi biarkan ChanHun berakhir bahagia disini.

Dan buat FF ChanHun yang lainnya. Ditunggu yaaa~ *Hug readers satu-satu*

Pai~ Pai~


End file.
